


Keryon Kom Pakstoka (Spirit of the Wolf)

by Heliam



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha Abby, Alpha Anya, Alpha Lexa, Alpha Lincoln is Lexa's brother, Alpha Luna, Alpha Ontari, Angst is almost non-existence, Bellamy Finn and Wells are dickhead Alphas, Beta Indra, Canon has been blown out of the water, Most Alpha's have a penis, Murphy will be nice, Omega Clarke, Omega Octavia, Omega Raven, Ontari is Lexa's advisor, Original Characters and the plot is all me, The 100 belongs to CW and Kass Morgan and the JR bloke, The spirit of Wanheda has a sense of humour, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 69,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliam/pseuds/Heliam
Summary: Clarke, Raven and Octavia landed on Earth; Raven had rebuilt the old pod so the three of them could escape their fate. Clarke and Octavia were prisoners and shared a cell. They had met Raven when she visited her boyfriend Finn who ended up in solitary. Raven continued to visit the pair and they plotted their escape.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 159
Kudos: 354





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you enjoy.

Clarke knew that her arm was broken as she had heard it snap as they landed. The blonde blue eyed seventeen-year-old worked quickly as Raven was unconscious and Octavia coughed on the acrid smoke that was billowing through the front control centre. “We need to get out now” Clarke spluttered. “O, get the door open and we will push Raven out.”

“We might die straight away.” Octavia said as she choked on the smoke.

“Really O. I will be pissed off if we die in here, only to find that Earth is survivable.”

They both managed to get the door open, only to find they were about ten foot off the ground in a tree. Clarke jumped down “throw down all of our stuff; it might help to brake Raven’s fall.” She said.

The girl did what she was asked, and Raven followed, missed the bags, and landed on top of Clarke. “You jump now; if you land on top of me, I will kick your ass.”

Octavia giggled as she jumped, managing to miss the blonde. The black-haired green-eyed girl turned to look at her two friends, she realised that they were still alive. “Clarke…. Not now O, I need to check on Rae, give me a hand as my arm is broken.”  
Raven had brunette hair and dark brown eyes, she never knew who knew who her father was, and her mother was a drunk. All three young women had their own baggage, but their personalities managed to knit together.

She knelt to help and whispered, “we are not alone, and we are still alive.” Then Octavia helped her friend by getting the needle and thread ready for when it is needed.

“Can you split some of those fallen branches; I can make myself a splint.” Clarke continued to stitch Ravens head getting what she wanted from the medical kit that Raven had managed to steal from right under Abby’s nose.

“What do you mean that we’re not alone?” finally registering what Octavia had said.

“I can’t see them now, but I know what I saw.” She helped Clarke set her arm and was nearly sick when the blonde got her to pull on her arm until she managed to twist it into position. “O, can you climb back up and use the fire extinguisher, we don’t want to be anywhere near if it blows up.” Clarke had got her breath back but was in no condition to move, and Raven was still unconscious.

Over the next few days, they had managed to make bow and arrows, found berries and a water source. One armed Clarke, with the help of Octavia, managed to kill a few rabbits; she was a natural with the bow. Clarke and Octavia soon had a blazing fire, ready to cook the skinned rabbits that Raven had prepared.

Anya rode through the gates of Polis, stopping at the tower; she had a lot of news for Heda. Two young boys quickly took her horse, and she made her way to the throne room.

“General, what brings you to the capital?” Heda asked.

The dirty blonde general with her scraggy braids, scrunched her nose at the smell in the throne room; alphas had tried to overpower each other leaving an obnoxious scent. Lexa noticed that Anya looked uncomfortable and Ontari chuckled at the general’s discomfort.

“You have missed all the fun fos, only one went over the balcony.” The commander chuckled.

Anya laughed and then started to tell Lexa about the three visitors.

“They have managed to stay alive even though they have no idea what they are doing and have major injuries. The blonde seems to be the leader and a healer, and she has a broken right arm which she managed to set herself. A few of our warriors almost fell out of the trees as the bones twisted then cracked. Two are definitely Omegas; nobody has even got a sniff of blonde, so we are unsure what she is.” Lexa’s heart rate increased as she thought that a prophecy might be coming true, well she hoped it was. “Thank you, Anya, please have some supper with us and you can return in the morning.”

Lexa was in casual wear, a dark green tunic with grey pants, her long brunette hair loose over her shoulders, green eyes looking at her two friends laughing at her expense, it was a normal activity for the pair, and she didn’t mind as she always got her own back. Ontari had come a long way. The black haired, brown eyed women from Azgeda had turned up three years ago and was shoved in a cell. When Heda went to investigate, the fifteen-year-old warrior went on her knees before Heda, pledging her loyalty. It took time for Lexa to trust her, but now both young women trusted each other.

The three girls were paddling about in a lake, they had tried to wash the grime from their bodies, but without soap it was a losing battle. Clarke thought that this Earth was beautiful, from the slight breeze that touched her face to the colours of the trees, moving into deeper waters she just lay back and watched the sky, it only lasted for a moment as she sunk. As they came out of the lake, Indra had noticed all the bruises on the blonde’s body, most were old and at different stages of healing. She was surprised at her own anger surfaced at the blonde’s plight and would mention it to Heda. Clarke saw the dropship before she had heard it. The three girls huddled together, almost shaking in fear.

“What shall we do Clarke?” Raven asked. She was worried that the blonde would not go to find the others.

“We should stop here.” Octavia shouted as she was frightened of what would happen to the three of them.

“I’m staying here. You can both do what you want.” Clarke said quietly, no way was she going to be around any alphas. “I’m staying with Clarke, so it looks like you’re on your own Raven.”

Lexa was waiting at the stables for Anya to arrive. The general ambled her way towards the guards; she hadn’t noticed Heda’s presence or the extra protection.

“You took your time Anya.”

The general looked up to see Lexa sitting on her horse, waiting impatiently. “Well if you had actually told me I would have made some effort.” She lazily jumped on her horse and promptly slid off as the girth hadn’t been tightened. Ontari laughed and Lexa fought down a smirk “I think the great general was demonstrating how not to mount a horse.” Heda moved forward, giving a nod to Anya as she was tightening the girth.

When her mentor had caught up with the rest of the party Lexa started to explain. “We had word late last night. Another craft has landed near the others. I was informed that it was a lot larger and I am going to TonDC to ensure that mayhem does not break out.” Lexa had sent scouts to inform Indra of her plan.

The arrival was low key and Heda went straight to her tent, followed by Anya, Ontari and Indra.  
She sat on her throne and bade Indra to explain the day’s events. “Heda, after the landing the three split up with the blonde remaining with the youngest omega. The other went to the camp and was met by a grinning branwoda. There seems to be no leadership apart from the fayogon wielding goufa. I noticed that the blonde is covered in bruises and most are older injuries.” The beta told Heda.

Lexa was just about growl out orders but was interrupted “Heda please…I need to see you” A panting beta named Hatti asked, hoping that she had not overstepped the mark. “Enter” She gingerly entered and tried to slow down her breathing, her red hair stuck to her head with the evidence of how fast she had run.

“Heda the blonde is in trouble we think that she may have been attacked by an alpha. The one known as Raven had bought some of the others to meet the two girls.”  
Lexa thanked the beta for getting to TonDc quickly.  
Heda ordered Anya, Ontari, Lincoln, Gustus and Ryder to stay with her as they would go to the place where the blonde hand landed. Indra was to take an all-female group and crowd round the new camp to try and identify the attacker.

Octavia was trying to drag Clarke along; the blonde had been assaulted and was bleeding out and was having difficulty breathing. “Leave me O you have a chance to run, so go.”

The brunette had tears running down her cheeks, she carried the medical kit in one hand “I can’t leave you Clarke, you are my only friend.” The blonde collapsed in a heap. “Please O, do it for me.” She was pleading now as she got out her knife.

Lexa’s keen green eyes spotted the two girls first and even in the dark it was obvious that the blonde was injured. They all silently jumped down and made their way to the girls. Indra had spotted a search party not far from the direction that Heda had gone. She would intercept, stopping them from getting anywhere near the pair.

They ran silently through the long grass following the track that the girls made. Lexa caught up with them first, she had to use every ounce of self-control to stop her alpha from getting loose. The blonde looked petrified “It’s ok you are safe.” Lexa told the blonde as she gently picked her up off the ground.

Clarke yelped in pain. “It is not far. Do not worry no one else will hurt you.”

Gustus took the blonde from Heda and she took one look at the giant of a man with the giant of a beard and she passed out. Gustus shrugged his shoulders “Sorry Heda” Lexa shot him a look.

“Lincoln run and alert Nyko and Eliin to be ready in their hut.” The warrior didn’t need to be told twice. Heda knew that her brother was a fast runner and would get the healers ready, he arrived with sweat pouring from his shaved head and every muscle ached. He explained to the friends to get ready. Nyko gave his friend some water, then got the hut ready for the patient.  
Octavia was about to launch herself into a panic attack, but she was comforted by Ryder “Do not worry, your friend is in good hands.”

“Her name is Clarke.” Octavia whispered she somehow knew that they were trying to help. Anya walked beside the young omega, comfortable with her presence. Ryder who was as wide as he was tall went over to a tree as he knew that the scouts were there and informed them to watch out for Indra and stay in the trees unless she required their assistance.

Gustus went straight into the healer’s hut and placed the injured young woman gently on a bed. Lincoln and Nyko cleaned the bloody wounds, with Ontari helping to undress the blonde, and then Eliin confirmed that the blonde had indeed been assaulted and rape had been attempted.  
Lincoln had tears in his eyes as he was sure that her injured ribs had punctured a lung, it was an injury they couldn’t fix.

“Why have you stopped?” Octavia asked. Nyko held her hand and explained that they could not heal her. “Why don’t you ask her if she can heal herself, she knows all sorts of medical stuff?”

Lexa got down on her haunches and asked Clarke if she knew what to do. She nodded in reply “I need a sharp knife, a tube from the medical kit and a glass jar with a lid.” Eliin got the supplies and laid then beside the blonde.

Clarke counted her ribs and when she was satisfied that she had the right spot, she made the incision, crying out as she did so. She gave herself a quick break and then asked for the tube. Nyko followed the blonde’s instructions and had the jar ready, Lincoln had the needle and thread in his hands. Clarke stuck her finger into the incision she had made.  
“When I put the tube in, you should hear a hissing sound, put the other part of the tube into the jar and then stitch it in place.” Clarke was trying her hardest not to cry but was fighting a losing battle. She managed to get the tube in and waited for the stitches to be done. Nyko stitched up the wound in the abdomen, he covered it in salve and wrapped her in strips of cloth. Eliin asked the men to leave and she packed the girl’s vagina with a soothing balm which would act as a pain killer, also it would help heal the bruising.

Lexa, Ontari, Anya, and Eliin were still in awe of the Skai gada and not knowing what to say. Lincoln and Nyko reappeared with some tea, Heda and Lincoln managed to get Clarke to take the drink. The injured young woman was carried to The Commander’s tent, it wasn’t traumatic as the tea had done its job and had bought sleep.

Murphy was thrown roughly into the cells, followed by Monty and Wells. Indra wanted to take some prisoners to bring back to Heda. She hadn’t found the Finn boy and thought they would make some leverage.  
Lexa walked down the steps to the cells, she could still feel the goose bumps on her skin. Clarke’s strength had been impressive and showed she had the courage of a warrior. When she had reached the cells, she could smell the scent of an alpha, trying to intimidate the guards, she walked towards them and told them all to leave. Not one of them questioned her orders and they all left.

Murphy pumped out his alpha pheromones, gave an evil smirk and waited for the bitch to submit…. he was worn out with the effort and poor Monty and Wells were rolling around the floor.

“I am the Commander of the twelve clans. You are the only one that will be affected by your poor attempt to make me submit.” She handed both the shivering boys on the floor two cloths. “You may sniff this, and I apologise in advance if this is too painful.” Heda walked in front of Murphy, who was still trying, desperately, to show what a great alpha he is.

“This kind of behaviour is unacceptable; sometimes castration is given to those who do not learn their lessons.” She got the reaction she wanted as all three gulped and then checked to see if their tackle was still in place, and the alpha finally gave up with his efforts.

“It is very rare for me to do this, as my reputation is more than enough.” Lexa looked into the brown eyes of the skinny boy with short brown hair, the alpha let go of her pheromones…. within seconds the alpha boy was on his knees, showing his neck. Looking at the other two boys she saw that they were not affected too much, so another wave was blasted towards the boy and he clung to his head. Heda indicated that the boys give him the cloth, neither of them offered. She opened the door and the two boys got out.

“Wait there for me.” Obeying, they both sat on a step. Murphy had a chance and he took it; Lexa grinned as she saw the weak alpha make his move. The boy didn’t know what had hit him. The counterattack took less than ten seconds and he was on the floor trying to lick his injuries. “You’ve broken my arm.” He cried

“Think yourself lucky that I held back. Every single one of my warriors would have been able to do that to you.” I doubt it Murphy said to his self. “Do you know the penalty for attacking the commander is? Well it is death by a thousand cuts……that is after the castration.” She stood up, locked the cell door and all but dragged the other two boys up the steps.

Lexa took the boys to a tent next to some of her warriors. “You are free to move around the camp; food is available near the fire. If you try to flee; you will die.” She was about to leave when the one called Wells piped up “Thank you” Monty looked at him in horror, which wasn’t lost on the commander She knew there was some kind of story behind that look, but it can wait for the moment. She took a bowl of stew to the cells, ordering her guards to open the door. “Ask Nyko to come here.” She handed the stew to the boy, but he was unable to hold the bowl and a spoon. Lexa held the bowl as he fed himself.

“That was good, thank you.” Murphy meant it too. He was feeling a bit confused as to what had happened. Lexa was testing him “Tell me John Murphy, would you allow an alpha to rape your Omega’s?” “No, I told them that we are done with all the Ark crap, including that.” He shot back, without the venom he previously had. “So why did you allow this Finn to attempt to rape Clarke?” The Heda hissed.

“I swear we did not think he would do that. We just sent a search party to try and find him.”

Lexa paused for effect “Come with me.” Murphy got up and followed the commander. He found himself reunited with Monty and Wells. Nyko noticed the three strangers around the fire and went to work, setting the broken arm and put it in a splint. He quietly fixed the boy and was impressed as the three boys talked about the commander and it was all positive and very respectful. “If you wish to get on her good side call her Heda and slightly bow. Learn a bit of our language too. They all thanked him, he grunted and left.

Clarke woke up and it was pitch black, she thought for a moment she was in her cell. She started to panic. “It is ok, you are safe.” The voice she knew that voice and it calmed her down, knowing that she really was safe. “I hope you do not mind that I bought you to my tent, it is much better than the healers hut.” Lexa was lighting a few candles so Clarke could see her surroundings. “Heda, somebody wants to see the faya prisa.” A guard informed her. “Show her in Bella.”  
Raven entered the tent and saw Clarke lying on a bed. “Is she ok? Oh, sorry my name is Raven” her voice almost cracked, she was exhausted, hungry and angry.

“She is still in danger, but we believe that she will survive on the strength of her will.” Lexa chuckled thinking about what she had witnessed earlier. “How did you get here?”

“I followed the woman with Murphy, Monty and Wells, and when I lost them, I still carried on and then somebody jumped out of a tree and bought me here.” Raven could hardly stand, and Lexa helped her sit on a chair.

“Come in Octavia,” who was hovering outside, “I wish to talk to you both.” The two girls hugged, then they saw Lexa ask her guard for something. When food arrived, Raven burst into tears.

Heda watched the two girls eat and realised that the pair were comfortable with her presence “You do not fear me?” She wanted to understand the dynamics of the trio.

With a silent look between each other, Raven decided she would answer “We are shit scared of you but we trust you” Lexa hid her smile “you don’t try and make us submit or blast us with you scent.” Raven finished her meal she was going to start to tell Heda about the attack, Lexa held up her hand and once again gave Gustus an order. Ontari, Anya and Indra entered the tent bringing mugs of tea with them. Raven nodded her thanks and had a few sips of her tea.

“I bought the others to Clarke and Octavia to try and encourage them to join us at the dropship, Murphy seemed to be doing a good job of leading. Clarke disappeared as she didn’t want to be close to the alphas. She took a few more sips; Lexa knew that this was difficult for the girl. “We sat and chatted trying to get O to come with us. We heard a scream; I saw that Finn wasn’t with us and ran towards the screams. We split up and it was us that found them, Clarke had got free and Finn had blood all over his face. O went to Clarke and I attacked the bastard and beat the crap out of him. He was supposed to be my mate and I feel awful at what he was attempting to do to Clarke.”

The four Trikru looked to each other and it was obvious that she was unaware that his attempt to have sex had succeeded. Lexa knew that Raven deserved to know the truth. “Raven, Finn did rape Clarke, it wasn’t very successful, but he did make an attempt, so in our world he tried to force himself upon her so will face the same penalty.”

Octavia cuddled Raven as she wept “it’s my fault this happened. I’m so sorry Clarke. I swear that I will kill him, and I will make it very messy.” Anger had replaced the tears.

“It is not your fault Raven kom Skaifaya, he will pay with his life, as is our custom he will face death by a thousand cuts, and one of your people almost talked himself into the same fete; I showed him the error of his ways. I did, however, break his arm, Indra will show you to your tent, do not worry as you are safe.” As they exited Raven spotted Murphy by the fire, going straight over to him, slapping him around the head and then punched him in the face, leaving without speaking a word. The girls were shown to a tent and fresh clothes had been left. Anya told them that they would be shown where the bath house was in the morning.

Fos-First/trainer  
Branwoda-Fool/idiot  
Fayogon-Gun  
Heda-Commander  
Faya-prisa-Fire/Star- princess/fire  
Kom Skaifaya-From Sky star/fire


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains details of abuse on the Ark, the details are not graphic. I have however updated the archive warnings.

Clarke spent the next four days in and out of consciousness. Her two friends could visit each day, Lexa also asked them to stay when she needed to leave her tent. Murphy, Monty, and Wells had all started to train daily. Heda had watched them on more than one occasion. Her assessment was that it was prudent to stop Monty and Wells from training, both were as graceful as a raging pauna and they were bound to hurt or kill themselves. She asked if they would like to train in a less dangerous craft. Wells picked cooking and Monty offered to help Raven in any way he could and would help around the village as a handy man if required.

On the Fifth day, Clarke woke up, her breathing was steady, and her pain had decreased. She looked over at the alpha and surprised herself at not being scared, her nose twitched as she tried to identify the pleasant scent. Lexa looked over as she had noticed that the young woman’s scent had changed.

“Good morning Clarke, it is good to see you awake.” The alpha smiled and went to the entrance of the tent and past some instructions to her guard, then picked up a mug and filled it with water and took it over to the blonde. She helped Clarke sit up and bought the mug to her lips, making sure that she didn’t gulp it down. Lexa couldn’t help but notice the shocked look upon her face.

“Thank you,” Clarke spoke and was shocked how raspy her speech was.

“Please call me Lexa when we are alone.” She smiled and noticed the confused looks coming from the injured blonde.

“Are you sure it’s allowed?”

“Yes Clarke, I am Heda and allow it” Still smiling she closely watched while looking for a reply, but she saw raw pain and fear in those beautiful blue eyes. Lexa gently took hold of the blonde’s hand and sat down beside her. “I do not know what has happened to you, but I can assure you that you are safe here.”

“Didn’t Octavia and Raven tell you what happened?” the blonde whispered, then flinched as she realised that she had spoken without being asked.

Lexa was mortified at the thought of frightening the blonde. “Things are very different here Clarke, each person has value regardless of their presentation.”

Clarke was sceptical at the statement from Heda, but the look into those green eyes, told her differently. “Can I see my friends and we can tell our story together.”

“As you wish, but please believe me when I tell you that it is up to you if you want to share it.”  
Lexa left the blonde, collecting breakfast, Raven and Octavia, then asked Ontari, Anya and Indra to come to her tent.

After breakfast, Octavia and Raven sat either side of Clarke, who was still in the bed. All three sipped on their tea. The blonde swallowed hard and hoped she would have enough courage to speak “first to tell our story you need to know the dynamics of the Ark. To be an alpha means you that you are top of everything. No alpha is answerable for their actions, even murder wasn’t their fault. Betas have less power but still work in harmony with alphas. Omegas are the lowest, only good for breeding and fucking. They have no say and must obey without question, only speak when spoken to and then there was me………. a nothing.

_“Come here Clarke, we have finished all the tests and you’re a nothing and are of no use to anybody. You will go with the guards and will be locked up in the skybox. Do not resist as you will only get punished. This will be reviewed on your eighteenth birthday, then it will be death or the alpha pleasure room. This is what disobedience will feel like.” Doctor Abby Griffin let go of her alpha scent, forcing her only child to the floor in submission. Abby’s look of contempt shone through her angry eyes then she turned and walked away. Two guards appeared and roughly took hold of her, one of which was Bellamy Blake, she was thrown into a cell with an omega_.

“Hi, I’m Octavia, welcome to hell.”

This was just the beginning and you could have heard a pin drop. Clarke looked at Lexa and was trying to gauge her reaction, although she saw anger in them, she was surprised that they also held compassion.

“Octavia and I shared that cell for nearly two years.” Clarke spoke, putting a hand on her friends’ shoulder so she would talk next.

“I was in the skybox for being born,” she saw the confusion on Heda’s face then explained, “only one child per couple was allowed. My mom had Bellamy first and when I came along, I spent most of my life under the floorboard. If anyone was caught with a second child, then the parents are floated along with the baby. On my discovery my mom received that fate and I was put in a cell and had been on my own for six months before Clarke joined me.”

“What is ‘floated’?” Anya asked.

“It means death. The person is sucked out of an airlock and as there is no air, they eventually die. Any infraction of the Ark laws would mean certain death. Under-eighteens who broke the law, would be put in the skybox, then reviewed when they were classed as adults, death was usually their fate.”  
Raven answered, and when Lexa nodded her head then she continued. “I met Clarke and Octavia when I went to visit my then boyfriend Finn. On many occasions I went to see my friends and not him, he had turned into an annoying alpha and on more than one occasion attempted to mate me in front of everybody and was put into solitary confinement. Raven broke for a sip of her tea, only to find that it was empty. Indra put her head out the tent and barked out a few orders. The silence returned and fresh teas were delivered.

“The time that Finn was in solitary, the three of us became close friends. They told me of the abuse, both physical and sexual, that happened regularly. I noticed that sometimes Clarke was unable to sit down properly without gasping in pain. From then onwards I spent as much time fixing up, a one-hundred-year-old pod. We had been taught that Earth was uninhabitable, even death or a solitary life on Earth was more desirable than the life we had. I manged to fool the Arks computer tracker, so I was never missed from my duties. One day I overheard a conversation that plans were being bought forward, many of the young alphas were becoming a bit frisky and one had raped an omega that belonged to another alpha. So, they were going to send the young alphas to the skybox to get what they wanted from the poor omegas. I had finished the pod and now was the time to implement the escape plan. I literally walked into the cell block opened their door and then we walked back out. The launch was perfect, and we probably landed before they even knew we were gone.”

Clarke spoke to Octavia asking her to tell the next part of their story. Then she asked if it would be ok for her to leave the tent when her friend would speak. What happened next shocked all three of the friends. The Heda led them all out, calling Lincoln over so he could watch over Clarke, and went to Anya’s tent, it was smaller but fit the group in comfortably.

Octavia started “at least twice a week we were visited by two guards, I was shocked as it hadn’t happened to me before. At first, they would hit the pair of us, and then it escalated to beatings for Clarke and I continued to be hit. Sometimes Clarke had been that savagely beaten she couldn’t sit down. They started to sexually assault her after that, it was that disgusting I can’t even speak of it even to Rae, however, I did ask her to go see Jackson, who is a doctor, and asked him to visit. He was angry at how she had been treated, but I made him promise not to tell her mother Abby.  
Then one night everything changed they started to sexually assault me and Clarke went on her knees and somehow managed to make them both submit; I wasn’t affected but I followed suit as I didn’t want them to realise that she was the one doing it. They couldn’t understand what happened and they kept smelling us and then went outside our cell and did the same. To this day they have no idea who did this to them. They continued to visit but no longer sexually assaulted Clarke and just beat us up and only visited us occasionally. We felt guilty as we could hear the screams of others, so Clarke targeted every cell and we knew it was successful when guards started to fall out the cells. Our cell was opened, and they found the pair of us in agony on the floor. Beatings were rare, and they kept making us submit after that, I somehow guess that Clarke didn’t need to, but she did it anyway. When Rae visited us, we would target one of the worse guards and without even twitching, Clarke bought him to his knees, and we acted like the others, with shocked looks and went back to our cell. The day before our escape we had a visit and Clarke was targeted with another beating and she took it as this would be her last.”

Lexa looked at the two young women, not knowing what to say, she saw the tears in their eyes and felt her own anger simmering below the surface. Raven was overwhelmed as it was the first time that she had heard the extent what her two friends had to endure.

Indra went for fresh tea, her anger on display caused warriors to keep out of her way. The short haired woman knew that nobody would be stupid enough to approach her let alone dare speak………. unfortunately, Murphy hadn’t got that memo, and found himself propelled through the air and landed on his ass. “You have a lot to answer for” then went on her way leaving the boy with a sore ass and totally confused.

Sipping on fresh tea Anya looked worried as the one called Raven looked shell-shocked. “Are you able to continue?” she gently asked the pair. Both indicated that they were not able to.

Lincoln sat in silence beside Clarke, he didn’t want to frighten her. The blonde was thinking that she may be wrong that omegas were treated as they were on the Ark. “Lincoln is everybody telling the truth about the omegas?” she whispered and was unable to stop her habit of recoiling. The alpha smiled, giving her time to compose herself.

“Yes Clarke, here omegas have the same life as alphas, we all are valued and Heda makes sure that everybody complies” he smiled hoping that it will help the blonde regain some confidence.

“It’s hard to understand that things are so different, we are taught from birth that the alphas rule the roost.” She noticed Lincoln was looking a bit baffled “rule the roost means that the alphas have total control.” The gentle shaven head man nodded his head in understanding. Clarke spent some time looking at her surroundings, Heda’s tent was large and had a table and chairs, wooden chest at the bottom of the bed she lay in. the blonde slowly felt her eye’s start to close. “Lincoln, how do you tell the time?”

“In Polis we have clocks, the chief of the clans has a candle with marks for each hour. We do not let time rule us, but it is handy if time is required for certain tasks.” The young man spoke so quietly, it was lulling the blonde to sleep.

Lexa returned to her tent and saw her brother watching over a sleeping Clarke. “That was harrowing Lincoln.” She took him away from bed and quietly gave him the shortened version, he shook with anger and left the tent. His sister was aware how her brother processed bad information; he would spar until he dropped.

Each day Heda took the blonde on short walks, mainly around TonDC, Clarke enjoyed looking at the large village, there were huts that had been made from wood, old pre-war buildings that had been patched, streets with a market that sold food and cloth, swords and daggers amongst other things. She was able to walk further as the days went by. She felt a lot better each day and enjoyed the time that Heda had made for her. Her feelings were all over the place, and the young leader was the cause, but had no idea how to even broach the subject let alone explain herself.

She was slowly healing from her physical injuries. Her splint had been replaced and Lexa had serious doubts that the young woman would be able to heal from the abuse she suffered, but she started to notice how determined Clarke was, so a flicker of hope entered her mind, that maybe the prophecy was true after all.

Ontari accompanied Clarke for her walk as Lexa had to visit a village close by. The blonde enjoyed the young alpha’s company as she was easy to talk to. “Do you think Heda would let me train in  
self-defence?” Clarke was a bit coy but had improved as her trust grew.

“I am sure she would agree as it is imperative that each person should know how to defend themselves.” Ontari replied. “Heda agrees with you my friend.” Lexa interrupted the young alpha.

“So, it will be ok then?”

“Yes Clarke, I approve, and you may start as soon as Nyko thinks it is wise to.”

“Who will train me?”

“Only the best for you Clarke. Anya would argue that it is she that is the best, but Ontari would argue otherwise. On one occasion the pair sparred for three days trying to best each other, stopping only for rest and food.” Lexa smiled as she fondly remembered.

“Who won?” Clarke giggled and it was that exact moment that Lexa knew then that the blonde would heal.

“I did” Heda chuckled “I was bombarded with complaints of the smell coming from the training ring. The two branwoda, ate and slept but did not bathe. I did everyone a favour and jumped into the ring and easily beat the pair in less than a minute.”

Ontari laughed “I have, on many occasions, asked why Heda waited for three days?”

“My dear friend has failed to give all the facts. I visited a village in Louwodakru for two days, their healer was injured, and Eliin went to assist. On the third day I returned just before dark, and I found the pair; barely able to lift a fist to strike each other, swords long forgotten, and the air was pungent. I jumped in to put those watching out of their misery.”

The three young women were returning to TonDc and were met by a runner. “Heda a Scout has returned with news.” The breathless young seken passed on the information.

“Inform Don that I will be there shortly, offer her food and tea. You have done well Elga.” The young lad went on his way.

“Ontari will you watch Elga’s fos train? The boy should not have been so out of breath.”

“Yes Heda, I will watch Joxa in the morning and will report back to you.”

“You can leave me here. I don’t want you hold you up.” Clarke offered.

“That will not be necessary, Clarke. The scout will wait for me.” Lexa smiled at the blonde and as gently as feather, grazed over Clarke’s arm, making sure that the blonde was alright.

The young alpha scout waited for Heda with sweat soaked brown hair almost looking jet black. Her keen brown eyes always alert and she stood when she saw the commander approach. Clarke and Ontari went to find Raven who was trying to build a radio.

“Heda……. the huge wolf has been spotted at the edge of the Trikru boundary with Floukru. Other wolves are joining along the way.”

“Thank you, Don please return and watch its journey. On no account should you interfere with its path. Relay this message to the scouting party and then return when it is on an obvious path.”

Lexa was extremely happy at the information that Don had bought, her warrior skills left a lot to be desired, but her horse and scouting skills were exceptional. The young alpha had always been different; living in her own space. As people got to know her, they realised how loyal she was, and had become a valuable and popular member of Trikru.

Ontari was watching Joxa train her seken, she noticed that the boy was once again breathless and Eliin was also sitting viewing the training session. After a few more minutes Elga was stopped by his fos. Joxa spoke with Eliin then the trio walked off. Ontari informed her friend, who went to see the healer taking Clarke with her.

When Eliin explained that the boy suffered from breath-block and they used hot steam to ease his distress. Clarke was able to explain that it sounded like asthma, doing her best to say what was best to alleviate the distressed boy. Eliin then understood what actual happened in breath-block and was able to put in some herbs in the young boy’s steam. Ontari then informed Lexa that Elga would not be able to train for some time. Joxa refused to take another seken until the boy was given a chance to recover.

Lexa watched Clarke train; it was light as Nyko said that no strenuous training was allowed but learning movements and correct positions would be fine. The blonde was a quick learner and had gone through each set without any mistakes.

“Excellent Clarke, would you care to join me for lunch?” Heda asked the blonde, who in turn thanked Ontari and joined Lexa.

“Who are the mountain men?” the blonde said between mouthfuls of goat cheese on fresh crusty bread.

“I was not expecting that question, did someone mention them on the training ground? Clarke nodded and continued to chew.

“They are much like us, but live inside the mountain, they kill us with acid fog, create monsters we call reapers who then come and take our people into the mountain and are never seen again. In the past, Heda’s have tried to defeat them, and in retaliation they sent big bombs to kill as many people as possible. We tried to capture some, but the covers they wear outside keeps them safe, if we take it off then they die very quickly with the skin burning off.”

“That’s awful Lexa. Because they were in the mountain when the bombs went off, they haven’t got used to the radiation. Can I talk with Octavia and Raven, as I have an idea? Don’t get your hopes up though, as my idea might not be feasible.”

Gustus bought the two friends into Heda’s tent. She didn’t bring anybody else into the conversation as she wanted to hear it for herself first. Lexa told the two, the same story she had told Clarke, they too were horrified.

“You’ve got an idea Clarkey” It wasn’t a question. The three talked among themselves, then finally came up with a plan. Lexa was amused at how the trio had quickly thought up the plan, it was sound and would literally bring the mountain down. She couldn’t be happier, the risk was that the three friends were vital for the plan to work, she worried about Clarke’s safety, but knew better than to try and persuade her not to participate.

Fos-First/trainer  
Seken-Second/trainee  
Pauna/gorilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Details of the wolf in the next chapter. thanks again for reading.
> 
> Stay safe and be kind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wolf is getting closer.

The golden-haired wolf was at the head of the procession, walking slowly. Some of the wolves behind would leave as they entered another territory, replaced with a new escort. Don watched, fascinated as the escort changed, the normally territorial animals passed each other without even a snarl. The scout noticed that the twenty wolves, that surrounded the Golden one and never changed, they were much larger than normal wolves but were still dwarfed by the lead wolf.

Coming to a stream the whole pack stopped as one. After drinking, the golden one turned and ran through the stream and was followed by the escort, leaving the others to wait. Don jumped from her tree, crossed the stream and climbed up the closest tree, once again following the procession, at one point the leading wolf stopped and sniffed the air and the scout was sure that she had been detected, the wolf just nodded and turned and ran again.

Lexa took Clarke to one of her favourite places, she was eager to show the blonde as she knew how tranquil it was. As the pair rode, the brunette chuckled at the reaction Clarke had at the sight of the horse Cronus. After the young woman finished stroking the huge jet-black horse, Gustus gave the blonde a leg up and Lexa pulled her in front of her. Four guards followed Heda and kept a discreet distance, with four scouts ahead of the pair, ensuring there were no surprises. The blonde loved the feel of Lexa’s arm around her waist and was almost lulled into sleep.

Clarke heard the waterfall, its roar got louder as they approached. Lexa bought Cronus to a standstill and allowed the blonde to look in wonder at the beautiful sight before her. “This is one of my ‘thinking’ places. I often come here to work through tough decisions that I have made or need to make.” Lexa explained.

“It’s wonderful Lexa, I have never seen anything as beautiful as this” Clarke gasped, taking in all that was in front of her, the multitude of the shades of green, were more than she could of ever imagined, and the waterfall was hypnotic, bringing on calmness as the water thundered over the edge. They both dismounted with Lexa catching the blonde, who then watched the brunette collect small twigs and put them in a saddlebag that she had taken from Cronus.

The pair walked into a cave that was behind the waterfall, both needed to use a handrail to keep themselves steady, the power of the cascading water vibrated through their bodies making their teeth chatter. Inside the cave Clarke looked on in awe, it was huge, and a small amount of furniture that had somehow made the cave look homely, with a cupboard, table, chairs, bed, plus a wardrobe. After lighting a fire using the twigs from her saddlebag, the brunette opened the door of the cupboard and took some candles out to light. 

Lexa then took Clarke’s hand and went towards the waterfall to fill the kettle; the brunette could sense fear in the blonde and put a few calming pheromones towards Clarke. The blonde had never smelt anything like that before and the scent calmed her immediately.

“This has been my refuge since I became Heda. I also come here when I have my rut.” Lexa explained as she showed the blonde around the cave “it also has furs if I wish to stay.” Clarke went bright red at the word ‘rut’ and hoped that the brunette didn’t notice. Lexa then took her hand and took her to the back that was out of sight of the caves entrance; a hot spring that was surrounded by rocks on three sides. “Nobody knows why the water is hot in here. I drain and refill it after my stay if I have used it.” Moving back to the main area of the cave, Heda then put the kettle on the fire to boil, the smoke from the fire was pulled into two holes in the roof at the back of the cave, then she laid the table with plates and mugs. 

“Does anybody know this cave is here?” Clarke said between mouthfuls of the bread and goats’ cheese that Lexa had bought. 

“Only a select few, Clarke,” Lexa knew the effect she had on the blonde when she spoke her name and would use it as much as she could. “My guards are at a distance and if I decided to stay the night, I would inform them and two would be despatched to TonDC to let Indra know.” The blonde worried that they were going to stay the night, she wasn’t worried about Heda’s intentions, it was the enclosed space that bothered her.

“Is there something the matter, Clarke?” Lexa could tell from the fear pheromones that were emanating from the young woman.

“I’m a bit worried about sleeping here tonight, I’m not used to it.” the blonde answered honestly.

The brunette gently took the other woman’s hand. “You are safe with me Clarke; I would not allow anything to hurt you. I did not intend to stay the night as I knew it might bother you.” Lexa explained. Clarke looked in wonder and at that moment she knew exactly how she felt and would have to tell Lexa now as she might lose her courage.

Don watched the huge wolf, astonished at what she was seeing. The wolf had gone looking for a pauna and when it found one, it started to roar louder than the beast and then attacked first, going for the feet to pull it to the ground, then jumping out the reach of the beast’s arm. After three tries it managed to do just that, even though the pauna had managed to score a hit with its arm, it was a pointless exercise as the wolf still stood its ground as the hit had no effect. The wolf jumped up and attached itself to the beast’s throat and with its vise like grip and three shakes of its head; the pauna was dead. The escort watched the pauna drop and waited until it was dead before giving help to drag the pauna to the rest of the packs. The scout knew that she was part of some extraordinary event, she wasn’t worried because there was a calmness that flowed from the golden one.

Here goes, Clarke said to herself “can I tell you something Lexa?” no going back now thought the blonde. Lexa nodded, but she was fearful that the blonde would blame her for bringing her to the cave.

“I have feelings for you, I don’t understand most of it, but I know those feelings are strong.” Lexa was going to reply but was stopped by Clarke speaking again “when I see you my insides flutter and when you leave, I miss you. I know I’m damaged goods, but I sincerely hope you can see past that.” Lexa was rendered speechless, and just gazed with her mouth open. 

Noticing that the blonde had started to panic, she quickly put her arms around her. “To me you are not damaged goods Clarke. You are a beautiful young omega and I too have the same feelings for you. You have no idea how special you actually are.” 

“Lexa, I’m a nothing and not an omega. Why do you think that?” Clarke was visibly upset, and she thought that the brunette wouldn’t want her.

“Yes, you are, and a special one at that. I can smell your scent, even though it is bound, which means only I can. All my people can hide their scent, and even if you were, what you call a nothing, I would still feel the way I do now.”

“I’ve never been in heat Lexa, what if I can’t have pups?”

“It would make no difference to me, to have you by my side is more important to me. There are other options, but that is in the future.”

Lexa left the cave, taking Clarke’s hand to help her out, who then jumped at the noise of the call that Heda had made to her guards. Lexa led the blonde away from the waterfall giving them both a different view. The guards went into the cave and packed their Heda’s possessions and finished making the tea that was ready. Gustus took them to the pair. 

They both sipped on their tea as they watched the waterfall. Lexa broke the silence, “I wanted to tell you about the prophecy, but I was waiting until you had recovered completely. I will tell you now as it may make sense of our feelings towards each other. The prophecy was first mentioned by Praimheda, the first commander after the bombs. It is written that there was a golden-haired woman who was the only survivor of a fireball that fell from the sky, the woman was killed before Heda was able to reach her. As there was little information, we are unsure if it happened before that. The Keryon Kom Pakstoka, which means spirit of the wolf, and when a fireball falls from the sky, the golden-haired woman will be passed the spirit of Wanheda, that the wolf holds. Both Hedas’ will rule as one and were destined to be soulmates.”

Clarke had a thousand questions, but she was unable to speak. Lexa held the blonde’s hand, giving the young woman time to process the information. 

“The wolf is on its way to me.” Clarke didn’t ask a question and Lexa was not expecting that response.

“Yes Clarke, I had word that day when I met you and Ontari on your walk.” 

The blonde smiled as she fondly remembered the walk. “How far has she come?”

“My scouts have been following her for fourteen days and is about two days out. We are not sure how far she has walked before being spotted, so it is difficult to estimate how far her journey has been.” Lexa explained and was astonished that Clarke knew the wolf was female, even she herself wasn’t aware of this fact.

“We best leave now if we want to be in TonDC before nightfall.” Lexa pulled the blonde up and then put her arms around Clarke, asking for permission first. The blonde had silent tears flowing from her eyes and Lexa understood that they were happy tears as the beautiful woman in her arms, relaxed and wrapped her arms around her too. “We will talk about this later Clarke; I have to explain all of our options.” 

When the golden wolf had finished her fill she then went to the nearest tree and stood underneath and started to purr, it sounded like a distant clap of thunder. Don took a leap of faith and jumped down beside the wolf, who in turn nodded her head then returned on her journey, relaying what she wanted the human to do. The young alpha then walked beside the wolf with a huge grin upon her face. 

Lexa took Clarke to the glowing forest and as the blonde looked on in amazement the brunette gently took her hand and led her to a blanket she had bought. 

“This is beautiful Lexa; the colours are fantastic.” A thousand different colours danced before her eyes, butterflies landed on her and she spread her arms so more could land. Lexa watched in wonder as the blonde stood and twirled around in circles, looking like she was dancing with a multitude of creatures.

“We live in a harsh world, but it is always good to take time to see its beauty. Anya often bought me here to appreciate what we actually have and to keep me grounded.” Lexa smiled as she remembered those memories. 

“Before you speak about our options, I wish to tell you something.” Clarke had decided to tell Lexa about the sex education on the Ark. It might help her to understand “When we were taught about sex, we were separated into our presentation. I learnt with the Omegas’. The Alpha’s were told to enforce the rules for the Omega’s, all disobedience should be severely punished and recommended a belt as it got the best results. Most of the young Alphas were told not to mate as they had a free hand in the pleasure room. My friend Wells told me about this, he said he was different, but I didn’t believe him. Omegas were told to obey any Alpha or Betas. The only education we got was not to fuck each other as that would mean a public flogging and under no circumstance could we masturbate. “

Lexa was astounded, she was angry at the treatment of the Omegas’. How could any mother allow her daughter to be treated this way? She looked forward to meeting Clarke’s mother; she would be in for an education like no other if the Ark eventually comes to Earth. It also explained the horrified look of the young beta, Monty, when the alpha Wells had thanked her around the fire. Heda took the blonde’s hand in hers “I am lost for words, angry and, if I am honest, bemused as to why they behave as they do.” 

“I am here now and can have a life that I never thought I would.” Smiling as she spoke and believed every word she said. The pair went silent for a few minutes enjoying getting lost in their thoughts.

“When I tell you about our options, I need you to speak honestly with any worries that you have.” Lexa poured them both a drink of water from her skin, she had thought of bringing some sweet wine, but was afraid that Clarke’s decisions may be affected. The blonde nodded and took Lexa’s hand.

“The first option is to decide if we mate first and then have a bonding ceremony in Polis later.  
Option two is to wait for the bonding ceremony before mating.”

“What is the best in your opinion as I am unfamiliar with your ways.” Clarke kept her voice steady which made the commander smile.

“We will have mating bites that will mean we are already together; this will make it a lot easier for our people to accept our union. I know with your past it might be difficult for you to mate, but the third option is that we can fake the mating bites, as I would never force you to mate with me. You alone will dictate the pace.” Lexa’s heart was thumping through her chest and she tried to calm herself.

“I trust you Lexa, as long as you talk me through it, I will be ok. I have zero experience so I will follow your lead” Clarke was sure she would be embarrassed to talk about sex but felt calm. “Can you explain who Wanheda is and then I might understand what option is best for us both.” 

“Wanheda is a warrior and the Commander of Death” Lexa took both of the blonde’s hands as she saw fear in the young woman’s eyes at the mention of her new name “do not fear the name Clarke, it also means that you command life. You rule with fairness and when you see unjustness you will act swiftly punishing those who have no honour. When we get to our capital there is a book to read about Wanheda it can explain more eloquently than I ever could.”

“You are extremely eloquent, and I look forward to reading all the information.” Clarke smiled “also I’m not a warrior so how do I learn quickly?”

“It will be intense training and I will apologise in advance for the pain your body will endure in the beginning. Ontari and Anya will be your trainers and I will do some private training with you, it will be my job to sooth your aches and pains. Just remember that you will have the spirit of Wanheda, she will help you to become a formidable warrior. “You already possess strengths that you are still unaware of, embracing them will make the transition easier.”

“Wow, that’s a lot to take in, I hope I’m worthy to hold the spirit.” Clarke was overwhelmed but not frightened of the pain.

“If you were not worthy the wolf would not be on its way to you Clarke. It will an honour to be by your side throughout.” Lexa couldn’t help smiling at the woman in front of her, she was aware of the silence from the blonde was a thought process.

Clarke let all the information sink in, and she trusted Lexa to look after her “Option one.” Is all she said and the commander who in turn tried not to look creepy at the choice. Her grin got a raised eyebrow look from the blonde making Lexa freeze……” sorry Clarke……. I……. did not……. well I……... she never finished as Clarke leant across the small space between them and left a whisper of a kiss on Heda’s cheek. The commander relaxed and smiled, she stood and pulled Clarke into a hug, “come, we will return to TonDC and prepare for our visitor. We can also decide where we want to go to mate.” Clarke blushed at the thought and this time Lexa gently kissed her cheek. 

On their return Clarke went to see her friends as she wanted to explain what had happened. She found Octavia at the training ground; Murphy was trying to impress the grounders but failed as he spent most time on his ass. Clarke didn’t have anything against the man as he never abused her in any way, but he was a typical dickhead Ark alpha. “Hi O, where is Raven as I need to talk to you both?”

“I think she is with Anya; she has been gone for hours” Lincoln joined the two friends, “she is eating her evening meal with both Anya and Ontari.”

“Thanks, Linc….” Octavia smiled to the alpha as she grabbed the blonde’s hand to pull her up, and they went to find their friend.

“Hi Rae” the pair said in unison. Raven smiled and knew they needed to speak to her, so she stood and said good night and the three left together.

Both Octavia and Raven had their months wide open and shocked into silence at what their friend had told them. Ontari and Anya were stood outside listening and were there in case of any adverse reactions. They are sure that Lexa would probably tie them both on a tree if she had known, Indra spotted the pair and chased them away with the threat of Heda. The commander had watched the whole episode from the treeline, she chuckled at the pair of branwodas who she called close friends, but she knew that they meant well. She smiled at Indra as she wasn’t afraid to chase the pair, her loyalty was never in question. Lexa called Indra over “If I am right, watch what happens.”

Clarke had heard the commotion and came out of her tent with her arms folded over her chest, she watched Ontari and Anya bickering as to whose fault it was. “What do you think you’re doing? I sincerely hope you weren’t spying on us.” Both her friends came to her side and she continued “has nobody taught you that it’s rude to listen in to other people’s private conversations?” The bickering pair looked like two rabbits caught in the headlights. Ontari was about to speak but Clarke cut her off…. “I can’t wait for my training to be over as I will kick both of your ass’s.” The three friends turned in unison and returned to their tent. Lexa and Indra were struggling to keep their laughter in check. The commander silently sneaked up on the pair of idiots “what is the meaning of this, I hope you are not bothering my intended and her friends.” She wasn’t sure which one jumped the highest, they both apologised and did a runner and even managed to turn into each other knocking themselves flat on the ground; Indra looking down on them with her famous death wish stare.

“Are you three alright?” Lexa asked outside the tent. Clarke joined her outside “nothing we couldn’t handle” smiling at the commander “intended? I love it.” Lexa raised her eyebrows and took hold of the blonde’s hand and kissed it. “Would you care to join me for something to eat and discuss the option.” Clarke’s legs almost buckled, she was pleased when Lexa offered her arm and as they walked away laughter erupted from the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. next time will be the the wolf's arrival in TonDC and the mating
> 
> Stay safe and be kind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wolf is here.

Clarke and Lexa ate their food in a comfortable silence, the blonde kept looking at the brunette’s face and was struck by the beauty of a perfectly sculptured face, drawing it her mind. Heda looked up at the precise moment that Clarke started to stare, waiting for the young woman to notice. In the end Lexa slowly moved her hand and stroked the blonde’s cheek, bringing her out of her stupor. Lexa smiled and was about to talk when Ryder told her that a scout had entered the camp and was wanting to report information.

The Commander stood and asked Clarke to stand beside her “this will involve you” Lexa whispered.  
Hatti entered the tent with Ryder holding the tent flap for her. “Heda the golden wolf will reach here tomorrow.” The red-haired scout, managed to control her breath, then continued “Don is walking beside the wolf. When we stopped the wolf kind of called her down from a tree, so she jumped down and the wolf nodded, and Don then walked by its side.”

“Thank you, Hatti, get yourself rested as you can join the procession tomorrow as they will be close.”  
Lexa smiled to herself and the blonde looked over with an inquiring face. 

“Don is an amazing storyteller; I have no doubt that this will be spread throughout the twelve clans by the end of the next full moon.” Lexa guessed that it was her smile that caused the blonde to react.

“I can’t wait to hear it. Do we talk now as I am getting anxious now?” At this point in time Clarke was unaware if her anxiety was caused by the spirit or option one.

“You have nothing to fear, Clarke. Do you think you will be able mate tomorrow night? I know this is not the ideal way to plan a mating, but due to time constraints, for example, when you start training you will probably not want to even see me let alone mate. I would have preferred to court you first, getting to know each other and take you to my favourite places.”

Clarke chuckled “Let’s just go for it and see what happens, I trust you, so I know that you won’t hurt me.” 

“I think it will be better if we go somewhere private, it will be more relaxing for both of us.” Lexa shyly asked, and Clarke realised that the brunette was nervous as well.

“What about the cave behind the waterfall? I know I got anxious, but I will be prepared this time and it’s really private.” Lexa smiled and took Clarke’s hand and kissed it gently, and the blonde felt her heart kick up a gear, thumping loudly in her ears.

“I will walk you to your tent, Clarke, tomorrow will be a long day.” 

After seeing her intended at her tent, Lexa went looking for Anya, eventually finding her in Indra’s tent with her advisor, Ontari. “Heda, the person we were about to look for.” 

Clarke explained the choices that she made to her two friends, also telling them that the wolf will be here tomorrow. “Wow Griff, looks like this is our last night in this tent together, we should have had a drink, it’s not on that we don’t get a party.” Raven laughed, watching the blonde blush.

“I am happy for you Clarke” Octavia hugged her best friend “you deserve happiness, and this also gives us hope for a future.” 

“Thanks O, you will be happy too, just get your courage to ask a certain warrior out.” 

“Nothing gets passed you Clarkey.” Raven laughed along with Octavia.

“That’s true Rae, you need to have a serious chat with Anya.” Clarke chuckled.

“Smartass….” Raven countered. All three laughed and chatted about tomorrow.

Lexa explained about Don walking with the wolf to her Generals.

“Oh, the sprits are being cruel, we will never hear the end of it, I swear that alpha is still a goufa and will remain so until her fight is over.” Indra laughed at her comment, shaking her head at the thought. 

Both Lexa and Anya laughed. “I remember the time she ran off in mid-strike in a training spar with you Indra” Anya reminisced “when you asked her why, she said she saw something in a tree, and when you asked what it was she told you it was a bird.” All four erupted into laughter, an exceedingly rare occurrence in TonDC as it was usually only in Polis that they were slightly more casual. They were also very protective of Don and would fight to the death if anyone were stupid enough to hurt her. After explaining what she required Heda left and went passed the quiet tent of her intended, she peeked inside and all three were in a heap and fast asleep. Her alpha was not jealous, which surprised Lexa, but she was aware of the bond the trio had.

Lexa called to collect Clarke at the crack of dawn, laughing at the antics of her intended, who was not a morning person.

“Why do I need to be up this early Lexa?”

“I have a surprise for you, Clarke” The Commander chuckled at the blonde’s mood.

“Better be good one.” The blonde grumbled, not convinced that any surprise was worth the effort of getting up this early.

Looking around the brunette’s tent, she could not see anything that looked like a surprise. Lexa took her arm and took her behind a partition, revealing a steaming hot bath and she could smell the pine that wafted from the bath. Clarke had been going to the bath house and in comparison, this looked positively luxurious. The blonde smiled as she notices a steaming hot mug of tea that was placed on a table beside the tub. Lexa showed her intended the choices for the soap, shampoo, and conditioner. 

“There are fresh clothes for you, if you need me just shout.” Kissing Clarke’s hand before leaving.

“Thank you, Lexa.” The blonde whispered as she pulled the brunette’s arm before she left and received a huge smile in return.

Clarke moaned as she sunk into the water and just soaked as she drank the tea, then using her choice of soap that smelled of pine and something she didn’t recognise. After finishing she got out and used the towels to dry herself. Dressing in the soft black leather pants, blue tank top and a long black coat like Lexas. 

“Heda, can I have a brush please” the item was quickly produced with the brunette’s hand only visible. “it’s ok Lexa I am fully dressed.” Clarke laughed and was impressed by The Commander’s respectful behaviour.

The pair sat together around the fire, enjoying their breakfast. Casually chatting to Lincoln, Indra, Octavia, and Raven who had joined them. One of the warriors passed a message to Heda; the wolf was entering TonDC at the same time Clarke spoke up “she is here.”

Ontari and Anya returned with a group of helpers and nodded to Lexa that her wishes had been completed, the pair joined the party that surrounded the fire. 

Indra stood and cleared all the crowd who were in the processions path, telling them to climb trees to observe, in a flash they darted in all directions, not wishing to annoy the general.

The giant golden wolf walked with its escort behind and the scout beside her. She knew she had made the right choice in picking the young woman, she had sensed her free spirit and her courage, so the years of waiting for the new Wanheda were finally over and she couldn’t be happier with the new recipient as it was well deserved. Her strength shone through, enduring the horror of her treatment in that contraption in the sky. 

Clarke stood up as the wolf approach, Lexa remained seated along with others who were sat around the fire. She was nervous but nor frightened, then feeling calm creep up on her as the golden one came towards her. Don left the procession as they approached and stood with the wolf’s escort as they had all stopped and sat down. 

The golden wolf saw the blonde and nodded her head in respect, gently purring when the new vessel nodded back. Noticing that the flame was sat she went over and gently pulled her up to join her soulmates side. The wolf lay down in front of Clarke, allowing the young woman to be able to reach her forehead, joining them both together. 

The spirit of Wanheda was released by the wolf and the ethereal entity of illuminating long silver threads, went skywards like a tornado, returning quickly, wrapping itself around the blonde getting faster, eventually entering the blonde’s body. Clarke had seen nothing like it, when it entered her body there was no pain, just a feeling of the spirit settling in. Those watching saw the blonde’s back arch as she looked towards the sky, her arms straight back. Lexa put her arm around Clarke’s waist to keep her grounded. 

The golden wolf once more pressed her forehead against the blonde, silently passing information, repeating the process with Heda. As she turned to leave Clarke gave the wolf a hug which made her purr loudly, deafening all those around them. Don was thanked with a nod and the golden one and her escort, walked away and finally gave a loud howl as they left TonDC.

Nobody had moved an inch, even though the golden wolf was long gone. “It is time to restart your daily business.” Heda ordered and watched as everyone scurried about in all directions. “Don, I have to speak with you.”

“Now Heda?”

“Yes now, follow me.” leading the scout away from the fire and out of the hearing of others. “Thank you for performing your duty with honour” the young woman started to dance about on the tips of her toes, so Lexa started to speak again “under no circumstance are you to repeat any of the events of the journey of the wolf, until I say otherwise. The other scouts are being told the same and there will be no talking between all of you either. Do you understand?” Don was hopping around and hadn’t said a word. Lexa spotted Indra and beckoned her over. “Please can you instil the importance of complying with my instructions.”

“Sha Heda.” Walking away with the scout who continued to hop.

Lexa invited those close to her into the tent, waiting for Indra to join them before having food and tea served. Nobody had said a word, but Raven couldn’t hold her tongue a second longer. “Are we not going to discuss the elephant in the room?”

“What the hell is an elefent, and why would it be in my tent?” Lexa shouted as she jumped up, sword at the ready to strike it down.

“It’s a saying that was used before the bombs, meaning that all present are ignoring the truth, and are not having a discussion on the issue. An elephant is a huge animal.” Clarke explained with a chuckle, then shot a look at Raven. 

Ontari laughed at the saying. “Please let me use this at the next clans meeting.”

“I am sure it will be hilarious, If the leaders are getting on my nerves, I will grant your wish my friend. It will save me from pushing one off the tower.” Heda laughed at the thought.

The discussion took place with Lincoln doing the explaining, his soft quiet voice relayed the information from the journals that held the prophecy that he had read, so was an expert on the legend. The group left leaving Lexa and Clarke alone. 

“Are you ready to leave now?” Heda asked.

“Yes, I am and looking forward to spending time with you.” 

Lexa took Clarke’s hand and led them to the stables. The same guards accompanied the pair and scouts would once again be ahead of them.

With Lexa’s arm around her waist, Clarke felt calm without even a hint of anxiety and put a hand on top of the brunettes. Heda loved the gesture and gave the blonde a gentle squeeze. 

Lexa caught Clarke as she got off Cronus, both enjoying the closeness in each other’s arms. “Would you like to sit here first, watching the sunset, before going into the cave?” Heda asked. The blonde shook her head indicating that they should head inside. 

When the entered the cave, it was bathed in light, the flames dancing on the walls, a fire had been lit and there even seemed to be more furs on the bed.

“How” is all Clarke could say.

“Ontari and Anya along with a party of helpers, did it all this morning.” 

“Oh my god, do they know what we are doing?”

“No Clarke, but I am sure they would have had an idea.” Lexa watched Clarke shiver when her name was spoken “are you cold Clarke?” she teased.

“No, I’m good.” Shivering again, but noticed the smirk on the brunette’s face “you are doing that on purpose, aren’t you?” 

Moving into Clarke’s space “sorry I could not help myself.”

“Forgiven, on this occasion.” Smiling at her soon to be mate. 

The pair gravitated towards each other; their breath hitched in unison as they lent in for their first kiss. It was slow and gentle, and Lexa slipped her tongue into Clarke’s mouth resulting in a moan from the blonde. 

Clarke had never felt like this before, every inch of her body tingled and between her legs she felt something twitching. Lexa stopped the kiss and took hold of the blonde’s tank top, looking straight into those blue eyes for permission to take it off. Clarke lifted her arms and Lexa lifted it over her head. The beauty before her bought her hands to the clasp of her bra and freed the breasts. Lexa gasped, then quickly shed herself of all her clothes.

“You’re beautiful Lexa.” Clarke panted as she took in the naked body before her, and the huge cock that was fully erect, that increased the twitching between her legs. The blonde undid her pants and quickly pulled them down along with her underwear. 

“You are the magnificent one Clarke.” Lexa led them to the furs, and both lay down. The brunette began to worship the blonde, kissing down the neck and sucking gently where the mating mark was soon going to be. Moving lower and tweaked one nipple while sucking on the other. Lexa loved the breasts and couldn’t get enough of them, gently squeezing both.

Clarke felt lost in the waves of pleasure, unashamedly moaning, and using plenty of expletives. Aware that her partner was getting close to her climax, Lexa was between the blonde’s legs. Slowly licking the outer folds, then slid her tongue into the cunt. “Oh fuck….” Was the desired effect.  
The brunette loved the taste of her lover, even the slight taste of metal, and sweet……oh so sweet. Lexa thought she was going to come, but managed to control herself, moving to lick the clit that was peeking through its hood. Two sucks and circles were all that was needed, and Clarke became undone, her body jerked as she fell over the edge, the wave of pleasure taking over her whole body. Lexa held the blonde in her arms, she hadn’t cleaned up her partner, Clarke would need that slick of juices. 

As the blonde returned to earth, she smiled at her lover, hugging her, before she was able to speak. Her body was on fire and still in a state of arousal, and she felt so lucky to be able to feel like this as her fate was meant to be so different, and for the first time in forever that she felt whole.  
“Wow” that was amazing Lexa, I was not expecting that.” She gasped, still panting but managed to say a few words.

Lexa watched in awe as her lover came down from her high, and a tear escaped. She would wait until the blonde was ready before mating.

“Lexa, I need you inside…. like now.” Clarke had sensed the brunette hesitating, so she gave her a nudge.

“Your wish is my command.” Lexa paused “If you feel too uncomfortable, or I am hurting you, tell me to stop and I will.” Clarke almost cried at Lexas concern, but there was no way on earth she was going to stop.

“Promise me Clarke, as I will be upset if you do not, I never want to hurt you.” The blonde thought about it and understood the brunettes’ point of view.

“Fine……. I promise.” Lexa smiled at the reply and lay on top of her lover, her wolf growled when the young woman automatically spread her legs. She rubbed her cock up and down the folds to provide some lubrication and then gently pushed inside the entrance, pausing so Clarke could get used to the size. Clarke’s eyes shot into the back of her head as Lexa slowly pushed further.

“Wait” The blond gasped for air and her partner stopped immediately. Lexa started to withdraw…. “I said wait not stop, I’m just getting comfortable.” Lexa growled as her lover moved her hips. “I’m good to go now.” Clarke saw the brunette ponder “it means carry on” 

Lexa started to push again, extremely slowly, and the further she went the language got louder.

“Oh gods……. Don’t you dare fucking stop.” Lexa pulled back and slid straight back in. “Oh fuck….  
Repeating this a few times, before going deeper in and finally a yell from Clarke as she bottomed out. She watched the blonde closely, making sure that she was all right and got an answer when a guttural moan reverberated around the cave. Lexa started to thrust, gently at first, then sped up. 

“You like this Clarke.” She could smell the blonde’s arousal.

“Fuck…so good. Fuck… don’t stop. Fuck…. yes.” Lexa felt the walls contract and grab her cock, and her knot pulsate. So, she latched onto Clarke’s neck and sunk her teeth in, pulling the blonde up so she could do the same. “Together” she whispered and roared when she came with the blonde. “Knot me now.” Clarke ordered, screaming a final ‘fuck’ as she was stretched then filled, triggering another orgasm. Lexa hugged her lover, laying her down in front of her so she could hold the young woman in her arms. Neither of them needing to speak, but both lost in their own thoughts. The brunette was confused as her knot had only appeared during her rut, it wasn’t unwelcome, and she thought that this may be the first of many surprises for the pair.

When Lexa was able to withdraw, Clarke started to cry. “Shhh… you are safe, I have got you.” She whispered, as she pulled the young woman into her arms, worried that she had done something wrong.

“I never thought I would have this, or ever feel the way I do. Thank you for making me whole.”

“There is no need to thank me niron. It was an amazing experience for me too.” Silently angry at the treatment that the blonde had endured. One day she would bring all of those, who abused her mate, to account.

“It was? Clarke looked in her lovers sparkling green eyes and saw only truth.

“Yes, it was, and I hope I was not rough.”

“You were perfect” Clarke kissed the mating mark she had made, feeling a twitch of Lexa’s cock coming back to life. “If you think you are going to use that again before you feed me, then you’ve got another think coming.” 

Niron – Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Clarke gets used to the spirit!
> 
> Keep safe and be kind.
> 
> Oh....... comments are welcome, and i will reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some violence.

The newly mated pair were in the hot spring, taking turns to wash each other. It was the perfect end to a perfect day, then finally wrapping themselves in each other’s arms, sleeping soundly.

Clarke woke alone, she sat up and stretched her naked body. Lexa watched as she laid the breakfast table, almost abandoning the task as she ogled. Blue met green; Lexa was busted as the blonde smirked at her mate.

“Good morning, beautiful…. your breakfast awaits.” Lexa kissed the hand of her mate as she helped her off the bed, helping her put on a type of dressing gown. It was silver and blue which made Clarke smile.

“Thank you niron” the blonde laughed as the commander raised an eyebrow “I asked Ontari what it meant, I remembered you saying it to me once.”

“I am, once again, impressed at your ability to ask questions, of others, Clarke.” Lexa smiled as she watched the blonde shiver, who in turn stuck her tongue out. “How are you feeling after yesterday’s activities?”

“Do you mean the wolf?”

“No Clarke ……. “Lexa smirked, just after the blonde shivered again.

“Smart ass…… I’m a bit uncomfortable, nothing I can’t handle though.” The blonde gave a huge grin. She knew that Lexa wouldn’t let her have sex today, but she had another idea. “After breakfast, can you tell me about a bit about yourself?”

“Yes, we can go outside after tidying up in here.” The two of them cleared up, well Lexa did most of it. Clarke, however, did manage to dry the dishes and tidied up the bed.

They sat in the same place as they had before and drank some tea. “To become Heda, each person must have nightblood.” Lexa saw the confused look Clarke was giving her “it means that my blood is black. I started to train to be a warrior when I was three summers old. I was a seken and Anya was my fos.” She went on to explain what a second and first meant and her training in the Capital Polis, which was her main home now. She then explained the conclave when she was chosen to be the next Heda; I was thirteen summers, and I am twenty-three summers now.” Clarke couldn’t believe how young Lexa was when she became Heda.

“Do you have any family?” the blonde wanted every detail of her lover’s life.

“My parents were taken by the mountain men before I became Heda. I have a komfoni, who is my mother’s mother my brother Lincoln is one summer older than me. I had a sister who died along side of my lover.” Lexa took a quick look at her mate and with a nod and gently took her hand in hers. “Costia was a wild free spirit and she refused to be bonded. It was my first love, while I was calculating she was impulsive, often leading my little sister into trouble. My sister was named Adiella, she insisted on being called Leda, and I adored her. Her hair was the colour of fire, and green eyes that changed colour in the sun. she finally agreed that Anya could be her fos and was to start her training on the day she disappeared. She was 11 summers when she was killed by Nia in Azgeda. Costia often threatened to go as a peace keeping envoy, so we assume that this is what she must have done, taking Leda with her. I have not forgiven her for taking my sister away from me.

Lexa was quiet for a few minutes. “I’m sorry if my question upset you.” Clarke whispered. The brunette smiled back.

“No, you did not upset me, I was dwelling on my past and I realise it is time to forgive. Please do not worry as you can ask me anything.”

“You must have missed your sister.”

“Yes, in a way I still do……… It may be a phrase or comment that I hear, but it makes me smile. I did not realise how popular she was until after she died, the whole household were grief stricken. When she was two summers, she came to live with me at Polis, she said her name was Leda, and if I used her given name, she would kick my ankle if we were alone. I asked, when she was ten summers, she said it was simple; she could not pronounce her name, so she picked another.” The fond memory bought a smile to Lexa’s face.

“Thanks for sharing those memories, it’s important to remember the good ones.” The blonde cupped Lexa’s face, hoping to sooth the pain.

“Do you have some good memories?”

“I’m sure that I must have, but when we landed on Earth, I couldn’t think of one, only the bad ones. Even of my father, who somehow, I knew I adored. The time I was in the cell was traumatic and I blocked out the past. I don’t even know if he is still alive. He was the top man and his expertise and would have been too valuable to float, so I hang on to that.” Clarke had tears in her eyes as she became frustrated at being unable to remember anything good.

“In time you will remember, and you will also make new ones.” Lexa pulled the blonde up and the pair went back into the cave. Lexa started on their lunch, as she went to the cupboard; Clarke pounced, pulling her mate towards the furs. The brunette found herself flat out on the bed, with Clarke taking off the woman’s boots and pants, very slowly, pulling down her shorts to reveal an already stiff cock. Lexa knew what her lover was about to do, “Clarke” was all she said as the blonde started to move her hands around Heda’s cock, moving them up and down. Lexa struggled to keep her arousal under control as she wanted it to last, when Clarke moved her head towards the cock, Lexa almost came. The blonde took the cock into her mouth and started to lick and suck on the head, and using her tongue to shove into the hole that was seeping pre cum. It was sloppy and she had no idea what she was meant to do, but Clarke continued. Slowly she took more into her mouth, only hesitating as it hit the back of her throat, pulling back so she could get used to it. When she plunged right in again; Lexa became undone. Shouting out her mate’s name. The blonde swallowed all she could, and as she sat back up to watch Lexa, she put her tongue out and licked the cum that dripped out of her mouth. The brunette groaned bringing her cock back to life.

“I did not expect that today.” Lexa choked, as she came down from her high.

“Well I aim to please…… I hope it was ok, as I had no idea what I was doing. I thought if you can use your mouth on me, then I could do the same.” Clarke spoke confidently and only blushed slightly before she continued “maybe you can give me a few lessons.” Lexa was at a loss what to say. She loved this young woman with all her heart. She was just about to reply…………

“Oh my god…… don’t you dare interrupt again, certainly about that subject.” The brunette was shocked at the outburst, but she noticed that her lover had silver specks that made her blue eyes glimmer and she looked magnificent. “What is the matter Clarke?”

“Wanheda…… she congratulated me on my performance, and also said a thank you to you as it’s the first time for centuries that she had felt so good.” Lexa burst out laughing, only Clarke could be brave enough to berate the great Wanheda.  
“Not funny……... Lexa. I can’t have her pop into my head like that.”

“Sorry niron, it was funny how you told her off out loud. She has retreated as your eyes are back to normal.”

“what do you mean?”

“Your beautiful blue eyes have flecks of silver that shine so bright. This must mean that Wanheda is present.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand “come let us eat and then we can pack up for our journey back to TonDC. When they were ready to leave the brunette pulled her mate into a hug and a slow gentle kiss. “Thank you, Clarke, for bringing me back to life.” Lexa had a tear in her eye, but instead of wiping it away, she let it fall. “Thank you, Lexa, for showing me that I have worth; ai hod yu in. Lexa gasped, then a huge smile lit up her face; ai hod yu in seintaim. After a hug for their declarations of love the pair left.

Lexa gave a signal, once again making Clarke jump, for her horse to be bought to her. The blonde thumped Heda on the arm “let me know when you’re going to do that, I nearly had a heart attack.”  
The brunette just laughed…. On the way back to the village, Clarke spotted four wolf cubs, pointing them out to Lexa, who in turn stopped her guards; they all watched the cubs playing and chasing each other, all under the watchful eye of their parents. The two wolves stood and watched the group of people, they nodded their heads towards Wanheda, who nodded back. They lay back down and stretched their limbs, before continuing to keep watch. A beginning of an idea entered her head and the spirit of Wanheda chuckled in agreement. This vessel was going to be the greatest bar none.

As the newly mated couple entered TonDC, the people cheered and shouted out good wishes, as they went past, Lexa pulled Clarke closer to her. Ilake, the Trikru leader, greeted the party, his bald head shone in the sunlight and grey steely eyes that looked menacing. He was however a quietly spoken man, who congratulated Heda and Wanheda.

Octavia and Raven were waiting at Heda’s tent along with Lincoln, Ontari, Anya and Indra. “Now we talk about the mountain, it is time to rid this world of the maunon.” Heda told the group. “Raven kom Skaifayakru, was your visit to the metal pod successful?”

“That would be a big yes, along with Anya and Indra we had the help of Murphy and some huge dudes. We went to the dropship and we got a lot of rocket fuel that will be more than enough to blow the mountain apart, like a knife cuts through cheese.” Raven briefed Lexa and Clarke. “Your turn O” pushing Octavia forward.

“When we entered their camp most people were scared, but Murphy managed to calm them all down. The new leader, Bellamy, my ex-brother, informed us that they had killed Finn, but I’m not so sure as the Omegas looked petrified, almost pleading with us to take them back with us.”

“Octavia kom Skaifayakru speaks true Heda, there was an awful atmosphere in Skaikru camp.” Indra added. Lexa went to the tent flap and ordered Ryder to bring Murphy to her tent. The young man was pushed gently through the flap and bowed “Heda”

“On your visit to the camp yesterday, did you feel that something was not quite right? Speak true.”  
Murphy cleared his throat. “Yes, I did Heda, Bellamy didn’t want me to stay and when I went to speak with a few of the Omega’s, I was surrounded by twelve of the guys. I asked about Finn and the omega’s eyes did not match with what the alphas were saying.” He bowed and left the tent. Lexa knew he had come a long way and even though she didn’t trust him yet, she thought that she would eventually.  
“Bring him back” she ordered. When the young man re-entered “I am so sorry Heda, I thought you had finished.”

“I had, John kom Skaikru, but I think you would be useful in a future raid on the camp.” Lexa got a nod from her mate as she had understood what was going to happen.

Lincoln produced the sketches of the mountain, that Raven had asked him to do. He also had found a door in the tunnels that was open and when he described what was in it. Raven screamed “Yes”

Ontari had been with Lincoln and went in further and noticed a body was ejected from the wall into a giant bucket, when she looked inside it contained five of their people, all dead. Lincoln joined Ontari and they climbed up the shoot, they forced one of the flaps and used Ontari’s sword to prise the door open, inside there were hundreds of their people. Lincoln spoke to a few and told them they will be rescued soon and be ready, handing one woman a key from one of the cages. They both retreated when an alarm started up.

“Well done all of you. Now we plan.” Lexa led the meeting and finalised all the details. The Heda was amazed at the three friends and how Raven was calculating complex numbers in her head before she wrote them on paper.

Monty agreed to go on a mission with Lincoln and Murphy, to identify any cctv and how to change angles to their advantage. There were no cameras near the entrance of the tunnel that they needed to use, and they investigated the unlocked missile silo and saw no cameras. They could not gain access to the place which held their people as they heard too much activity, so made a quick exit.

The plans were completed, and the final briefing would be held when Raven had completed the bombs. With a gap in the timescale, Lexa knew it was possible to bring forward the rescue of the Omega’s from the dropship. Murphy and Monty agreed to help.

“It will look authentic if I was beaten up a bit.” Murphy stated, he knew that if he just walked into the camp many would be suspicious. Lexa agreed, and was impressed when the skai boy took each thump without groaning. “Well done John.” Heda nodded in appreciation. He had impressed her a few times and knew that he was changing. The one called Wells was another matter as he let his guard down, reverting to his old ways of trying to intimidate Beta’s and Omega’s. On each occasion it was reported to her, he was becoming more frustrated as his antics were unsuccessful. The Skai boy is becoming dangerous, and she knew he would make his move soon.

The party was made up of Lexa, Clarke, Ontari, Anya, Indra, Gustus and Ryder, along with fifty warriors and five scouts, plus Octavia, Monty, and Murphy. Don jumped from a tree and passed on some relevant information, and the group stopped short of the dropship and would continue to get closer on foot. Murphy started his role and coughed, groaned, and shouted help. He was starting to enjoy his new life and would do everything he could to keep it that way.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Bellamy asks Murphy and he knew that he would have to kill him if he wants his leadership back.

“They are coming for you, I got away, I don’t know how far behind they are.” Murphy stuttered.

“let them try, we are ready for anything.” The alpha put his chest out and shouted orders, the Omega’s were ordered to sit down in the front of the gates. Murphy saw Finn out the corner of his eye, but he waited for the signal. As soon as he heard it, he lunged at Bellamy, knocking the gun from his hand, Bellamy went to punch him and Murphy blocked his punch, and landed one of his own. The fight was over before it began, as the warriors of Heda attacked from the back and picking up those that were running away. Lexa and Clarke arrived in time to see Bellamy’s face with a look of shock, he then saw his sister sauntering beside a bald grounder. “My sister, it’s so good to see you.”  
“Shut up Bellamy, you no longer have a sister.” Punching him in the face. “Who is in charge here, the alpha asked, trying to look as if Octavia hadn’t knocked him down, then looking towards Gustus as he assumed that it was him.

“That would be me” Lexa’s voice was menacing and many of the prisoners wet themselves. I am the Commander of the twelve clans. If you all do as you are asked, you will be safe, all of you hiding, reveal yourselves now.” She watched as the remaining Skaikru join the other prisoners. Murphy went to Heda and told her that he had seen Finn. The pair went into the dropship and found that he had gone through the floor and out of a maintenance door. Murphy bought his finger up to his mouth, while pointing towards the door. Lexa nodded, “all clear Heda” Ontari shouted from the third level. Murphy moved through the door slowly and waited until Lexa was close, she was going to the left, and pointed for him to go right. Finn fell over in shock “Murphy you scared the crap out of me……...” he did not have a chance to continue as The Commander towered over him with a death wish look that had the coward shaking. She yanked him up with one hand “You will face a slow and painful death for what you did to Clarke” spitting the words in his face. Indra took the disgusting excuse of a boy through the hatch and back down the ramp.

Clarke noticed that the Omega’s were sat in front of the makeshift gate and were all shaking, she saw that they were people she knew. “Harper you are safe now.” She whispered into the girl’s ear as she took her into her arms and held her as she wept. The whole camp watched in silence as the blonde managed to comfort all the girls with that one act of compassion. Heda walked towards her mate and sent calming pheromones towards the Omega’s. They watched as Clarke took the scary woman’s hand and kissed it. Not once in their short lives had they witnessed anything as simple or as beautiful as that gesture.

Bellamy made a rush at Lexa, and he grabbed her, with the intention of bringing her to the ground; he failed as the Heda had known he was running towards her and grounded herself. He bought his knife up to her throat. “You are all going to leave now, and I will give you her back when I’m good and ready.” Lexa put her hand in the air to halt her people, who obeyed without question. “Ain” is all she said and within seconds he was bloody and lying in a heap. “Octavia kom Skaifayakru, does he deserve a slow death, or shall I end his fight now?”

“Can I speak with the Omega’s and let you know, Heda.” Lexa understood and nodded. Clarke went with her friend and they got the names of those who had raped them, they also told of the ones that were forced to rape them, with a gun to their head. They all agreed that they didn’t want those ones to die, but they should face a lesser punishment. The blonde stood to leave…….

“Clarke you’re alive, I’m so pleased to see you. Can you tell these savages to let me go?” The blonde was fuming, and made her way over to him, her silver looking eyes shone with anger. Finn…. how come this stupid boy didn’t get it. “Savage? You’re the fucking savage, how many of these Omega’s have you raped?” she waited for an answer “I said how fucking many?” her voice was dark and deeper than normal. She got hold of his shirt, and Indra let go. She threw him ten feet in the air and was at his feet before he could get up, she threw him back towards Indra. “Bellamy has done the most, I just took my turn. You loved it when we did it, you even loved to be roughed up…….” He couldn’t utter another word as Octavia punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

Nobody said a word, Lexa went to her mate, putting an arm around her waist. Octavia came and stood next to the pair. “Shall I mention the elephant again?”  
“We will talk about it when we get to TonDC.” Clarke told her friends, she wasn’t avoiding the subject, but getting the Omega’s safe was more important.

_Maunon- Mountain men_  
_ai hod yu in seintaim - I love you too_  
_Ain- Mine_

Notes: I’m writing notes on here, my copies have different notes. As I get easily confused I will do it this way. Next week will have the executions, and Wanheda makes an appearance!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good chunk of violence, so beware if it could trigger you.

“How many Beta’s are in the camp John?” Lexa pondered, as she didn’t want them to suffer from the Alpha’s that would be left. “Approximately twenty, Heda.”  
“Do you think it would be wise to take them with us?”  
“Not all of them, as some are really violent, but most are ok and are willing to help the Omega’s”  
“Would you be prepared to point the violent ones out?” Lexa was confident that he would do so.  
Murphy went to the group sitting together and pointed them out, also he tapped three Alpha’s who were trying to hide in the middle. In the end, only five female Beta’s joined the twenty-seven Omega’s who were ready to go. Of the Skaikru left, and after Clarke had given Murphy the names of the those who will face justice, twenty were taken prisoners, five Beta’s and the rest were Alpha’s  
Lexa ordered fifty of her warriors to stay behind and show the others how to hunt, bringing them all to TonDC before night fall the day after tomorrow. Leaving the order to kill them all if they were attacked.

Two carts held most of the Omega’s and the rest walked, with Clarke and Octavia. Harper held hands with Clarke, “Are we really safe?” The young omega whispered. She was petrified and had been shaking, but the blonde had managed to calm her down with her soothing pheromones. Lexa joined the pair “We have four healers arriving from the villages surrounding TonDC.” Harper had kept her head down, trying not to annoy the alpha.

“Harper, this is my mate, Lexa.” Quietly introducing the brunette.

“Are you sure that she is an Alpha?” harper asked Clarke.

“Yes, I can assure you, that she is………”

“But she doesn’t stink.”

Lexa looked at her mate, silently asking permission to answer, and getting a nod in return. “Harper, we are taught to control ourselves at a young age. We can all keep our smell in check, as it could mean life or death in the forest as our enemies could track us. You all have worth, and I think you have the makings of a warrior. When you have recovered, you may pick whatever you want to be.” Heda explained softly “Excuse me, as I am going to organise a quick stop, I think we could all do with one.”

Harper had tears in her eyes “When Murphy was in charge, he said we would be safe, and we were until he disappeared, mind you, he would have been killed by the others if he hadn’t.” Lexa passed her waterskin to the omega first, Harper had watched in awe as the commander had filled it in the stream herself. A small smile broke out, brightening up her face.

On their Arrival in TonDC, Heda was given a message from one of her warriors. She was not surprised, and she was delighted at the outcome. After Clarke had seen to the settling down of the Skaikru Omega’s and Beta’s, staying with them as the fisas checked them all out, she found Lexa, who had sent a message for them to meet up. The pair were meeting with an Omega warrior to explain what Wells had done.

“Can you explain what the Skai boy did to you?” Lexa’s stoic mask was in place. The young omega showed no sign of nervousness, Her jet black braided hair fell down her back and her brown eyes never wavered as she nodded, “Yes Heda, I was helping to cut logs for the fire, when I was approached by the little skrish. He had his pisa out and demanded that I present. After he failed to make me submit, he attacked. I then proceeded to defend myself and hit him, he kept trying to jok me even though I was hitting him until he was unable to stand.”

“Thank you, Marti, you may leave now.” Lexa looked at her mate and both agreed that the warrior spoke true, so they headed to the cells. Wells was sat in a corner with his head in his hands, resting on his knees, the other prisoners as well as both Bellamy and Finn had been removed and placed in the pit cells, she didn’t care if it was uncomfortable for the pair as tomorrow, they will be dead.

“Get up?” Heda’s deep voice rebounded off the walls. The skai alpha stayed where he was. Opening the door, Lexa went in and grabbed wells by the scuff of his neck and pulled him to his feet, he didn’t struggle.

“What the hell were you thinking Wells? You’re back to your old ways again, you’re a typical Ark jerk.” Clarke spat at him with a lot of venom. He looked at her in disgust, and Lexa noticed that he was getting an erection, so she indicated for Clarke to stand beside her. The blonde shook her head as her eyes turned silver. “Look at this pathetic little alpha, getting excited in Clarke’s presence. I will tell you this little boy, you will never have her……. She has found her soulmate, worth more than all your Ark Alpha’s put together. You will be a nothing by the time they are finished with you tomorrow.” There was an audible cackle as Wanheda settled back down. The pair left the cell, with Lexa almost pulling her mate along, Wanheda’s voice was fanas.

“Alpha, calm yourself, and get your brains out of your cock and back into your head.” Clarke chided. Lexa really needed her but didn’t want to anger her mate. “Sorry beautiful, I will go for a run in the woods.” Cupping her mate’s cheek, leaving a gentle kiss.

As Lexa walked away “Don’t do too much exercise Heda, I need you in tip top condition tonight.” Clarke told her, then promptly left the commander with her mouth open.

Harper and the other Omega’s listened to Raven and Octavia, explaining what their lives are now. Clarke joined the group, still smiling about the comments she had made to her mate. The blonde started to explain about the death sentence that will be held tomorrow at night fall. Nobody said a word. “Our Clarkey is now the equal leader in the twelve clans. She is Wanheda, The Commander of Death. Do not be afraid at the title, although she is turning into a total badass, she will protect life as well as killing those who are dickheads.” Raven explained…. in a typical Raven way.

“Thank you Raven as that explanation was extremely moving, so forget what she said, and I will do the explaining.” Clarke laughed and the rest of the Omega’s laughed for the first time on Earth. “I was chosen to have the spirit of Wanheda. If I were to kill all the dickheads there wouldn’t be many left alive on the Ark.” The silver specs appeared in Clarke’s eyes and her voice dark, deep and haunted “I will get justice for those who are unable to get it for themselves, protecting them from harm and those who rape and murder, will in turn face my wrath.”

The Omega’s looked at the speaker in adoration, and without doubt that their friend was the spirit.  
Lexa and Ontari heard Wanheda surface from outside the tent. Heda coughed to alert her mate that she was outside. The brunette and her advisor entered sat at the back.

“We are now in Trikru territory.” Clarke continued, “You are being provided with tents to sleep in and clothes to wear. All meals are to be provided. If you wish to help, you can but you are not obliged to do so. When you are feeling better, and your bodies have recovered, you will be able to pick what craft you wish to train in. I have written some information on what kind of crafts are available. If any of the Omegas go into heat, you will be safe, I have also explained the choices that you have. Food is now available by the fire. You can ask Octavia, Raven and myself, anything. Now go eat.” Slowly the Skaikru left the tent and followed Octavia. Raven stayed back and told Clarke and Lexa that she had finished the bombs. After the mechanic ensured them that the explosives were safely stored, they made their way to eat by the fire and smiled when they saw some of the Skaikru chatting with some Trikru warriors.

Clarke explained to her two friends that it was Wanheda who used her power to allow her to throw Finn, somehow, we work together in harmony. The blonde knew that she still had a lot to learn, but she was getting used to the spirit.

Heda was on her way to her tent, after checking that her instructions had been completed for the wamplie poda, she then dismissed Gustus as she lifted the flap, she smelt her omega and remembered the comments that the blonde had made earlier.

Clarke was laid on their bed and was fully aroused and stark naked. Lexa quickly ripped off all her clothes and joined her mate on the bed. “I thought I was going to have to start without you.” Clarke’s voice was husky, and her blue eyes were black. Lexa growled and started to worship her mate and would make her scream out her name for the whole of TonDC to hear. After licking her omega’s neck, she went down to the breasts; oh, how she loved them, licking, then nipping the nipples with her teeth. Clarke bucked and Lexa knew that her mate would soon be demanding more. As she knelt between her lover’s legs, the blonde groaned in anticipation and spread he legs further……. Lexa was as hard as rock and wanted to fuck her mate there and then, the smell of arousal filled her lungs and it was tempting her wolf, quickly dismissing the thought and she could wait until they knew each other better.

“Oh yes…...yes…yes” Clarke knew what was happening and her groans got louder. The brunette licked the length of her folds and then licked the engorged clit. Then two fingers entered….  
“Fuck…… fuck…...... oh fuck…… the fingers curled at each thrust and Clarke arched her back and shouted out her lovers name, extremely, loudly. The wave of pleasure hit, then her body jerked uncontrollably. Lexa kissed her mate and got a loud groan in return. The brunette adored watching Clarke come; especially the pure gratification that was in her lover’s eyes just before she fell over the edge. She waited until the blonde had recovered and then she laid on the bed. Her mate looked confused at what she was expected to do. “Get on top and lower yourself down.” Lexa purred.  
“Oh, I understand now.” Clarke panted as she sat on top, leaving a visible slick on those beautiful abs, lowering herself onto her mate’s cock. Slowly she took it all and was enjoying the moans of the brunette as she bottomed out. Putting her hands on the bed, Clarke started to move…… “jok……. jok……… don’t stop niron.” Lexa begged, she really enjoyed this position as the view of Clarke’s breasts bouncing and those luscious hips moving up and down. The blonde was a quick learner and was loving the reactions that she was getting from her lover, she was now lifting herself up and then slamming back down, after a few more she quickly bought herself to an orgasm. Lexa sat up and grabbed Clarke, and refreshed their mating bites, causing her to come. She lifted the blonde off her still stiff cock and laid her down on the bed.

“I’m ok my love, I won’t break.” Clarke was still aroused and panting, Lexa looked into her eyes and saw the lust in them, she climbed on top of the blonde and entered straight away, thrusting gently. Her mate growled and the brunette’s wolf howled in response as she started to pound into her mate, her pace never faltered, and both women screamed out each other’s names as they climaxed together. Lexa was sure the closest village would have heard the pair let alone TonDC.

They lay in each other’s arms, getting their breath back. “That was…… Lexa couldn’t finish the sentence as Clarke kissed her. Finishing the gentle kiss, the blonde eventually managed to utter, “I love you so much, and I couldn’t be happier.”

“I also love you so much, and I never thought I would ever feel happy.”

“Did I hear cheers?”

“Yes niron, our people are also happy”

“Oh, for fucks sake.”

“Reshop meizen” Lexa chuckled as she knew that her lover cheeks would be glowing a bright crimson hue.

The morning was crisp that would soon disappear when the sun rose. Lexa woke with Clarke still in her arms. The blonde was on top of her and she smiled at the whisper of a snore that tickled her neck. Taking a few minutes to thank the spirits that brought the pair together, she managed to wriggle away from her mate and stretched her naked body, inhaling the cold air and quickly dressed, making sure that the blonde was covered in furs. Lexa left her tent to give instructions to one of her hand maidens who was sat around the fire drinking tea. She told the young girl to finish her tea first before fulfilling her duties.

Heda watched Lyla finish her tea and was pleased that she followed her instructions, she then left for a brisk run and drank some water from a nearby stream, before returning to her tent. Clarke was blissfully unaware of the activity around her, still laying on her front.

“Time to wake niron.” Lexa gently shook the blonde “I have a nice surprise for you.” Whispering in her ear. “I’m asleep” was the reply. Lexa lifted Clarke up and took her to the steaming bath. The blonde huffed at the cold and was about to complain, when she felt herself being lowered into hot water, her eyes wide open as she was engulfed in heat “mmm so good” moaning as her muscles relaxed, and her mate joined her. “Nice to see you awake, my love” Lexa smirked as she passed a steaming mug of tea to her lover.

“Good morning” Clarke smiled “be prepared, as this will now be the only way I wake at stupid o’clock” sipping her tea, quickly placing it back on the table as Lexa started to wash her. The pair then washed each other, it was extremely intimate, and both felt the pleasure of this personal act. Lexa got out first as she felt her cock starting to extend; Clarke laughed as she watched the cold air quickly deflate the arousal.

Breakfast was being served in their tent; it was also the briefing for the assault on the mountain.  
Heda started “there are three teams entering the tunnel into the mountain, my team will have Ontari, Lincoln Gustus and Ryder and John. Don will run between our team and the one consisting of warriors who will escort those who are unable to walk or run. Indra will be at the check point that will have helpers too, getting our people to the safety of TonDC. At this point we will be undetectable. “Wanheda, will explain her team.”

Clarke smiled and nodded to her mate “I will be with Anya, Octavia, Raven and Monty It is our job to set the bombs and disable some of their defences…… “She was interrupted by the spirit within, her eyes shone bright and started to speak. “My vessel is far too humble to brag about her abilities. She will be able to disable all the mountain men with her mind, its power is immense leaving all our people able to escape in safety. Do not doubt her strengths, as they are also mine too. I have waited far too long to rid our lands of these cowardly people; my will shall be done.” Clarke stood like a statue…… “are you alright niron?” Lexa gently put her arm around her mate worried that she hadn’t spoken or moved.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, I was given this gift on the Ark, I never knew why it happened, also I never knew that I could use it on so many people.”

“Can you give them a demonstration, leaving Lexa, Ontari, Anya and Indra on their feet, oh and me and O too?” Raven suggested. Lexa nodded to Clarke, who immediately had the rest of those in in the tent, kneeling. Although those still standing who had been told that the blonde could do this, it was still a shock to witness it. Clarke quickly released her practise subjects. “It was you that helped us in the Skybox?” Murphy asked the blonde; she nodded her reply. Everyone looked on in wonder at Wanheda.

“Please go and brief your helpers as we leave at first light tomorrow.” Lexa wrapped up the meeting sensing her mate’s anxiety. Octavia and Raven stayed in tent to also try and comfort their friend.

“I was destined to be with you Lexa, even from the Ark. When this first happened, I didn’t understand how I did it; I just could.” Clarke was amazed and this changed everything.

The spirit gently spoke “Do not doubt yourself, this is how I disable the guilty, so justice can be done. For centuries I have watched in horror as those in high authority bled their citizens dry, until they destroyed each other. I was helpless without a vessel and my anger increased as I could only watch. You only need to think of the inhabitants and order them to get on their knees and stay. In the chamber that imprisons our people send hope and calmness, they will understand that their rescue is happening.” Clarke smiled as she fully understood, silently thanking the spirit.

“Lexa, can I see my brother?” Octavia asked, she wanted to talk to him before the ceremony. Heda was reluctant but her mate nodded, she agreed and ordered Gustus to accompany her.

“I will go with her; they cannot hurt me.” Clarke instructed. Lexa smiled as the blonde had ordered her to comply with her wishes. She didn’t want to go but she needed to be there for her friend. As a compromise, Gustus will go with them.

As they entered the pit cells, Octavia held Clarke’s hand. Bellamy stood up as soon as he spotted her.

“High O, can you tell us what’s happening?” Her brother asked. Clarke had put Finn and the others on their knees so they couldn’t but in.

“Of course, I will,” she answered, she had spoken with some of the rescued Omega’s, and had come up with the only decision that she could “Very soon you will leave here and then tied to a pole, everyone will be watching as you are castrated, then you will face death by a thousand cuts. The Commander will make the first and the last cut, I will ask if the honour can be mine for what you put my fellow Omega’s through. You are a despicable piece of shit; our mother would be ashamed of you.” Her brother tried to make her submit, but Clarke quickly put him on his knees.

“If you hadn’t raped and done vile acts to them, castration would be the minimum sentence. You will die a coward and you spirit never realised. Justice must be seemed to be done, if not so then none of your victims would be able to have peace. Your death will be the start of a life they deserved.” Clarke spat the words at him. Many of the prisoners wet themselves and were begging for mercy.

“Tell me little boys…... did you give the Omega’s mercy as they begged for It ……. NO. Did you fuck” Wanheda shouted and watched them fall to the floor as Clarke took away the control.

Octavia took hold of her friend’s hand and the pair left, Gustus stood the other side and put his hand on her shoulder in support.

After they had eaten a light meal, as Lexa had suggested, and the arrival of those from the Dropship the ceremony began.

“People of TonDC, we are gathered here to get justice for the Omega’s of Skaikru. Bring up the first.” Lexa ordered, Clarke had never seen her mate in this roll and a shiver ran up and down her spine.

Wells was bought to the podium; he could hardly see as his eyes adjusted to the light.

“This Alpha tried to intimidate one of our Trikru warriors” shouts and boos were heard. Lexa put her hand in the air and got the crowed under control. “He displayed his little pisa, and then tried to make her submit.” After a few chuckles, the sentence was announced. “As our custom dictates, castration and twenty lashes.” Nyko climbed onto the stage, Wells was naked, and the healer grabbed his balls and in one quick motion sliced them off A high pitched howl filled the air and a warrior followed with a red-hot dagger and seared the cut to stem the bleeding. Indra would execute the lashes alongside Anya. The screams gradually petered out as the last few lashes were delivered. When he was released, he was thrown at the mercy of another healer. The Skaikru watched in horror as the punishment started, five were observed throwing up. The message had its desired effect as they realised that they needed to change; quickly.

Two Beta’s and five Alpha’s were bought to the stage. Lexa’s voice boomed out again. “These people all raped Omega’s, however, they did so with a fayogon. Pointed at their heads. After speaking with the Omega’s, we felt the lesser punishment was appropriate. All will be given twenty lashes.” Each was whipped one after the other, with warriors executing the lashes. Before they could leave for medical help Lexa addressed them, “your punishment is complete, you have paid the price and the slate has been wiped clean. If any one of you repeats your crime, the punishment will be death.” As they left the stage, each of them bowed their heads to The Commander.

Finn was led to the opposite stage, he was alone, and he smiled as he saw Clarke, he started to wave with his free arm. Things got a lot worse when he was tied to the pole trying to shout for the blonde to help him, when a warrior shoved a cloth into his mouth. Clarke thanked her mate as she knew that this was an order from her.

“This Skaikru bushhada raped my mate” anger erupted and Heda restored order with a quick flick of her hand, and with the other she took Clarke’s hand in hers. “his pathetic attempt was short as he finished quicker than it took him to take his pants off,” laughter erupted and even Clarke managed to chuckle. “He then tried to beat her into submission. To this day he does not admit to doing anything wrong, well we will show him the error of his ways.” Nyko was as quick as a flash and Finn let out a muffled scream, followed by another as the hot dagger seared his skin. The healer ensured that the wound would hold and stayed put as Bellamy was tied to the next pole, followed by all the others; all thirteen of them.

“All of these Skaikru are guilty of rape and will all face death by a thousand cuts, after being Castrated.”

Eliin started at the far end and Nyko continued from the near end. As Lexa watched, she was sure that there was a contest between the two. “Are they racing each other?” Heda asked Ontari, who in turn watched closely. “I agree it certainly looks like it.” Her voice baffled.  
“That would be my fault, it was Wanheda’s idea, she thought that the Omega’s would enjoy the show, so I passed on the message to Nyko” Clarke laughed, quickly followed by Lexa and her Generals. “She also said for you all to watch what happens next……. “

Wanheda shot out of Clarke, instead of the streaks of silver, it was a shadowy vision, cackling like a witch as she blew deaths wish into their faces. Every one of the prisoners looked petrified. The spirit then turned her back on them and re-entered her vessel. “Did she just moon them?” Raven asked no one. The cackle from Clarke gave the answer. Lexa had to use every single one of her skills in stoicism to quash out her laughter. she had an idea that it was funny and would ask later.

Lexa made the first line of cuts, followed by Clarke, Octavia, and Raven. Ontari managed to get the loudest scream from Finn and the high-pitched wails continued as she went down the line.

Not one of the Skaikru lasted the thousand cuts, Nyko checked each one and pronounced all dead apart from Finn and Bellamy, they had been left as the next cut would kill them. Clarke stood in front of Finn and forced him to look at her, his eyes pleading, by grabbing his face “You deserve this, you are a week alpha and a huge piece of shit.” The sword went through his chest and he was dead before she pulled it back out. Octavia then stood in front of her brother. “What she said, nodding her head towards her friend who was standing next to her, plunging the sword in quickly. Nyko gently told her that it was over, and she could take out the sword.

Clarke held her friend making sure that she was ok. It was one of those moments where no words were needed, their two years in a cell had made the pair extremely close.  
“Wanheda said you did good O, and she is proud of you.” Clarke whispered the message.

Heda went straight to the remaining green faced members of Skaikru. Addressing the Alpha’s “I know you all have suffered from beatings as you refused to rape your Omega’s. I am proud of your resolve. You can return to your camp and learn to live off the land.” She took a few moments to let the information sink in before looking towards the Beta’s. “You also helped to heal the wounds of your comrades after they were beaten. You showed that you have compassion and a sense of duty. You too can return to your camp.” All the skaikru bowed and said thank you. “I will send you back in the day after tomorrow with some of my warriors, who have volunteered. They will show you how to live. Once you have showed honour and competence, you can then become part of Trikru and learn new crafts if that is what you wish.” She left them with a state of shock on their still green faces.

Lexa asked Clarke about the spirits physical presence, so the blonde explained that Wanheda had told her that she gets stronger, the longer she is in a vessel. Her favourite part is blowing deaths breath in the faces of the guilty. The blonde explained what mooning was and Lexa chuckled, she knew that the spirit would love to entertain. The mated pair went to bed and laid in each other’s arms in their bed. It was going to be a dangerous day tomorrow for the three Skaifayakru, the brunette silently asked the spirits of Wanheda and the flame to keep them safe, before falling asleep.

  
_Skrish/Shit_  
_Pisa/Penis_  
_Raitnes/Justice_  
_Wamplie Poda/Death ceremony_  
_Jok/Fuck_  
_Reshop/Goodnight_  
_Meizen/Beautiful_  
_Bushhada/Coward_  
_Fanas/Sexy_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will a mission to destroy the mountain be successful?

Lexa awoke before dawn and started to get her mate to wake, she had told her last night that there would be no bath in the morning. Clarke woke up and stretched, groaning at the cool air and the darkness. The brunette chuckled at the blonde’s antics and pulled her out of bed. The pair dressed quickly and braided each other’s hair. Lexa donned her war paint and asked if Clarke wanted to wear some, but she explained that Wanheda had told her that she only wore blue kol. The pair kissed and made their way to the campfire, a hub of activity greeted the pair.

Clarke’s group would leave first, they were going to move the cctv positions to make it safe for those involved in the rescue. Lexa tried hard not to show her fear about her mate’s safety; but her thoughts were interrupted by a kiss. The warriors cheered and Clarke was the one who had red face as they parted.

Anya led the way and the sunrise allowed them to walk quickly. Raven bought four pieces of material that could be tied around the branch and would allow the cameras to only move 90° Anya climbed the tree and followed Raven’s instructions to the exact position needed to keep them safe. After she jumped down, she gave a sign that the next group could advance. Even though Clarke was going to disable the mountain men, they knew that this was needed to keep the acid fog at bay. The same method would be repeated for the next two units. When Anya completed the last unit, she gave two calls, the second one was that the family of wolves were in position on the other side of the mountain.

Lexa quickly caught up with her mate’s group at the entrance of the tunnels, they all entered and split up at the door to the missile bay.

Inside the mountains control room, the group inside were being entertained by four wolf cubs that were playing in front of a camara. The parents watched on as their offspring were play fighting and chasing each other. Clarke would send a message when they should run for safety. She has asked the spirit how she could contact the family of wolves, so the sprit’s wolf passed the message to the adults, who passed their agreement back to the blonde.

The four volunteers that carried the bombs placed them gently where Raven indicated then left  
to help guard those who were entering the mountain to release their people. They thought that the reapers would be a problem, so they packed a wall of warriors that should be able to keep them at bay.

On Anya’s call, Lexa knew that Clarke had disabled the people of the mountain. As she lifted herself up into the prison of her people, she saw three men on their knees, they were aware of what was going on as it showed in their confused eyes, within minutes all three were dead, the radiation had breached the mountain and alarms rang throughout. She sent Don to run and tell Clarke that it was working but the men had died, then return to wait further instructions. The prisoners used the key to get their people out and were helped by getting more keys from the guards. They sorted themselves into the groups that Heda had explained; those unable to help themselves and those who can. Murphy used his knowledge of ‘tech’ to rescue the four people that were hung upside down, being bled. He then proceeded to get those in cages on higher levels down.

The people in the control room couldn’t understand what was happening, they were unable to move at all, even their eyes were locked onto the screen showing the wolf cubs. The president, Dante Wallace, was also on his knees. He was in a briefing with his son, the pair could only look into each other’s eyes, totally unaware of their circumstances, both showed the fear in their eyes as the alarm told them that this was serious.

Raven was programming the missiles to launch; she had decided that she would make the mountain the destination, as a failsafe. The mechanic had worked out that the bombs would be ignited as the missiles launched and in turn would explode. If the bombs failed then, all the missiles would go to a height of five hundred metres and then turn around to land on their target. One way or another the mountain would explode. Monty was looking for as much ‘tech’ that could be useful for them. Three monitors and keyboards along with lots of wiring and an unused small satellite dish. This had taken a lot longer than was anticipated, but they still had enough time for the group to get to safety.

Lexa was almost finished, she had the last few of her people to get out, she was extremely proud of John as he had worked tirelessly to free people he didn’t even know. As they left the tunnel, Ryder gave the signal that they were free and, on their way, back down the mountain.

Clarke heard the call from Ryder and knew that they were cutting in fine, she released the wolves and told them to run. When they finally left, they could not see any of the last group. They carried all the equipment that they had taken, between them, and they ran like hell. Anya led them to a cave so they could dump all their junk and get it later. Clarke agreed as it was not worth their lives. Anya grabbed Monty and put him over her shoulder; he squealed in shock and the general was running before he could object. Raven fell over a twisted tree root and was unable to walk let alone run.

Indra left her position as a message from Heda was that all those left were able to run, so to leave for TonDC. She waited on the outskirts of the village. Ten minutes later Heda arrived, the look on her general’s face, told her something was seriously wrong.

“Heda, Clarke’s group have not passed.” Lexa turned to go back but was stopped in her tracks as the mountain exploded.

The noise was deafening, even those in Azgeda could probably hear it. They watched the apex of the mountain split open, spewing rocks high into the sky, with blasts also ripping through the sides.  
Vast clouds of debris had leapt as far as the eye could see, and wasn’t dissipating, it would eventually rain down on everything in its path.

Heda imagined that all the coalition would celebrate the demise of the mountain, but at this moment none of the Trikru watching could even think of doing so and this could turn into a bittersweet victory. Lexa did have hope as she felt that her mate hadn’t perished, but fear had crept inside of her and all she could do was pace up and down in front of her people. The silence was eerie, all wildlife had run for their lives, not a sound was heard apart from Heda’s pacing boots.

“Heda, Heda……… movement ahead and slightly to your right.” Don shouted from a tree, she had seen something move and had waited until she saw the next movement before calling it out. She hadn’t wanted to get Heda’s hopes up. They all looked to the direction the scout had seen the movement, now not even a breath is heard. Lexa saw them first and took off running followed by Ontari and Lincoln, Indra, and Murphy.

Clarke led her group towards daylight, Anya had put them all on the right path. Raven was being carried by her friend, taking her turn with Octavia and Anya. The blonde spotted Lexa running towards them. She gently placed the injured woman on the ground and took off towards her mate. Lexa was almost upon them as the pair met and held each other, no words were needed; just close contact and a kiss, the warriors cheered, the celebration could now begin. Anya carried Raven with the help of Lincoln, and Murphy walked with Monty, he let the young beta lean on him as he was truly exhausted. Clarke walked beside Lexa and the brunette had her arm around her waist. Lexa quickly told the blonde that it was Trikrus way for those who take part in a battle to celebrate their win and send prayers to the spirits for those who have died, friends and foes alike. But on this occasion, she knew that nobody would mourn the dead. The only casualty that they had was Raven and the mountain men had no honour.

When they reached the warriors, cheers erupted, and they parted allowing the group through. Raven was taken to the healer’s hut and Clarke, Lexa Ontari and Octavia entered, and Indra and Anya went to help with their people.

“Hi Nyko, Raven has busted her ankle, we need to knock her out so I can operate.” Clarke gave her orders, but Raven butted in “It’s ok Clarkey, I need to make some pins first, just put the bones right and I will make them.” Her voice was laced with pain.

“Ontari can you find a helper; I need one more to pin down Rae.”

Echo was helping some of those who escaped the mountain that were in a worse state than she was. Ontari spotted her soon after leaving the healer’s hut, so she went over to the woman. “Are you friend or foe?” she barked.

“It is as a friend; I am still in a state of shock at what has happened?” She was very wary of the daughter of the Ice queen, but she noticed that there were no guards around and then it dawned on her “You escaped” she said with envy. Three months after Costia and Heda’s sister had been killed, Echo had been sent to spy on all the clans. She returned, but didn’t show herself, she had her own mission to complete. It was her spying that led to her capture by the mountain men.

“Yes, I did, I am part of Trikru and Heda’s advisor.” Ontari proudly replied. Come with me, your strength is required.

As the pair arrived, Heda raised an eyebrow towards her friend, who just nodded.

“Ok, Lexa, you hold the good leg, O grab the top of the bad leg, just above the knee,  
Ontari and……. “She waited for the answer “Echo” the young alpha answered.

“Ok, Ontari and Echo, you both hold down the arms, none of you must let her move.” She explained to Nyko what she was doing. “Ok Rae, this is going to hurt like a bitch.” Clarke grabbed the foot and pulled the bones apart, gradually releasing the pull as she felt the bones slide into position.

“She wasn’t fucking joking.” Raven gasped as the pain lessened.

Echo continued her hold on the woman’s arm as she was frozen to the spot, mouth hung open. “It’s ok to let go now…... Echo, you’re a good looking alpha, but I’ve got my eye on somebody else.” Raven laughed as the woman blushed. “Sorry………” she finally let go.

“It’s ok, I have that effect on women.”

“Behave Rae, I have to strap your ankle so you can make those pins and plates. I need them by tomorrow as we can’t let the bones start to knit together.”

“Echo, may I introduce Wanheda, Clarke kom Skaifayakru.” Ontari pointed to Heda’s mate just to see the reaction from the Azgeda alpha. Her mouth hung open again.

“I do not know if I can live through any other shocks today, I am sure my fight must be over.” She offered as she knelt before her Heda.

“Rise, Echo, I have observed you help others escape the mountain today. You have done your people proud.” Lexa noticed the sneer on the woman’s face at the mention of her people.

“We will all rest now, Raven I will take you to the blacksmith, she will aid you in making the things you require.” Heda had no idea what they were or how they will help. “I am sure there will be celebration tonight and we will all meet up then. Ontari and Echo with me and Clarke.” Nyko carried the injured Skaifayakru to the blacksmith and Clarke explained what was required, she said she had metals that would work, and they left Octavia with her friend, to help protect the blacksmiths from Ravens incessant questions. Echo asked if she may stay and watch, Heda nodded her head in agreement.

The three women made their way to the advisor’s tent. It was close to Heda’s, so it had privacy.  
“Explain” Lexa asked Ontari. The young Alpha knew why Heda had asked and was aware of what she wanted to know “Echo was with me at the time of your sister and Costia’s capture, she was not involved.” Ontari had explained to Lexa when she arrived in Polis, that she had been away to the north in Azgeda, enforcing her mother’s will.

When the mated pair entered their tent, they were on each other as soon the flap closed. Lexa realised that she was behaving like a young teenage alpha. “I’m sorry niron I did not mean to pounce on you. I am so pleased that you are alive.” Her voice broke and she fought back the tears.

“It is alright Lexa, I am so sorry that you had to go through that worry, but I am very much alive. Ai hod yu in.” Clarke saw how affected her mate was. She took her to their bed and laid down with her as she cried. The pair held each as Clarke explained what had happened. Lexa knew that it had been a close call and asked her mate if she would explain to the others during the celebration tonight.

The pair left their tent and went to visit those who had been rescued. The vast majority were skin and bone, the others were close to death having been almost bled dry. Clarke had explained to the cooks and Nyko what the best foods were to help with the healing process.

Raven had got what was needed and Anya carried the omega to Nyko’s hut, leaving the items. Octavia went to the Skaikru tent and was baffled when she found it empty. The omega left and went towards the large tents that held those from the mountain. As she entered, she saw that all of the Skaikru Omega’s were helping to feed, and attending the injured. Spotting Clarke and Lexa, she ran over to them “this is amazing.” She hugged her friend.

“Yes O, it is, plus they all volunteered.”

“I will help too; Rae is sleeping, and we put the stuff you needed in Nyko’s hut.”

“I’ve got an important job for you O” Clarke got hold of her friend’s arm “we have to keep Rae soba tonight and then you will give her drinks throughout the night. I need her in a comatose state, as the operation shouldn’t be done while she is awake. You will have to pretend that you are drunk, so she doesn’t get suspicious.”

“I can do that Clarke, as long as I don’t give Rae water, it will be fine.” Octavia laughed as she knew that her task would be hilarious. The three women joined Skaikru and joined the helpers.

“People of TonDC, we celebrate the demise of the mountain.” Heda waited for the cheers to die down before she continued “we no longer have to adjust our lives in fear of the reapers or mountain men. Our children will be able to thrive for the first time, without the threat of acid fog. Warriors drink and celebrate.”

Octavia’s job became a lot easier as Raven passed out soon after the celebration started. The young woman didn’t drink much as she was enjoying the company of Lincoln and the warriors around the fire. Anya offered to sit with Raven after she had taken the woman to her tent. Indra sat beside Lexa with Clarke on the other side. It wasn’t neither a sombre nor a celebratory atmosphere, many had lost family members to the mountain, so it turned into a reflection by the warriors and they took turn to share funny moments of the ones that had been lost. Heda laughed alongside her people and this was the only time that they saw her act this way. Did they lose any respect for her? Not at all, it elevated her even higher in their eyes. Lexa stood to take her turn. “As some of you know, my nontu was a Stagma, he was visiting Polis when I was just four summers. He took me to the market; Titus was not amused, and he instructed two guards to bring me back. My nontu knocked out one of them and I took off running, with the other chasing me. I led him to Anya who was at the tavern, my nontu was with her and he had hold of Titus by the throat. Anya bought me an ale and some food, and she spent hours explaining to the fleimkepa what would happen to him if he dared to even look at me the wrong way let alone beat me. The whole time nontu had a vise like grip on Titus and still managed to eat his meal and drink his ale. By this time I was on my third ale as the tankards were refilled as soon as they were empty, I fell off my stool and Anya picked me up and made me walk, in not such a straight line, back to the tower. On arrival I managed to throw up all over Titus. It was the last time I heard my nontu laugh.” Lexa sat down and Clarke took hold of the brunette’s hand. The warriors laughed and cheered, then were silent in their short prayers to the spirits.

Clarke stood and spoke next; she had lost the battle with the spirit of who would tell the story. _“When the one called Raven fell over a twisted tree root and trapped her foot, my vessel knew that they were cutting it close to avoid the effects of the explosion, so I managed_ _to set her free…._ ” Clarke interrupted “what the revered spirit has failed to mention is that she pushed the tree down and somehow managed to trap Anya, so she had to lift the damn tree to set the general free.” Laughter erupted.  
_“Thank you Clarke I am sure you did not need to give all of the details.” The spirit spoke again “I was pleased at the outcome of all your efforts today, I am sure are paths will cross again.”_ The audience had been captivated by two people speaking from one body. Their respect for Heda’s mate grew as they knew that Clarke controlled the spirit of Wanheda, and not the other way round. The celebration ended with a cheer for Heda and Wanheda as the pair left.

Lexa was knuckle deep inside the blonde, who was a writhing mess, and was shouting out her lover’s name, extremely loudly. The brunette quickly replaced her fingers with her cock and started to thrust. Clarke’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and filthy sounding moans came from her mouth. “Lexa……… oh my………. fuck…… fuck……. yes, don’t stop.”

“I love all your dirty talk niron. It makes my cock even harder.” The brunette panted. She pulled out and slammed back in. She felt the blonde’s wall start to grip her and knew she would soon be coming. “Shout out my name niron, I want to hear those dirty moans”

“Lexa I’m going to……… fuck” She was shaking uncontrollably as she fell over the edge, the vise like grip on Lexa’s cock sent her into an orgasm shouting out her mate’s name.

The brunette withdrew “Stay here niron, I will be back soon.”

“I can’t even walk Lexa, and I’m certainly not going to fucking crawl anywhere soon.” The blonde did not miss the lewd smile that was plastered on her lover’s face. Lexa disappeared behind the partition and checked the bath water.

After an interesting bath, the pair left to see how Octavia was managing with Raven’s drinking, they needn’t have worried as Anya and Ontari were helping. “Clarkey are you here for a drink?” her tipsy friend asked.  
“HI, Rae, as I’m the one who is operating on you in the morning, I think it’s best I don’t.” the blonde laughed. She would only stay for a short while as she would need to sleep.

“Lexa, can you hear all those noises? A girl can’t drink clearly.”

“I am sure it will quieten down now.” The brunette chuckled.

“No, no, no Lexie……. Round two will soon start up.” Despite all her intense training it couldn’t stop the mighty Heda from bursting out laughing.

“Here Rae, Rae,” Octavia passed another drink, taking another for herself, she was slightly tipsy, and Clarke was pleased that Ontari and Anya had joined the mini party.

“Clarkey, come here…… shush, nobody else listen, did you know that I like Anya?” Raven asked her in the same loud voice, even though the blonde had sat beside her.

“Well Rae, I think we all know now” shooting a look towards Anya, who was bright red.

“Everybody, still not listen, apart from you and O. I went to a party on the Ark and I was chased by a cockatoo.”

Clarke was confused “We had no birds or animals on the Ark Rae.”

“No, no, no, Clarkey, it was two cocks, woman, get a grip.”

“Someone had two cocks?”

“O pass me another drink, I’m pleased the others aren’t listening, as you’re showing yourself up, Clarkey.” Laughter erupted.

“So, it was two people with a cock each.” The blonde laughed.

“Really my friend, I am seriously thinking of not getting the op, as your knowledge of anatomy is crap.” Raven tried to drink out of her empty glass and handed it to Octavia to fill up. Clarke indicated that she could only have two more drinks, using two fingers.

“Really Clarkey, did you just swear at me, and it’s only one finger to flip the bird. That is evidence of your poor anatomy.” Everybody was in stitches.

“Can you ask what they are laughing at as they can’t hear me, so I can’t hear them. It is very rude to crack funny jokes when I can’t hear.”

“On that note of wisdom, I’m off to sleep, you should too Rae.” Winking at the others she took Lexa’s hand and they left the tent.

_Nontu/Father/second parent_  
_Stagma/Blacksmith_

_Thanks for reading. You can post a comment, I promise I don't bite._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven's op. A bit graphic but not too gory.

Lexa and Clarke went to check on Raven to find that she was indeed in a comatose state. Anya was given instructions in a whisper so not to wake Octavia, who, in the general’s opinion, was still drunk. Lincoln carried Raven to the healer’s hut, he would assist the blonde, along with Nyko and Eliin, they wouldn’t need to do much but the knowledge they would gain would be invaluable. Heda, Ontari and Anya would be on standby if they were needed to hold the patient down if she woke up. Clarke had sterilised the equipment with boiling water and then she used alcohol to clean around the wound. Getting a pair of gloves from the medical kit, she doused them in alcohol too, explaining how important it was to keep the area around the bone clean, any infection could easy lead to an amputation. The metal plates had been prepared earlier and Clarke had anchored each pin to the holes in the plates.  
With Clarke and Nyko on the side of the broken ankle, and Lincoln and Eliin on the other. Lexa stood next to her mate at the bottom of the table and Ontari and Anya at the top.  
“I am going to open up the wound so I can see the ankle. We will also see if she is in fact out cold.” Clarke started to cut the front of the ankle, and moved lower and behind, making a flap. She washed the exposed area with the alcohol, Raven didn’t even twitch. She spotted the break and was pleased it was the only one. Nyko passed her the dish with prepared metal plates and taking out the first one, putting it in the correct position, attaching the leg bone to the ankle. Then she put the other plate to the other side. Nyko then held each plate as Clarke twisted the pins through each plate, joining them together, it wasn’t the ideal way to fix the break; they couldn’t make the precision screws that were normally used, so this was next best, and at least Raven would eventually be able to walk. When the blonde picked up a small hammer; Anya passed out. Lexa and Ontari smirked as they knew that they wouldn’t let the general live it down. Eliin and Lincoln put the woman on a bed and returned to the table. Clarke started to tap each pin into the bone, this would ensure that the pins were anchored to the bones. After another dousing of alcohol and a quick pull of the attached plates, Clarke started to close the wound, and put some healing salve over the stitches, then finally wrapping a large dressing and bandage around the ankle. Lincoln and Eliin placed the splint in the exact way the blonde had instructed and bandaged them in place. Nyko showed Heda the crutches he had made for Raven, while Eliin and Lincoln saw to Anya. Clarke shoved a tube into Ravens stomach, pouring in a sugar and water-based liquid, this would help with dehydration as a drip wasn’t possible. The patient was placed in a more comfortable bed and would be observed throughout the day. Nyko then tended to Anya, chuckling as he did so, Clarke would pop in over the day and asked to be informed when Raven was awake.

Lexa and her mate went back to her tent and had breakfast. “I don’t know how I knew what to do” a pensive Clarke spoke first; she was becoming anxious at be unable to remember.  
“Do not worry niron, it will all come to you when you are ready. Do wish to lie down?” the brunette was on her knees as she spoke, holding the blonde’s hand.  
“No, let’s do some training.” Heda was delighted at the prospect, she gathered Ontari on the way to the training pit. Indra joined them, dragging Octavia with her. Clarke did her best not to laugh but failed. “sorry O, what part of ‘stay soba’ did you not understand?” her friend was unable to answer as she threw up. The blonde made her drink a flask of water and got her sit out the session.  
Lexa keenly watched Clarke train, both Indra and Ontari were merciless, but the blonde did manage to keep her ground on more than a few occasion. Each time she found herself on her ass, she asked what had gone wrong, her two trainers showed her the correct positions for the feet and hands that she should use. Gustus informed Heda that the great general was on her way, so they all stopped for a break. Anya sat next to Octavia “it’s ok, I didn’t bring my hammer with me” Clarke laughed, and Anya groaned. “I will never live this down, will I?”  
“No, my friend, you will not.” Lexa answered, not even trying to stifle her laugh. They resumed with the training session, next was archery. The blonde was accurate but slow in re nocking the arrows. Indra made her go faster by nocking each arrow with speed, without drawing the bow. After Half an hour, Clarke was hardly able to lift the bow, but carried on until her arms felt like lead. On noticing Ontari went through a slow cool down with the blonde.

Lexa took Clarke to their tent, the blonde had refused any help, and once out of the public eye, her legs gave way as soon as she entered. Lexa caught her mate before she hit the floor and helped her sit down on a chair. “We will meet at Nyko’s tent in an hour. Gustus, please bring some tea.” As soon as everyone left, she stripped the blonde and carried her to a steaming bath that she had arranged earlier. Clarke groaned as she was gently lowered in. The brunette collected the teas and bought them behind the partition.

“Oh…. don’t……. stop.” Clarke shouted. Lexa had two fingers inside her mate and one on her clit. At first the blonde thought her mate was off her rocker, but as she relaxed her muscles were able to enjoy the heat of the water. “Cum for me niron.” Lexa whispered as she curled her finger on the front wall, and the blonde obediently obliged.

“Wow, I can’t believe you did that, you’re going to have to wait, before I can return the favour.” Clarke grinned as she did in fact feel better and her body was tingling in a good way.

“You do not have to return the favour niron as it was my pleasure to do so.” Lexa smiled and then washed her lover, and then gently helped her out of the bath. When she was dry, the brunette, then picked her up and lay her on the bed “I am going to give you a massage, it will help ease those aching muscles, so turn over. Lexa put a towel over Clarke’s bare ass and then picked up the oils and salves that she needed.

The blonde loved her nirons massage, and it lulled her into sleep. Lexa cleaned up and then spent this time going through the schematics of the welfare of her people who were freed from the mountain, then those from Skaikru and the possible places that would suit the trade they have chosen. Heda sent Ryder to inform Nyko that Clarke would visit Raven a bit later than anticipated. Then the guard was to ask Ontari, Anya, Indra, and Don to come to her tent and to bring some lunch and tea for them all. Clarke had woken as she heard Lexa give orders to her guard, so she got out of bed and started to put her clean clothes on. The brunette helped her to finish dressing, and the promise of tea, got her lover to perk up.

“Heda.” Indra said, it was her custom to use the least amount of words possible. Don…... on the other hand was the exact opposite, why use one word when forty was better, on this occasion, she just bowed.

Lexa nodded to the pair and all six sat around the table. Indra had threatened Don with a month of clearing gapa skrish if she said more than one word at a time. “All of the clans have been informed of the mountains demise. I am inclined to invite all the Wocha and Bandrona to visit and we can take them to see that that the mountains demise is in fact true.” Heda calmly asked. Indra batted Dons arm so she wouldn’t speak. Clarke was trying not to laugh at the general’s tactics, and Lexa knew that her friend must have threatened the scout within an inch of her life, but she still managed to keep her decorum and her stoic face was still in place.  
“That’s a great idea Lexa, is it possible?” Clarke commented, she also knew why the Wocha and Bandrona would be invited; to meet Wanheda.

“I have spoken to Ilake and he assures me that all can be ready in three days. So, if I say eight days it would be more convenient, plus Raven would be feeling better to meet them all, to explain what she did” Heda was looking at the scout and was sure that she was going to explode, the young alpha’s head was twitching.

“Don, do you wish to add something?” Lexa asked

“No” The brunette raised an eyebrow at the answer she was given.

“Heda” waiting what seemed to be forever.

“Thank,” everyone was holding their breath and nodding their heads in hope that the next word would come out.

“you.” Indra gave the scout a smack over the head.

“Ouch, what was that for…… I was only saying one word at a time.”

“Please spirits, give me strength” Indra prayed.

“Don, I wish for you to go to Polis and give a message for me.”

“Ait” Everyone was waiting for another word. Don just sat there, oblivious of those watching her.

“Don you may leave and await my instructions.” The scout left the tent and returned immediately.

“Later” all five spoke in unison.”

“Can you two organise scouts to go to each clan and ask for a volunteer to give the message to the leader in Azgeda.” She asked Anya and Indra. Lexa knew if she didn’t ask Queen Nia, that she would use it against her, but this could also mean a death sentence for the scout.  
“I do not think she will attend; she will think she is above this type of order.” Ontari gave her opinion. Lexa nodded as she agreed with her advisor.

“When the dust has settled, we should visit the mountain, we need to go before our visitors arrive as we do not need any surprises.” All agreed with Heda’s idea. The two generals went to do the task of organising the scouts.

Ontari went to see the Trikru chief so she can overseer the arrangements. She wasn’t looking forward to the visit as Ilake was always hostile towards her if Heda wasn’t present. The guard bowed to her and then announced her as ‘Heda’s advisor’ as she entered his hut. This made her inwardly smile as he hated her title. “Ilake, it is good to see you. I have………” The chief interrupted “Everything is under control; you do not need to bother with details.” He almost spat as he spoke, steely grey eyes bore into hers.

“Heda requires the details, she tasked me to get them from you.”

“I will write all the details and give them to her myself.”

“Do not let your hatred of me cloud your decisions, Heda will not be pleased if you turn up with the details. I need them today, so please have them ready. Good day.” Ontari left and went straight to the training ground. She needed to get her anger under control and there will be plenty of warriors to assist her, at least they would respect her.

Clarke and Lexa were on their way to visit Raven when Don appeared in front of them. “Is there something you wish to discuss.” Heda asked the scout.

“Yes Heda, I will volunteer to go to Azgeda. I think I am the best person to go, and………….” The brunette stopped her. “We are going to visit Raven, please join us and don’t speak until after the visit.” Don nodded to the pair and walked behind them.

All thee entered the hut, Octavia had her head on Raven’s chest and was fast asleep. Lexa went straight to Nyko and asked him to explain the operation to Don. He grabbed the scout and started to tell the tale. He had known Lexa for many years and knew there was a reason in giving him this task, so he would never ask why. Raven was still asleep, which worried the blonde. “Rae, wake up. It’s all over now.” She gently shook her. After Nyko had finished with Don, Lexa left the hut and went looking for Ontari, taking the scout with her.

When she got to Ilake’s hut the guard bowed and explained that Ilake was eating around the fire. Lexa then asked about her advisor. When the guard explained that she left soon after she arrived and pointed out that she looked as mad as hell. “Stay here Don, do not speak. I will be back for you soon. Heda walked to the training ground, she knew her friend would be there. Ontari was bloodied and bruised but was still on her feet, with many warriors watching on. Everyone stood and bowed, including the two people sparring. Ontari, left her sparring partner and joined Lexa on her way back down to her tent. “What happened when you went to see Ilake?” Heda poured her advisor a drink of water. Ontari was struggling to tell Lexa what the problem was. “He does not like me.” the young alpha thought that this would be enough to placate her friend.

Heda contemplated briefly “Come, I will walk you to the healer’s hut.” She gave Ontari no other choice, but to follow her out of the tent. On the way they picked up Don who was still standing in the exact same spot. “Do you know that you are bleeding? The scout asked the advisor and she lifted a finger as if she was itching to press a bruise on her face. Lexa gently pushed the young alpha’s hand out of the way of her advisor’s face.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the sight of Ontari, “come here, I will sort you out.” Lexa sat down next to Don “I will not send you to Azgeda as I have another task which you are most suited for.” The scout puffed out her chest and looked proud. “I wish for you to take a message to the bandrona in Polis. You will pass one message to Titus, who will call for a meeting. You then you will address the bandronas verbally, telling them all to come to TonDC. The following morning you will return here. If Titus wants to come to TonDC you are to tell him that he cannot. If he insists then pass him a second note and leave.” Lexa allowed a few minutes for information to set in “Repeat what I have told you.” The young scout repeated it, word for word. “Stay with me until the I pass the messages to you.” Don was delighted as she was fascinated.

A few groans from Raven alerted the blonde that her friend was waking up. “Hi Rae, I’m pleased you have finally woken up.” Clarke grinned as she took a hold of her hand.

“Don’t you ‘Hi Rae me’. it hurts like fuck.” Raven growled and did her best not to cry. Nyko passed a cup of tea, it had a strong pain killer made from turmeric, cloves and other herbs. Clarke helped her friend drink one of Nyko’s special brews; it had been laced with sugar to make it drinkable. After half an hour, Raven was given another tea which was laced with valerian, this would help with the trauma and anxiety of the operation.

“I am going to pay Ilake a visit, I will join you in my tent for dinner.” Lexa informed the blonde plus Ontari and Don was also invited, the latter hopping after the others, Clarke asked the young scout to walk beside her, she gave a huge smile and skipped the rest of the way.

Indra and Anya joined Lexa on her way to the Trikru chief’s hut, quickly briefing them on Ontari’s visit. All three agreed that the explanation that their friend had given was not the whole story. Ilake was stood outside his hut, talking to one of his guards, he spotted the trio and assumed that Azgeda bitch had told tales. “Heda, generals, he greeted, a little drunk, but sounded genuine.

“Ontari, informed me that that you would have the details of the celebration visit.” Lexa spoke in her business tone.

“I am sorry Heda, your young advisor must have misheard. I informed her that the details would be available tomorrow.” All three women noticed the line of sweat that was forming on his brow.

“I am surprised that you would say that, as by your reckoning you would only need three days to be ready for the visit. So that would not leave anytime for error.”

“Heda my apologies, I extended the time to four days as I was overconfident with the original estimate. Once again, your advisor did not listen. You may have to question her loyalty.” Ilake was gaining confidence but Lexa was now furious, but her face never changed, not even showing the slightest of twitches.

“I will require all of the information written down, by lunchtime tomorrow.” The three left the hut.

The guard was not at his post, he sat by the fire and Heda went over to him. “Has your shift finished?” she asked.

“Yes Heda, the next guard is not allowed to start until two candle-marks after I finish.”

“Thank you, for your honesty, do not speak to anyone on this matter.” She nodded as the guard bowed.

She spotted her brother and she gave him the short version of the conversation, followed by strict instructions.

The food followed the trio into the tent. Lexa calmed as soon as she saw her mate, who was chatting with Octavia and Ontari. Heda wrote the two notes for Titus and handed them to Don, both were labelled for the scout’s benefit, with the numbers one and two written on the front. The group ate their dinner, chatting about the op. Indra took Don out of the tent and reminded her not to speak of any of Heda’s conversations. The Trikru general knew why Lexa had picked Don, the scout would follow orders to the letter, she would fight Titus to stop him from leaving Polis.

Lexa waited for Indra, then explained her conversation with the Trikru chief. She closely watched Ontari and could see right through her mask of indifference. Her advisor was about to defend herself but Heda beat her too it “None of us believed him my friend. He was clearly lying.” She smiled and then explained the conversation with the guard and her instructions to Lincoln. They had just finished their tea when her brother entered the tent. His sister told him that they all knew. “I went to the back of the hut; I had noticed that there was an entrance at the back on a previous occasion. I hid and waited for nearly an hour and saw a hand maiden enter. I waited for her to come back out, but she did not. So, I went in and saw the maiden without clothes, she was shaking, and I could see the fear in her eyes. He was sitting on his bed with his cock out.” All four stood up with swords at the ready.  
“I will kill the dirty fucking perv.” Octavia shouted, stopping every one of them in their tracks.

“It’s ok O, let the others sort it out.” Clarke held her friend’s hand, calming her down.

“I have taken him to the cells and told the maiden to stay where she was as I will send help.” Lincoln was still trying to hold his anger and left with his sister and her advisor and Generals. Clarke and Octavia went to the Chief’s hut. Heda put guards on both entrances of the hut with instructions that only Wanheda and her friend could enter.

Clarke nodded at the four guards as they parted to let them pass. Both of the two friends had tears in their eyes as they saw the sobbing girl on the bed, she was still naked.

“It’s ok, you are safe now” Clarke sat beside the girl and gently pulled her head to her and O sat the other side and took a hand.

“What is your name?” the blonde waited for the crying to die down before she spoke to the girl. “We will help you get dressed.”  
When the young hand maiden realised that Wanheda wanted to help her dress, she started to panic.

“Don’t worry, we have been through all this, we understand how you are feeling. Octavia whispered, then helped dress the girl. A loud knock on the secret door made them all jump, Clarke giggled as she went to see what the guards wanted. She saw another maiden waiting to see if she would be let in. The blonde nodded, and immediately the two hugged, kisses and tears flowed.

“This is Pama, and I am Keela.” The hand maiden that had just entered spoke between gulps. Both the young girls had identical light blue dresses, covered with black aprons. Their hair was light brown, Pama had grey eyes, but the other girls were brown. Clarke thought they were sisters as they looked very much alike.

“Has this happened before?” the blonde asked. And Keela nodded.  
Clarke and Octavia walked the two girls to their hut and had a list of names of some of the others that have had the same treatment. They had all been threatened and silenced by Ilake. The pair quickly went to the cells to pass the list to Lexa.

All four women entered the cells, her advisor and the two generals accompanied Heda, Lincoln kept himself in the background. The prisoner was in shackles and attached to the wall, it wasn’t strictly necessary, but Heda chose too as it was extremely uncomfortable. Ontari stepped forward and the man sneered. “You can sneer now Ilake, but later you will cry. You seem to forget who I worked for, to jog your memory, I was Nia’s enforcer.” Now the look on his face changed to terror. The young Alpha’s voice was low and threatening, Lexa felt a shiver down her spine as she listened. It was the first time that they had witnessed Ontari as the enforcer, as she wasn’t needed in that roll.

Clarke and Octavia entered the cells and joined the others.

“Ewww, that’s fucking disgusting, he just peed too and he’s naked.” The disgust was obvious on Octavia’s voice as she spoke.  
The five women left and went outside to discuss what the two friends had discovered. When they returned, he smirked at Ontari, who stood at the back with the others. Wanheda moved forward followed by the advisor. The spirit shot out of Clarke and danced around the cell cackling. She went and blew deaths breath in his face. “What I need to know is, who else is helping you?” Ontari’s voice had once again turned threatening.

_“When she does that voice, it gives me the shivers” the dancing spirit said and shivered for effect._

“If he shits himself, I’m out of here.” Octavia shouted. The spirit stopped and gave a belly laugh.

_“You best leave now my friend, shitting himself is the least of his worries.” The spirit spoke as she put what appeared to be an arm around Clarke’s friend._

“That’s good to know, but please don’t blow a breath in my face.”

The spirit of Wanheda once again laughed and then went back into her host’s body.

Ilake did in fact shit himself after Ontari got a high-pitched scream as she grabbed his balls and quietly spoke to him, and he gave up his three accomplices, who were quickly apprehended and thrown into the cell next to Ilake, the three cellmates gagged at the smell. The largest looked at the Trikru chief in disgust “this is all your fault it is your perversion that has killed us.” He spat, clearly knowing what their fate was. The spirit reappeared “You are correct” she spoke and gave them the breath of death. Lexa turned and gave one order to her guards. “Leave him to sit in his own filth, it is the least that he deserves.

_Gapa/Horse_   
_Skrish/Shit_   
_Wocha/Chief_   
_Bandrona/Ambassador_   
_Ait/Right/Ok_

Next chapter: shit happens.

Comments are more than welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

“Something is off niron” Lexa voiced as soon as the pair had entered the tent.

“I agree, it was the large guy’s comment that seemed off.” Clarke sensed that there was another reason for the comment.

“We asked for his accomplices in the abuse, but Belak blamed their capture on Ilake’s perversion.”

“Maybe Ilake was confused and told us the accomplices of something completely different.”

“My thoughts exactly, my love. We will interrogate them separately in the morning.” Lexa agreed, she was proud of her mate voicing her theories, and gently kissed her, and the pair climbed into bed. Lexa chuckled as she knew Clarke was aching from her training, but she still tried to ‘return the favour.’ She refused the offer, and her mate was fast asleep within minutes.

Lexa was woken in the middle of the night, she managed to get out of bed without disturbing the blonde. A guard was pacing up and down at the entrance of the tent, she was the youngest sister of Anya, with the same dirty blonde hair as were her features. The brunette called her in as soon as she was dressed.

“Heda” the guard bowed “All the prisoners are dead.”

“Explain Cammi,” Head’s voice left no doubt that she was furious.  
The young guard gulped down a breath before answering. “I was part of the next watch to guard the cells. When I arrived, the guards were dead, all had their throats cut. I went into the cells and saw that the prisoners had suffered the same fate. I told the new guards to stay and not to let anyone pass unless it was yourself or one of your high-ranking officials.”

“You have done well Cammi, go and wake Anya and tell her that she is to meet me at Ontari’s tent. Then go and to wake Gustus and Ryder and tell them to meet me outside the cells. Then gather enough guards to surround the Skaifayakru’s tent.”

Heda went to wake Indra and then Ontari. She asked Lincoln to join the two guards outside her tent, to guard her mate. Her brother went behind the tent to stop anyone gaining entry that way.

Lexa went to collect her advisor and General, and then explained what had happened on her way to the cells. All the others were waiting for their Heda. They viewed the scene and went inside to the cells. All four men had died the same way as the guards. Ontari picked up a knife scabbard and nodded towards Lexa, who then gave orders to the guards and led her group to Ilake’s hut. There were still two guards on watch and the pair went inside to make a fire, and then one went to make some tea.

“Please watch the back door and thank you.” The two bowed and did as they were asked.

“Azgeda?” Indra put the question out, and all looked to Ontari.

“I know Nia can be stupid, but she would not waste this opportunity on minor people, she would definitely try to kill Heda at the same time.” The young advisor reflected.

“Echo?” Ryder suggested.

“No, she would never make such a bad error and all her knives are concealed, this scabbard was too large. It does have the correct mark for Azgeda, but it is not made in the same way. I think it is safe to say that there was somebody else watching them, without their knowledge.”

“I agree with my advisor, this was another clan, maybe doing the dirty work for Azgeda. As we do not know, we will err on the side of caution and assume that they are.”

“Do you wish for me to ask Echo if she recognises the scabbard?” Ontari proposed, she knew the woman well and would be able to tell if she was being truthful. Heda nodded and the advisor went to the group of tents that were occupied by Azgeda survivors that had been freed from the mountain, there was only eight and most were merchants that had been captured. Ontari got inside without disturbing any of the occupants. “Echo wake up and come with me” she watched the woman move and then turn with a knife in her hands. “You have nothing to fear, I am not here to hurt you.” The advisor voice never wavered, but she was alert and waited for the woman to dress.

Ontari explained what had happened and the pair went to the cells. After spending a few moments studying the scene to gain any bit of knowledge they could, then they went to the advisor’s tent. “This was found near the steps.” Passing the scabbard to Echo. She picked it up to examine it. “I know where this is made.” As she spoke Ontari studied her face.

“Come with me, you can tell the tale to Heda.”

“Echo knows where the scabbard is made.” The advisor spoke as she entered the chief’s hut. Heda nodded towards the woman.

“This was originally made in Floukru……”

“Impossible, Floukru do not believe in weapons that are for killing.” Indra shouted

“That is correct General, but they do trade them for items that are hard to come by.”

“How are you so sure that it was made there?” Heda asked. Echo slowly moved closer to Lexa “All of Floukru’s leather work has the mark of sea salt upon them” Showing where the line of the salt stain was. All agreed that she was correct.

“They are traded with Louwodakru, I have seen them on merchants’ carts that are on their way to Polis. Floukru often trade it for oak. If you are wondering how I know of this; it is because I was a spy, I needed to learn as much as I could about each of the clans.”

“Did Nia ask you to spy on Trikru?”

“No Heda, she was actually wary of doing so since Roan’s death, before my capture by the mountain men, I was sent to spy on all the clans, but to leave out Trikru. This is how I know why she was not solely responsible for this attack. Indirectly is something I am not sure of.”

Lexa tasked Anya with finding out in the morning if anyone in the village was missing. They all went their separate ways. The brunette slipped into bed, trying not to wake her mate. she was pleasantly surprised when Clarke shot out of bed with a knife in her hand.

“Well done niron, that was a vast improvement.”

The blonde smiled “I’m not up to your high standards yet, but I will take your praise.”

The pair got back into bed and Lexa took her mate in her arms. Clarke turned and kissed the brunette slowly. “I am sorry my love, but my brother would appreciate if we did not make love.”

The blonde was totally confused “Why would we be bothering Lincoln?”

“He is at the back of our tent, keeping watch.”

“Ah. Good point Heda.” Clarke chuckled and the pair wrapped in each other’s arms and quickly fell back to sleep.

Don and the rest of the scouts left at dawn with the tasks that they had been given. Don didn’t even question her task, but she did hope Titus would follow the instructions. Running through the trees she saw a camp of one tent. There were no clan identifications, but she was sure that she recognised the horse that was tethered to a bush. Don stored the information and would pass it to Heda when she returned.

The village was a hive of activity, Anya hadn’t received any news as to any missing people. Clarke and Lexa ate breakfast and separated. Heda went to find her generals to see if they had any updates. They had none, so she went to the edge of the village to look towards the mountain, clearly seeing what was left of it. Clarke went to see her friend. Nyko reported Raven had slept through the night and was given the same teas as she had the day before but didn’t want anything to eat. The blonde knew that her friend would need to start moving tomorrow, so she asked the healer to try offering food before giving her the teas.

Heda led the party of thirty, to the mountain. Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln, Ontari, Anya, and Indra, plus her two guards of Gustus and Ryder. The rest were warriors, half that had helped bring the mountain down and rest were totally random which included Monty and Murphy. The pace was brisk and uneventful. The journey was pleasant as it didn’t have the same intensity, but not fully relaxed as the point was to check that it the mountain was no more. The further they walked the more dust and debris they encountered. It would need strong winds to eventually disperse.

When they had travelled to what was the new top of the mountain, they all got on their bellies so they could peek over the edge. The only identifying mark that this was once an underground bunker, was what could have been a medical room, Clarke thought that it held an x-ray machine, everything was scorched, so it was just a guess. Lexa and her mate when to the other side to view the dam, it had a small breach that would eventually bring it down, causing widespread flooding. Heda had the area evacuated the two small villages that were in the path of the floodwater, days before the assault on the mountain. Two warriors volunteered to climb down to get a better view, but they were unable to report anything different.

On the return journey, they took a detour and stopped at the site of the lower explosions. The holes were nearly as big as the peak and gave more details of the bunker. All that was left was the rubble of concrete walls. Heda sent a group to view the site of the other explosion. Murphy had climbed inside and saw different levels that had been cut in half by the missiles, he looked at the debris that was seemed to be kitchen equipment but saw no sign of life. He lifted a locked steel box that was damaged, with scorch marks, and looked out of place. The group went to explain to Heda what they had found, and they returned to TonDC.

Don entered Polis, she asked one of the guards to inform Titus that she had instructions from Heda. The young scout, watched in fascination as the bald man was walking fast that made his grey robes sway from side to side, she was wondering if it ever tripped him up.

“What is the meaning of this? How dare you demand to see me.” He barked out the words and the anger clearly on his face.

Don wasn’t at all phased by his tactics of intimidation “Heda gave me these instructions” shoving the note with the number one on into his hand. Watching the obnoxious man turn scarlet, she waited for further instructions.

“Do you know what this Bandrona meeting is about?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me you stupid girl.”

“No, Heda gave me instructions to tell only the Bandrona.” She knew that Titus wanted to kill her, but now she was mad at him. “Even Heda does not call me stupid, and as you are a much lower rank, then you should not either.” She saw that a crowd was gathering and even though Titus went to go for his sword, she knew he could not kill her.

“Very well, the meeting will be called at dusk.” The young scout nodded her head at went to find a bed in the barracks.

As she entered, she saw quite a few people that she knew and was quickly shown a place for her bedroll, she was offered food by a warrior, who introduced herself as Nolia. After she finished eating, she started to tell the tale of the operation on one of the Skaifayakru by the Faya prisa fisa

“………. The leg was almost separated from the foot. The fisa cut open the leg from the knee to the foot. Washed inside the wound with alcohol to stop infections. She took hold of metal plates the same length; that had been made specially for this purpose, and then shoved pins into the holes to pull them together. When the Faya Prisa fisa, picked up a hammer, the great General Anya kom Trikru passed out. The fisa then tapped all the pins into the bones, to anchor the plates. Finally, put three layers of stitches to close the wound.

“How do you know this.” An inquisitive warrior asked, he, like the others was a part of a captive audience.

“Heda asked Nyko to explain the whole procedure to me.” The young alpha was affronted, but it soon changed as she saw the nods of heads.”

“I must leave now for the Bandrona meeting.” Don went straight to the throne room and waited with the guards. She counted each of the ambassadors and was sure that all were present.

“Why are we waiting here Titus?” the member from Trikru spoke up. She had seen Heda’s top scout waiting outside and was sure that she was the reason why they were all there.

“The scout is late, I told her to be here an hour before dusk.” Titus smirked as he knew that the Bandrona were getting restless.

As soon as Floret saw the smirk on the fleimkepa’s face she shot up and open the doors, and asked Don when she was asked to attend the meeting. Getting the answer, she was looking for, she gently pushed the scout in.

“I do not know what you are playing at Titus, but I can assure you that Heda will hear of this. Floret spoke with venom.

“The girl is deranged, and we all know how stupid she is.” He shouted and sat on the Heda’s throne. An audible groan filled the throne room and the two guards on at the door moved towards the disrespectful fleimkepa with their spears ready to strike him down. With the sharp blades at his throat, Titus realised his error and jumped up.

“How dare you call this scout stupid and deranged. You will stand at the back and listen to Don’s message from our Heda.” Floret spat the words at the despicable man, she had never liked him as she always thought that he possessed a cruelty streak in him.

Don stood on the floor in front of the throne “Bandronas, Heda is inviting you all to TonDC in four days’ time, to visit the fallen mountain. All the Wocha are invited to attend also, and their invitations are being delivered.”

“Thank you, Don, are you allowed to tell us of the mountains demise.” The Trikru ambassador asked.

“The mountain exploded, and the top was thrown into the air. That is all Heda said I could say.”

“Do you return in the morning?” Pinda, the Floukru bandrona asked. He was a gentle giant omega and had always treated Don with respect.

“Yes, at dawn.” She was trying to concentrate as she always got distracted at the amount of hair that the Floukru man had. His braded beard sat on his lap and she had the urge to tug one to make sure it was real, the hair on his head grew out sideways, making his head look enormous. Don then said good evening and went back to the barracks. Where she was asked to repeat her story about the Skai prisa fisa. After eating a bowl full of stew, she repeated the tale word for word, again with a captive audience.

After visiting Raven, Clarke went to her tent to eat with Heda. Lexa greeted her mate with a kiss. After eating some roast deer with vegetables, the pair discussed their day. The blonde noticed that Lexa’s nose was twitching, assuming she could smell her arousal. They both launched themselves at each other and headed towards the bed. “It’s ok, Lincoln is not guarding the back of the tent tonight.” Lexa softly growled. Clarke pushed the brunette on the bed, and started to pull off her own clothes, watching Heda’s eyes turn full of lust, she looked into those eyes every time she took an article of clothes off. Totally naked she took off Lexa’s boots, then pulled the pants down, making sure that she brushed against the already stiff cock. The brunette bucked and tried to stand, only to be held down by her mate. “Patience Heda……...” Clarke purred. When the shorts freed the throbbing cock, she sighed in relief. The blonde spread her mate’s legs who was still sat on the edge of the bed, finally rubbing her hands up and down the cock. The mighty Heda, eyes blown and panting heavily moaned loudly when she felt soft lips cover the tip. Clarke went slow deliberately as she was determined to enjoy herself making Lexa scream out her name. Inch by inch she took the cock in the mouth and when it hit the back of her throat, she moved back and the next time the cock hit her throat, it was a little bit more comfortable. She moved her head up and down, enjoying the sounds that were coming from her lover’s mouth. Clarke moved her head faster, the noises got louder, and she could feel how wet she was as it was leaking down her leg.

“Oh, spirits Clarke……. Oh jok…. jok……. jok…. Clarke……” Lexa’s cum spurted into the blonde’s mouth, who greedily swallowed the lot. She remained on her knees waiting for her lover to return to her.

“That was amazing niron.” Lexa looked down at the beautiful woman between her legs, and she quickly shed her own shirt and breast binding, then she gave her hand to the naked blonde to pull her up, putting both arms around the blonde, and in a flash she had her mate lying flat on her back, Clarke gave an ‘umph’ as she hit the bed. Lexa lay on top, kissing slowly, the pair enjoying the closeness. The blonde broke first and deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue in and out while trying to gain some friction by moving her hips. Lexa felt the blonde trying to ride her cock and moved down to play with her favourite pair of breasts and tried not to laugh as Clarke huffed at the loss, but she quickly tried to hump her leg instead.

Lexa was now in between her lover’s legs “My……my…… Clarke, you are dripping wet, I think you want my cock.” She continued to drive her crazy with her tongue, eventually putting two fingers inside and used the thumb on the girl’s clit. “Cum for me niron”  
Clarke arched her back and her whole body jerked in pleasure.

“I need more Lexa” the blonde growled shocking herself. The brunette obliged and lined up her cock, gently getting the head in before slamming it in.

“Your wish is my command Clarke” as she started to move in and out slowly.

“Lexa………”

“Yes Clarke”

“faster”

“Do you want me to talk dirty?”

Clarke caught on what Lexa wanted. “Yes, please Heda.”

“I want to fuck this cunt so hard. Is that want you want?”

“Yes, I want it hard and fast.” Lexa hadn’t sped up.

“Please Lexa, I need it.”

The brunette set a brutal pace and slammed in and out, she felt that her mate was close.

“Fuck Lexa………Lex……. fuck……. I’m co…….”

Lexa howled as the walls grabbed her cock and she shot her load into her mate, biting the mating mark, Clarke came again shouting out Lexa’s name. The brunette waited a few minutes before getting up to get a bowl of water and cloths. She cleaned up the sated blonde, then lay behind her, protecting and cuddling her beautiful Omega, sending silent thanks to the spirits for bringing Clarke to her. “Ai hod yu in” she whispered and to her mate, and heard the blonde say the same, before falling asleep.

Don was awake and ready to leave, she had eaten a light breakfast and enjoyed a hot mug of tea. She was surprised to see the Trikru bandrona waiting for her.

“Morning Don, I hope you are rested? I wish for you to pass this note to Heda.” She knew that Titus would try and intimidate the scout, so decided to see her off. Four other Bandrona had joined her.

Right on cue, Titus arrived, he had guards and the horses were being bought up from the stables.

“Don, I have provided you with one of my horses, I will bring it back when I return to Polis from TonDC.” Floret made sure her face was void of any expression, even though she was laughing inside.

“I shall be joining you on your Journey to TonDC.” The fleimkepa sneered at the scout, daring her to argue.

“No, you will not. Heda’s instructions were clear; you are not permitted to travel to TonDC.”

Titus looked like he was about to explode “How dare you tell me what to do. I am the Fleimkepa, and you are just a very stupid scout.” He shouted.

“You are still not allowed to go.” Don was amused at the man’s bald head; she was sure it would blow up. She handed him the second note and watched him read it and his head now looked like a giant bruise. He passed the note to a guard and went to mount his horse. Don did a flying tackle and threw him onto the floor. The guard unsheathed his sword, ready to cut the scout down, at the same time, Titus tried to stand so she punched him in the face and knocked him out cold.

“Stand down.” The Floukru ambassador shouted to the guards. Taking the note from the guard and passing it to Floret. “The instructions are clear; Titus has been ordered to stay in Polis. The fleimkepa is obviously out of control and is now refusing to follow our Heda’s commands. His disdain for the young scout is a disgrace to the Flame and he is to be taken to his room and will remain there until Heda returns to Polis.” Floret checked that Don was unhurt, she whispered a verbal message for Heda, then ensured the scout was safely on her way. She ordered two warriors to dump the obnoxious man in his room.

Thanks for reading, and the next chapter will see a familiar face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face, and bit of fighting, not too graphic.

TonDC looked as if it had been turned into a building site, Ontari was overseeing the dining hall build. It was a large wooden structure that was only used for ceremonial occasions, then dismantled and stored away. It wasn’t as grand as the dining hall in Polis but was better than the outside tables that was used for other events. The hut only had three full sides; the other was left open with steps the length of the building. Heda’s top table normally had herself, her advisor and Lincoln plus her top two generals sitting, this time it would also seat Clarke, Octavia, and Raven. The two tables that came from Hedas and down to the other end of the room, would seat all Wocha, Bandrona and one General from each Clan, thirty-six in total, split into two groups. Each person would be allocated a seat. In the past there were arguments amongst each other over who was sitting where. Heda had once stopped two chiefs fighting and made the pair sit on the steps of the dining hall to eat their meal. It had been many years since a feast such as this had been held, so Lexa used the template that was made after the fighting occasion; her word was final.

Cooks would been sent from each of the clans to help feed everyone, they would all arrive with spices and herbs to cook their own clans’ specialty, so there would be a good variety of food on display.  
All the Bandronas and Ambassadors would bring their tents with them and their guards would sleep in one of the two marquees that was also taken from storage for all the extra personnel to sleep.

Murphy had got the steel box opened by the blacksmith, with all the commotion yesterday, he had forgotten to give the details to Heda. He didn’t look inside at the contents as he thought it would be disrespectful. He found her looking at the land designated for the chief’s tents. “Good morning John, what can I do for you?” she knew about the box, but she understood why he hadn’t passed it to her. He gave Heda the box and explained how it was opened and apologised for not giving it to her sooner. Lexa knew this already “it was an extraordinary day yesterday, have you looked inside?”

“No Heda, I thought you should do so.”

“Follow me, we will open it in my tent, we will collect Clarke, Ontari and Indra on the way.” It didn’t take the pair long to find the others, and Murphy explained why he thought that the box was out of place in what appeared to be a kitchen.

The box sat in the middle of the table; Clarke understood that Lexa was reluctant to open the box as it belonged to the main enemy of her people. “Will you open it Clarke?” the blonde nodded and lifted the lid of the box; blueprints and documents spilled out.

“It is the original blueprints of the mountain, plus some kind of charter.” The blonde explained what the plans were and what a charter was. She lay the blueprints on the table and Murphy explained where he found the box. The kitchen had been close to the base of the mountain and the president’s office was one floor above.

“We will study these at our leisure, thank you John for bringing them to me. When we leave to go to the capital, I hope you will join us.” Murphy actually smiled and thanked Heda as he left the tent. The others soon followed and went their separate ways.

Clarke was in the healer’s hut helping her friend to get ready to move back to her tent. Lexa helped Anya swap her tent so Raven would be able to move around a lot easier. The bed had been adapted so it was at a higher level, there was also a table and chairs.

“I’m getting better Clarkey. This splint is really good, and I only get pain if I bump into anything.” Raven was doing well with the crutches, so Clarke was pleased to tell her that she was officially discharged from the healer’s hut. The three friends walked towards the tent, and it had been replaced. She thanked everyone that helped and as she entered, she knew it was Anya’s tent.

“Thank you General, it was kind of you to do this for me.” Raven looked almost shy as she spoke, her two friends left the tent to stop themselves from laughing.

“It was my pleasure……. I mean………well………I was not………” Anya stuttered at her poor choice words.“ Raven watched on in amusement and unlike her friends, she couldn’t just leave, so she burst out laughing.

Anya was unsure what to do next, so she sat down and tried to hide her embarrassment by refusing to look at the Skaifaya woman. “I am sorry if I offended you, it was not my intention to do so.” She took a deep breathe “I like you Raven and would like to pursue you.”

“Well, although your vocabulary leaves a lot to be desired, I like you too. I would think pursuing me wouldn’t be that difficult, as I can’t run.” Anya was confused and wasn’t sure what the woman said, so she stood and quickly left the tent.

Clarke saw Anya around the fire, drinking some tea. “You look miserable” the blonde chuckled “What happened with Raven, her bark is worse than her bite.”

“She bites people?” the general looked horrified.

“No Anya, Rae speaks harshly and threatens, but unlike a dog, she won’t bite.”

“Are you calling Raven a dog?” the general’s voice was laced with irritation.

“It is a saying that can be used to describe a person’s manner. Now get your butt off that log and take Rae a mug of tea. Tell her you couldn’t understand what she said. She really does likes you.” Clarke suggested, knowing that her friend would be a little confused. “Come on I will walk with you” The general stayed outside her tent. “Hi Rae” brining her finger to her lips so she would keep quiet.  
“Anya is outside, totally confused. You can’t speak the way you do to her; she had no idea what you said. Stop with all the crap Raven, we have a much better life now, so enjoy it.” She left the tent and pushed Anya in.

Lexa found Clarke chatting with some of the Omega’s from Skaikru. Harper and Zoe were going to start warrior training and was asking the blonde to describe some of the training methods.

Heda waited until the conversation to end before asking her mate to eat lunch with her and Ontari.  
“I am pleased that the Skaikru do not treat you any differently niron, they still see you as Clarke and not as Wanheda.” Lexa commented as they walked. The blonde nodded as she felt that they didn’t and were comfortable in her presence. “Yep, now we need them to do the same with you and we can call it a win-win.” Her mate loved this side of Clarke, and knew it was a form of teasing. “Well niron, I look forward to the reward for a win.” Softly growling in the blonde’s ear, unable to keep the smirk from her lips. Clarke gulped and her arousal was ignited.

Don arrived just before lunch, she asked a fellow scout to look after the horse and then went straight to Heda’s tent. Gustus let the young alpha go straight in and asked another guard to get some lunch for the scout.

“Please sit-down Don, we are about to have lunch.” Lexa ordered and the scout sat immediately.  
“We will eat first and then you can tell your tale.” Don was hungry and followed Heda’s instructions.

As the four drank their tea, Lexa nodded for the scout to start. They watched the alpha pause as if she were deciding what to say.

“Don,” Lexa gently said, “Please tell me every detail, do not fear that I will be angry with you. I respect your opinions and I know you will speak true.”

“When I arrived, I asked for Titus and he called me stupid.” Clarke took the young scout’s hand in comfort. “The Bandrona meeting was set for dusk. I was early and counted all the ambassadors had gone in and it was Floret that got me in, then he called me deranged and stupid.” Lexa was doing all she could to keep her anger in. Don then passed the note Floret had given her for Heda. “Continue” she smiled. “Even though I had Told Titus he could not travel to TonDC, he still turned up in the morning. I gave him the second note and then I knocked him out. Floret had him locked up in his room. She told me to tell you that Titus sat on your throne” she stood, bowed then left the tent. Immediately returning. “Sorry Heda…. on my way to Polis I passed over a camp of one tent, it had no markings, but I had recently seen the horse in TonDC.”

“Thank you, Don, please come for dinner with us tonight.” The scout smiled and nodded before she left. Lexa knew that the fleimkepa had hurt her with his words. When Don was a child, she was tormented by some of the children for being different. Then she went and hid, many times she would be gone for days, she had exceptional hiding skills. Heda had a serious conversation with all the children knowing that the guilty would know who they were. Nobody from Trikru had spoken badly towards her since that day, and when the girl’s parents were taken by ripas, every family offered to take her in, she ended up with and elderly couple who adored her. Their patience and love helped the young alpha to become a valued Trikru member.

“What was in Floret’s note?” Lexa smiled at her mate’s question and was so proud as she knew that her intended’s confidence was growing.

“It is as Don said, although it is more detailed, and she got corroboration from the guards that were present when she first met Titus, and how badly he treated the girl, a crowd had gathered and they too were witnesses, and made the obnoxious man shut up.” Lexa couldn’t help but laugh at the last part of the message. “Floret has also asked if the account of the Faya prisa fisa, remarkable fix of the Skaifaya’s injured Leg, was indeed true.” Heda stood and left to give instructions to a scout. Hatti soon was on her way to Polis.

Clarke and Ontari left for the training ground, and Lexa went to inform Anya and Indra about Titus’s antics in Polis, the pair were especially angry of the treatment of Don. The three then went to meet Heda’s mate.

“Hi O” the blonde shouted as her friend sparred with Lincoln, the reply was just a hand wave.

Ontari started the warmup, which doesn’t affect Clarke at all now, then straight into hand to hand combat. There was quite a crowd, but it didn’t faze the pair. When Lexa arrived, she sat to the side and watched. Indra asked Heda if she could ask Octavia to be her seken, and the brunette agreed. She was pleased for her brother as he always held back when they sparred, he didn’t want to hurt the young Skaifaya gada, as she was sure that a blossoming romance had begun.

Clarke had been getting riding lessons from her mate, she wasn’t shown the horse that Lexa was going to give her. The docile mare did everything that was asked and was the easiest horse to learn on. The war horse she picked was jet black and was very well trained, and an ideal pick. Sitting on the fence watching her soon to be horse, ignoring all the calls, instead a bad-tempered brown horse, with a white star on its forehead, came towards her. It had been untrainable and was considered dangerous. Clarke didn’t move as the horse went up to her and allowed her to stroke his muzzle. Lexa and Ontari were shocked and ready to react if the horse became violent.

“He is beautiful, and he likes me. Can I have this one instead?” the blonde was smitten and felt that the horse had picked her, instead of the other way round.

Lexa groaned, “It is a dangerous horse niron.”

“Bishuga flufi loves me and will not hurt me.” The horse nodded his head, as if approving his new name. Clarke countered, trying not to plead. “Saddle him up and if he won’t let me ride then I will have the other one.”

“You have already named him Honey softie; he is a war horse Clarke.” Lexa nodded to the stable boy, to get the saddle and bridle. The blonde shot her mate a ‘don’t mess with me look’ and jumped straight into the paddock. Heda tried not to laugh but managed to stop it and she knew that Clarke had seen the smile. Indra joined the group and thought that Heda must have lost her sense’s. The stable boy was now putting on the saddle and Clarke holding the horse’s head, whispering to him. He allowed the boy to put on the bridle, then stood still as the rider mounted. The blonde walked him around the paddock with the cheesiest grin planted on her face. “Indra meet Bishuga flufi” Heda spoke and the general shook her head and left without a word, stopping them from seeing her laughing.

Gaia was addressing the Ambassadors, at first, she was seething that they had dared to order that the fleimkepa should be locked in his room, she calmed down as soon as Floret explained his treatment of the scout. Her anger returned fourfold when the Trikru Bandrona reported that Titus had sat on the throne and once again berated Don. “I think he deserves to be in a cell, I however, do not have the authority to do so. We will wait for Heda’s return.” One of the guards opened the door and informed the Trikru Bandrona that a scout had a message for her from Heda. Floret left the throne room and took Hatti a short distance away from the guards for privacy. After passing on the verbal instructions, the scout was pulled into the throne room in case she was needed.

“Heda has demanded that Titus be bought in chains to TonDC to be put in the cells, he is to be heavily guarded. Gaia is to accompany him and any Bandrona that wish to arrive early and are ready to leave tomorrow, will be welcome. The story of the Skai prisa fisa fixing a broken ankle and told by Don is correct, I am sure some of you are already aware of the tale.” All the Ambassadors nodded their heads, with impressed looks on their faces.

Just as the mated pair were on their way to their tent a guard interrupted their conversation, he bowed and apologised “Heda, Skai prisa, the first Wocha is at the outskirts of TonDC.”

“Thank you Ilan, I will go and welcome them, make sure Ontari is informed, and we will meet her by the dining hall.” The guard turned and ran to find the advisor.

“Who do you think it is?” Clarke asked, she was becoming anxious, Lexa took her hand to calm her.

“It must be one of the closer clans, which, I am not sure.”

Her two generals stood behind and Heda had her mate on her left and Ontari on her right. Guards stood in two rows either side of the path, forming a guard of honour. As soon as the first horse came into view, Lexa knew who it was.

Luna looked majestic on top of her horse at the front of the party, her wild bushy chestnut hair shone in the sunlight and looked as if her hair was on fire. She looked like a mirror image of Heda from the neck down, regal, stoic and magnificent. After stopping to dismount at a respectable distance from Heda, she walked past the honour guard and went on one knee and dipped her head in front of Lexa. The brunette quickly gave her hand to assist the Floukru chief to stand. “Welcome Luna, please meet my intended, Clarke.” The blonde gave her arm to the chief. “Are you the Skai prisa fisa?” Luna asked the blonde, the wocha’s, guards, tipped themselves sideward so they could see past their two generals at the front of the still mounted Floukru party.

Clarke smiled and nodded………. Luna interrupted “Lexa, this is your mate as well as your intended.”

“That is correct, please join us for some refreshments, while your tent is put up.” Lexa once again took Clarke’s hand and led the way to the tent. Once they entered, the tension lifted and Heda and the Wocha hugged and Clarke was astounded as she watched the pair weep.

“I am so sorry Lexa, but I am not sorry that I ran, I did not want to win or die. It was barbaric method to choose the next Heda. I am so sorry I left you though.” Luna had always felt guilty of deserting her friend.

“You are here now and that is all that matters. I have already changed the conclave, nobody else will die. Now let me officially introduce you to my mate. May I present Clarke kom Skaifayakru, Faya prisa fisa and the vessel of Wanheda.” Lexa watched Luna’s reaction and laughed when the woman had to sit down.

“ _Welcome Luna, wocha kom Floukru._ ” The spirit said as she was released by Clarke and dashed in zig zags around the tent, before settling back in her vessel. Luna laughed “I hope you do that at the feast. I will enjoy the look of fear in their eyes.”

Don was shown into the tent and as soon as she saw Luna……. She screamed. “What……. What.”

“I am so pleased that you have never changed.” She hugged the scout, who bravely tried not to cry at the reunion.

“I am so proud of Don, she managed to annoy Titus.” Lexa laughed.

“Well he called me stupid” a few growls escaped from the Alpha Floukru chief.

“He is being bought here tomorrow, in chains, Floret locked him in his room, but with all the ambassadors in TonDC, I did not wish to put Polis in danger.”

“Do I have to see him?” Don asked.

“No, you do not.” Lexa answered, before ducking out of the tent to find her brother.

“You have done wonder’s Clarke; I have never seen her so relaxed and happy.” Luna had observed this straight away and couldn’t have been happier for her friend. The blonde smiled and then Luna continued. “Ontari, you look happy too, you are an excellent advisor, I hope Lexa tells you this. I was convinced she had struck you down, then I got word that you lived.”

“I am happy Luna, I like Clarke, did not expect a happy life, now I have this and more, yes Lexa tells me on a regular basis, although I do advise that it should do so more. Joking apart I am extremely lucky to have her trust.” Ontari almost had a tears in her eyes and Luna took the young advisor’s hand and smiled.

“Heda tells me how good I am, so Titus’s opinion is not worth shit.” Don spoke, trying to convince herself. The blonde once again took the scouts hand in hers “You are a wonderful person, and he is a total waste of space. Do not let his words get to you.” Clarke allowed Wanheda to surface, she hovered in front of Don “ _I look forward to blowing my death breath in that despicable person’s face. You are loved by many and are the best story-teller by far, in all the clans._ ” She shot back into her vessel. Don burst into tears and Luna stood and held the young alpha as she wept. Lexa and Lincoln had witnessed Wanheda’s words and she let Don cry out her tears before letting her presence known.

Clarke, who also had tears in her eyes, as she could sympathise with the scout. Her mate took her hand and rubbed her thumb over it, in silent comfort. Luna spotted the gesture and knew there must be a story behind the blonde’s tears, and Lexa shook her head and mouthed a silent ‘later.’

Don had finished crying and got a massive hug from the Floukru chief, she then left, promising to come back for dinner. Luna spotted Lincoln and hugged the man, as she had also missed Heda’s brother.

Clarke told her mate that she was off to visit Raven, nodding her permission for her to tell Luna the tale of her life on the Ark.

“Hi Rae, have you sorted out the problem with Anya?” she asked as she entered the tent. Octavia followed her in. “I am now Indra’s seken.” Puffing out her chest and looking proud.

“That’s great O, I’m so pleased for you.” Clarke hugged her friend, then realised that Raven had yet to speak “Spill Rae, please don’t tell me you messed up.”

“I did Clarke, why can’t I shut my mouth, I pushed her away.” Her voice was laced with anguish “I think I hurt her feelings.”

“I can’t fix this Rae, only you can. I will go and see her and try and find out how she feels. O can walk you round the outside of the tent; you need to keep moving.” Both her friends nodded, and Octavia picked up the crutches. As they left, they all heard the cries of anger coming from the Heda’s tent, and Clarke explained that Lexa had just told Luna about the treatment that they endured on the Ark.

The blonde found the general chopping down trees on the outskirts of the village and had a couple of guards helping her. “Hi Anya” That is as far as she got as three men attacked. The general threw the axe she was using, it landed true, hitting one of the attackers in the skull. She quickly gave orders to one of her men to run and get help, the other was knocked out cold as he jumped away from a dagger. Clarke threw her knife and hit one of the attackers in his leg, he took the knife out and went to throw it back, they both saw the spirit of Wanheda leap out of the blonde, then went straight back in, the young woman’s now had a huge smirk and her eyes shone silver. Anya attacked one and left the other to the spirit. Clarke took two steps and lifted the man off the ground and thew him into a tree, then she turned to help Anya, but was stopped at the sight of Lexa thrusting her sword into the attacker.

Luna was at Heda’s side along with Ontari, Lincoln and Indra, Ontari stayed with Heda and the other three went to follow the path that Clarke pointed to the place that the attackers came from. Lexa pulled her mate in a hug, the two didn’t need to speak. The blonde quickly let go and ran towards Anya as she noticed the blood pouring out of a wound on her side. Heda gave her guards orders and Nyko arrived with some sort of medical kit.

“This could be bad” Clarke told the healer “I think a major artery has been severed, get the needle and thread, if I don’t stitch it now, she will bleed out before we get to the hut.” Nyko handed some alcohol to the blonde who used it on her hands. “Lexa, can you clean one of your knives?” Heda did so and her mate showed her how to pull the wound open, using the flat part of the blade, taking care to keep the blade still. Clarke struggled to find where the blood was coming from, when she eventually found it, Nyko washed the wound again, then handed her the threaded needle. The young fisa made short work of the stitching and Gustus carried the general to the healer’s hut, chuckling as he knew the woman would be annoyed that he had. Clarke and Nyko walked with him. Ontari picked up a dagger, it did smell but was nothing that she had smelt before.

Echo arrived, as Heda requested and was given the knife that had wounded Anya.

“It is poisoned Heda, it is not from Azgeda though. I recognise the smell, but I do not know what the antidote is, and the warrior had died in a matter of hours.” Echo reported, and was pleased when  
Heda nodded “Run and explain this to Clarke, she may know what to do.” The Azgeda woman took off running. She hoped that the Faya prisa could help the general. Echo was worried about her presence in TonDC had been undermined by all that had happened in the last few days, she wanted a new life and would work hard for Heda to prove herself.

Luna, Lincoln, and Indra returned with three horses. Lexa sent her brother to help in the healer’s hut, taking the walking injured warrior with him. The injured attacker was taken to the cells and Eliin could go and treat him there, Heda sent Indra to accompany him and she could organise plenty of guards to ensure the healers safety.

Lincoln gathered some charcoal from the main fire and bought it back to Clarke. She got Nyko to grind it down and add to water. She thought she had read about this in an old-world medical book, she could not remember anything else but the contents of the book. Getting a tube from her medical kit and using a jug, she inserted the tube into the general’s stomach and slowly poured in the concoction. The blonde smiled at the reactions of all present and wished she had a camara. When she had explained to her mate, what she was doing, Lexa smiled, she just hoped it would work. Echo diligently held the tube so it would not move while the charcoal sludge moved slowly through it.

Lexa, Clarke, Ontari and Indra entered the Heda’s tent, quickly followed by Lincoln and Echo, Luna and Don were already there and were chatting, catching up on their time apart. Dinner was bought to them along with extra seats. “Echo, I have a job for you to do. Please join us for breakfast tomorrow.” The alpha nodded and continued to eat.

Heda asked Indra and Octavia to accompany her to the cells, she wished to question the prisoner. As they walked down the steps, they heard a sobbing man. Although he looked pitiful, Lexa thought they were genuine tears. When he saw Heda he jumped up, tried to dry his tears, and then bowed and went down to one knee. “Rise” she commanded and noticed the grimace as he stood. “You are not a warrior, are you?” Heda looked as if she was stalking her prey by walking backwoods and forwards, and the man nodded with sorrow in his eyes.

“Speak true”

“My name is Mak and we were just three brothers, and crop farmers, none of us have ever killed before. We are from Boudalankru. Our parents our houmons our children and younger sisters were taken, we do not know where. To gain their freedom we had to do this in Trikru; if not they will all die. I am so sorry Heda, I know I must die, all I wanted is for my family to be safe.” His words were haunted, and he slid to the floor. Lexa crouched down to be closer to his level, “you may not have to die, but I give no promises. Tomorrow another prisoner will join you. Tell him that you are awaiting a flogging because you were drunk and tried to force yourself on somebody. Listen to what he says but say nothing in return. A guard will pass you food, and speak as if they know you, and you will talk with them in the same friendly manner. Do you understand what I ask of you?”

“Yes Heda, I will do what you have asked of me, at least I will die with honour, if that is my fate.”

“Can you read and write?” Mak nodded “I will send some paper and a pencil, write anything that you cannot say to the guard.”

Octavia had been fascinated how Lexa had turned an interrogation into a conversation. The trio left the cell and went their separate ways.

Raven sat beside Anya, who was still unconscious, she hoped for a chance to tell the general how she felt. “How’s she doing Clarke?” she asked her friend as soon as she had entered the hut. The blonde went and checked on Anya, then looked to Nyko who shook his head.

“She is getting worse Rae; she has got a fever. Only time will tell if she pulls through.” Clarke gave instructions to Nyko and left her friend.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one, more Wocha and bandrona arrive in TonDC, and the spirit is in her element.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spirit of Wanheda finally meets the Chiefs and Ambassadors.

Lexa felt her mate’s distress “You have done your best Clarke; it is in the hands of the spirits now. Ai hod yu in” the blonde smiled “Ai hod yu in seintaim.” The pair went to bed and the brunette held her lover and waited for the sound of the slight snore before she too fell asleep.  
Echo waited at the central fire, Ryder said he would call her when Heda asked for breakfast. The Azgeda spy, pondered as to what task Heda had in mind for her. She didn’t have to wait long as Ryder appeared to collect their breakfast and she helped to carry them to Heda’s tent.  
Lexa had woken before Clarke and went for her run, she mentally made several plans, and then called for Luna to see if she wanted to accompany her. She knew that she would be awake as the habit of their training of rising early, never left. Luna joined her and the pair enjoyed the run, neither spoke and both went to the healer’s hut to check on Anya, apart from a revolting stench; she was much the same as she was the night before. The Floukru chief went back to her tent to bathe and she would join Lexa for breakfast.

Clarke was up and dressed when her mate returned. Lexa gave her quick update on Anya and went to have a wash. The brunette quickly dressed as she wanted a ‘make out session’ with the blonde. Walking up behind her, she put her arms around her lover’s waist, who then turned and kissed her mate. the pair just kissed each other gently, neither deepened the kiss and both felt the love that they had for each other. The kiss eventually ended when Luna made her presence known by coughing loudly. Heda gave her order to Ryder and he returned with breakfast and with Ontari and Echo in tow.

After they ate, Lexa explained her visit to the cells, and what she asked the prisoner to do, she nodded to Ontari to continue. “I went to see Mak earlier. He repeated Heda’s instructions and when asked about the jackets, he told me that they had been told that they had to wear them. The poison must have been on the knives already as they were sheathed, they were told not to touch them until the attack, and to kill as many as possible. They had been given the antidote to drink before they left. My thoughts are they were given it in case they had disobeyed orders. He spoke true and did not ask for mercy. Echo can you identify the jacket?”

Luna asked if she could also have a look. Echo let Luna look first, but she didn’t need to look as she knew where it was from; Boudalankru. Luna agreed as they often trade for rocks for the harbour they were building, she had seen many of the types of this jacket, and it had been poorly disguised as Azgeda.

Octavia was on her way to see Clarke, at the same time as Heda left the tent. “Good morning Octavia, do you happen to know where Indra is?” she saw that her mate’s friend was also worried about Raven. “Yes Heda, she is in the healer’s hut.”

“Thank you. Clarke is inside, just enter and I am sure she will be pleased to see you.” Luna was fascinated, as she watched the two friends hug and could tell that they had an extremely strong bond. She had been angered at the treatment they received in the sky, and she too was looking forward to meeting Clarke’s mother.

Heda returned to her tent with Indra. “Clarke, why does Nyko’s hut smell of Skrish?” The general asked. She hoped that whatever it was worked.

“I had to try something different, so I asked the healer to do it for me overnight. So, the answer of your question Indra; the reason why it smells like shit, is because that is exactly what it is. It’s a stab in the dark, and I just hope Anya will forgive me.” Clarke looked as she was deep in thought and hadn’t noticed the confused look on the faces of all present. “Oh…. A stab in the dark is a wild guess that we hope will work. So, if you throw a knife in the dark, without knowing where the intruder is, you just hope you hit them.”

Lexa understood what her mate meant but did not like the part about throwing the knife; of course, she would hit the intruder. Clarke noticed that look and she growled at her mate, much to everybody’s amusement.

“She will be embarrassed, so please do not speak of this.” Lexa trusted her mate, and she will do everything possible to protect the general. She also arched an eyebrow towards the blonde and smirked.

“All of us will need to have more guards, this is not up for debate.” Heda looked as everyone nodded, then continued with her orders to the Azgeda spy “Echo, I wish for you to go to Boudalankru, see if all is what it appears to be. Then do the same in Louwodakru but take more care there as I am sure they hold the key to these mysteries. If you think that you will be discovered; then leave.” Lexa showed the spy the places she suggests would be good viewing points, and Echo agreed on one clan, but pointed out a better option on the other. “You are to take Don with you, and you may tell her about Anya’s treatment, but only the one you observed yesterday. I will speak to Don now, be ready to leave in an hour.” Don was waiting for Echo, and Heda had given her the same instructions. The pair left TonDC within the time frame that they had been given.

Clarke with her five guards in tow left towards the healer’s hut, leaving four outside, she entered with Ryder at her side, and straight away she noticed that the stench had lifted and Nyko shot her a huge smile. She felt Anya’s brow and it was cool, the patient was still asleep. The blonde gave a guard a message for Heda. Ryder made a call, making Clarke jump, and one more guard replaced the one who had left. She then explained to the healer that the poison would bind to the charcoal and would then be expelled from the body, but it must be done quickly, she was still unsure where she had got the information from and was convinced it was not in the medical book she had read on the Ark. “Thank you Wanheda, we have some hope now, I will make sure that none will know of the second part, as does Eliin. Can you tell the fayakraka haka, of the general’s condition?” Ryder explained that was the faya gada had a new name and it loosely meant bomb artist/maker. The blonde laughed as she knew her friend would be delighted.

“Hi Rae, I have some news for you.” Clarke entered her friend tent and spoke as cheerfully as she could. Her friend was still in bed, she looked dishevelled and there was a stale stench in the air.  
She yanked her friend out of bed. “What the fuck Clarke?” she shouted and went to go back in bed. Clarke picked her up and, all but dragged her to the bath house, two hand maidens helped to fill a tub. Ryder had checked that it was safe, then he turned in respect of the fayakraka haka. Raven had yet to speak, Clarke was prepared for the onslaught of a load of swear words. “Rae, do you wish to know how Anya is?” she had quickly realised that her friend was in a trance, so she got her in the bath and ducked her under.

“For fuck sake, why the fuck did you do that for?” Raven was spluttering out the words.

“Anya no longer has a temperature; we are sure she will be ok.” Clarke gently said.

“Well, Clarkey, why the fuck didn’t you tell me that first.”

“Because you weren’t ready to hear it. You defaulted to your comfort zone, pushing everybody away. You don’t need to do that shit anymore. You are loved and respected, and you even have a special name; fayakraka haka, it means bomb artist.” Raven laughed and started to wash herself.  
Clarke washed her hair and explained that she will have guards following her, she wasn’t impressed, but she promised she wouldn’t make it difficult for them to do their job. Raven went straight to the healer’s hut to visit the general.

“Faya prisa, Heda would like for you to join her at the meeting point, as more visitors are arriving.” A guard reported, Ryder asked the young beta a question and the young man nodded and returned to Heda’s detail, quickly followed by Clarke and her guards. Lexa waited for them and took her mates hand and they stood at the head of the welcoming group. There were two clans arriving at the same time, and it wasn’t unnoticed by Lexa, this was even a simple coincidence or stupid planning, the latter was her choice, as both clan’s actions so far have been tantamount to stupidity.

Both the Wochas of Boudalankru and Louwodakru rode right up to their Heda, ignoring the protocol of walking through the honour guard. Both slightly bowed their heads to Lexa but neither went down on one knee. All the guards from both clans dismounted at an appropriate distance and looked uneasy. Heda was not going to mention to the chiefs about their disrespect.

“Kolin kom Louwodakru, Beni kom Boudalankru welcome to TonDC. Let me introduce you to my mate Clarke kom Skaifayakru, Faya prisa fisa.” Both men bowed their heads, neither spoke, and Heda’s anger increased, but it didn’t reach her face. She felt anger about to erupt from those behind her, but she flicked her hand, telling them to calm. “I can offer you refreshment, while your tents are being built.” Lexa informed the pair. Both men declined and went to walk away. The murmurs that erupted were louder. “Em Pleni” she roared “my tent now” pointing at the two chiefs. Trikru guards leapt from the trees and formed a barrier between Heda and the two Wocha’s guards, it wasn’t needed as the guards looked disgusted at both of their leaders.

Two angry men followed Lexa into the tent, then Clarke, Luna, Ontari and Indra entered. Heda sat on her throne, Ontari and Luna stood on either side of her, her mate stood next to Luna and Indra stood on the other side. Gustus and Ryder stood next to the two leaders. Beni spoke first, “I refuse to speak in here until the Natrona leaves.” Gustus smirked as he knew what was next. Lexa stood and walked towards the chief. “You dare to tell me what to do?” she shouted twirling her knife, looking as if she was haphazardly waving it, when in fact it was totally under her control. “I let your disrespect go unpunished when you rode to my feet. Then you disrespect me in front of my people, by not bowing down to me, only to be followed by another act of disrespect by walking away from me as I offered you my hospitality. Then this stupid man speaks first in my tent with an order and neither of you are on your knees. Well who the hell do you think you are?” the volume got louder as she spoke and Gustus kicked the back of both their legs, which was the most effective way to get them on their knees. The two Wocha’s now knew that their act of indifference was not the right tactic to use and would probably lose their heads. They both offered apologises and blamed the journey for their unusual behaviour. Heda would normally put them on a tree, but she needed them alive to allow the reason for the attacks to play out. “You will now go and help to put up your own tents. If you do not follow my instructions your lives are forfeited. Indra will inform your guards of my decision. You may leave your tents only once a day, and my guards will be following you. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind.”

Ontari knew her friends reasoning was correct, and she nodded her approval. Clarke thought about what had happened “You left them alive so you can find out what they are up to.”

“Yes niron, I did. You learn quickly.”  
“You also put me between Luna and Indra for extra protection.” Clarke could not think of another reason for this.

“Yes, it served two purposes, the first one you are correct. The second was to give the impression that, you were my mate and nothing else. I want all the clans to be informed of how close we actually are, at the feast.”

Indra returned to report on the chief’s punishment…. “they are now the laughingstock, neither looks like they know what they are doing. I have guards watching them work, who are trying not to laugh.”

“Heda, the Trikru and other Bandronas approaches.” A guard informed her. A total of seven Ambassadors travelled early, including Boudalankru and Louwodakru.

“Thank you Roda, please get the cell guards in the position I ordered.”

“Bandronas, it is so good to see you all, and you too Gaia. May I introduce Clarke kom Skaifayakru, faya prisa fisa.” Lexa observed recognition from all the Bandronas, she totally ignored Titus who was in a cage and on a cart. She smiled at the gag he was wearing. Fifty guards were already in place, Lexa noticed Cammi amongst them. “Have you seen Anya today?”

“No Heda, I will go after my shift.” The guard answered, her voice a bit shaky. She had seen her yesterday and she hadn’t much hope for her sister’s survival.

“She is improving, thanks to the work of my mate, Nyko and Eliin. The heat has left her body. Now go and see for yourself.” Cammi was off like a shot. Lexa saw Indra hug her daughter Gaia; the pair rarely saw each other as her general was usually in TonDC.

“Is that a tear I see Indra?”

“No Heda, just some dust.”

Lexa wanted to laugh, but her stoic face was firmly in place and she continued “Bandronas, please go and get your tents up and refreshments will be served in the dining hall in two hours.” Under no circumstances are you or your guards to leave TonDC, we have been under attack and all will be explained in the dining hall. You are free to walk round TonDC, just make sure you take guards with you” She watched closely for any reactions, and not even a twitch registered. When Titus had been settled in his new home, and Floret and Gaia followed Heda to her tent.

Both visitors spotted Luna and wondered what they were supposed to do. In the end they just nod in her direction, and to her credit, the chief just nodded back. The Trikru ambassador broke the silence. “Do we get to hear of the attack or do we wait for two hours.” Lexa smiled as she took hold of Clarke’s hand. “Floret, Gaia, this is my Mate, Clarke kom Skaifayakru, faya prisa fisa, my intended and the vessel of Wanheda.” The young fleimkepa knew this was huge and saw the spirit shoot out of the blonde. _“Welcome, you both are important to Heda, so you are now are important to me. Gaia do not let your fleimkepa’s teachings cloud your judgement, the natrona is guilty of a lot more than you know of. Titus will die_.” In a flash the spirit was back inside Clarke.

“Do you want some food and tea?” Heda’s mate asked the visitors. “food yes please and a strong drink would be preferred.” Floret countered and took a seat. After they all had eaten, Lexa told all that had happened. Anger flowed from the pair as they were told each stage. Anya’s condition angered them the most. Octavia and Raven entered the tent, both looked in wonder at the woman on crutches, when it dawned on her “Lexa you are still as sly as a fox, you allowed the story out, so people know your mate as a saver of life first.”

“Guilty as charged, my enemies could easy be in this camp, Wanheda will resurface during the feast. Please do not repeat any of this information.” Both nodded in agreement, Clarke and her friends went to see Anya, with Floret and Gaia in tow. Raven was now an expert with the crutches, and kept up with the others, without much effort. The general was awake and having a shouting match with Nyko. The blonde coughed loudly to gain their attention. “Clarke” Anya shouted, “tell this fisa to let me leave.”

“Not today, you need at least one more day to see if the poison has any lasting effects. Your body has been weakened and needs to rest. If you can walk unaided, I will let you leave tomorrow.” The general glowered and then pouted when Raven said “there, there.”

Heda went to the dining hall after picking up Clarke, Floret and Gaia. She explained all the attacks and deaths that had happened, without letting on the information she had already gained.

Cammi visited Mak and made plenty of small talk with him, as if her was her best friend. Titus never spoke, only shouting out demands, she relayed all the information to Heda and gave her the notes that Mak had made, Lexa thanked her every time and both would swap stories of the looks on Anya’s face, as she was ordered to stay. The general spent another two days in the healer’s hut, before Clarke said she could leave.

Don and Echo were studying the ground near the point that Heda had suggested, they were in Boudalankru, and both the young women knew that a large force and recently passed through this point. They were wary of moving forward. “I have scouted around here, many times.” Don whispered, “there is a hut in a tree about a mile away on our left, it also follows the path.”  
Echo thought it a good idea. She had been impressed with the Trikru scout and knew why Heda spoke so highly of her, and for once she followed somebody else’s instincts. When they arrived at the hut, they were pleased it was empty.

Over the next few days, the rest of the Bandrona’s and all but one Wochas, arrived in TonDC; Azgeda Wocha was missing as predicted. The feast was set for dusk and the visit to the mountains would be the following day.

Lexa and Clarke were the last to arrive at the dining hall, Heda helped her intended up the steps, by offering her arm. Beni and Kolin were both on their knees, they had been seated on the steps. She noticed that all respectively were on their knees with heads bowed, an atmosphere of fear hung in the air. “Stand” she ordered but did not sit, neither did anyone else. After a long stare around the room she finally ordered them to sit. “Let me introduce my mate and intended, Clarke kom Skaifayakru, faya prisa fisa and the vessel of Wanheda. With loud mummering throughout the hall, Heda once more got them to sit. The spirit shot out, faster than it had previously done, sweeping up and down the large tables, coming to a halt above Lexa and Clarke.

_“What have we got here?” she moved to hover in front of the head table. “What are you hear for? …… anybody want to answer? I did not think so. I will tell you what you are not here for….to become lazy fucks” thank you Raven kom Skaifayakru for your words of wisdom. Some of you do what is best for your people and you know who you are, and this will not include you. The rest will soon get a visit from myself and will be given death’s breath. Your time is up and fair warning …. you cannot hide from me_.” The spirit did another lap of the hall, pretending to blow breaths on the ceiling, then darted back into Clarke. “Now we eat” Lexa spoke to an audience of wide-open mouthed people, the only one’s eating were on the top table, so Wanheda shouted _“eat now”,_ cackling loudly _“dum bods_.” The deep words coming out of the blonde’s mouth, with the three Skaifayakru doing the utmost not to laugh at the spirit. After the food, Clarke Raven and Octavia were extremely popular, Lexa sat with her eyes on her mate, all the guards had been briefed to watch out for threats, the cells were well guarded, and would remain as long as Titus was a prisoner. Octavia was stuck to Clarke; she was making sure that nobody messed with her friend. Indra asked Lexa if she ordered her seken to guard the blonde, she shook her head, Lexa smiled at the friend’s loyalty and she indicated to the general that she would not interfere.

Echo and Don were now in Louwodakru, the visit to Boudalankru had not been fruitful as the path that had shown the signs of a large force came to a halt. They had followed it as far as they could and were on the outskirts of a small village. Don had climbed higher but could not see any sign of large force. The had gone as far as they dared in the second clan, nothing looked amiss. “Something is not right.” Don was puzzled.

“I have the same impression.” Echo agreed, she was disappointed that they hadn’t found anything.

“Normally I would see so much more activity, there is not even a trader in sight.”

“Well done Don, you are brilliant. There is no activity because that is what we are supposed to see.”  
The pair agreed to return to TonDC and report to Heda.

The following day at the crack of dawn, all the Wocha and Bandronas were gathering in the Dining hall for hot tea. Each one, was given food and water in a small pack. The huge group left early and there was no jostling for positions. Heda was at the head, with Clarke, Luna, Indra, Octavia, and Lincoln. Ontari was further back with one guard. Her purpose was to watch Heda’s back. Trikru scouts and warriors were hidden in the trees and had been given specific instructions. If an incident occurred, protect both Hedas. John Murphy was in between Gustus and Ryder He had a feeling that all was not right, the closer they got to the mountain, the worse he felt. Gustus asked him what the matter was, and he voiced his fears. Heda’s guard also felt this and went up to Lexa and spoke. She nodded and called for a break, also allowing a chance for the stragglers to catch up. Lexa sat with her back against a tree trunk with Clarke in between her legs leaning her back into her. Looking as if she hadn’t a care in the world.

“Problems Heda,” Indra asked, she too was wary.

“I think so, even John senses danger.”

“Do you think it is possible that the mountain men survived?”

“No, even if any had survived the blast, they would die as soon as the air hit them.” Clarke explained.

“Indra, wait until we have moved off and take the warriors from the trees and move to the right flank of the mountain.”

“I will go with her, Wanheda can help.” Clarke’s was determined and Lexa wanted to order her to return to TonDC. She had no right to try, so she agreed it was a good idea.

Octavia stayed with Clarke and Indra, they waited for Heda’s party to go a good distance before Indra called the warriors from the trees and then stealthily made their way to the right side of the mountain. When Clarke released the spirit and she started to move low to the ground, and she looked like a snake in a sidewinder motion. It was very impressive and those at the front of Heda’s party were trying not to laugh at the spirits antics.

The spirit stayed low and stopped, waiting for Heda to catch up. Lexa looked behind her to see if she could spot any sign of recognition that someone knew what lie ahead. All she saw was fear in most of the party. Luna was doing the same as she had moved back to walk beside Ontari. She almost missed something that piqued her interest. She quickly moved ahead, and Ontari followed instinctively. They both saw the Boudalankru chief pick up something, they almost picked the man off his feet and dragged him to Heda, grabbing the piece of paper he had put in his pocket.

With Heda’s and her vessels groups in position, the spirit shot up and danced into the mountain. Lexa watched and listened, ten unidentifiable warriors jumped from their hiding places, some screaming in fear. Wanheda's spirit turned her direction and started to herd them towards Heda and was now in the shape of a sheep dog. Indra actually laughed, as did Clarke. The group ran to stop any of those that tried to flee the spirits wrath.

With all ten throwing down their weapons, the spirit went down the line _“Oh doggy death breath for you all.”_ Laughing all the way back to her vessel. When all ten suddenly collapsed, Heda realised that that they had taken poison. She ordered some of the guards to make sure that no other assassins were hiding, then told all the Wocha and Bandrona to go and look over the mountain, while she investigated the scene. Clarke confirmed that they were all dead and the fact the had foam around their mouths, she suspected cyanide, as there was also the smell of almonds.

Luna gave the note that Beni picked up, to Lexa. The man was sweating profusely, Heda wasn’t sure if it was fear or the excursion of the climb that was the cause. He knew he was as good as dead; he went for his dagger and Luna reacted on instinct and went to slit his throat, Ontari beat her too it and he fell to the ground. The Floukru chief nodded her thanks to the advisor, she didn’t want to kill but was prepared to do so if pushed.

Lexa and Luna joined the others who were looking down into the chasm that once was home to the mountain men. Murphy was pointing out the medical room and then, with Monty taking another group which showed different floors, then went to see the damaged dam. “We heard the explosion in Polis, I cannot comprehend how loud it was here.” The Trikru ambassador was astounded at the devastation the Fayakraka haka had caused. Murphy laughed “extremely loud. We watched on the outskirts of TonDC, and the whole ground shook.” Lexa had explained where the Skaikru gona had come from and she had instantly liked the young man. She found him much more amenable than Wells kom Skaikru, she had met him in the kitchen tent, maybe it was his punishment of kot of sak, that made him surly.

The party started to make their way back. Heda informed them that food had been made available and to make their way to the dining hall. A group of warriors offered to bury the dead, no pyre for them as they had no honour. The scout returned from Azgeda and passed a message to Heda. The place was almost deserted, and an ice warrior took the note for Nia. He received no rations for his return journey.

_kot of sak/ castration-best I could come up with_

_Next chapter; a trip to Polis._


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Polis

Echo and Don arrived in TonDC soon after dusk, they noticed that that the dining hall was full, and the atmosphere was better than they thought it would be. A guard passed on a message from Heda and they both went to the bathhouse, after going to their accommodation to collect their wash gear and clean clothes. Echo’s fellow Azgeda, were sat in the tent, eating food. All wore clothes from Floukru, that Luna had provided, and she was given a set for herself. Not one of them wished to travel back to their clan, like Echo, they all wanted a new life.

Laughter filled the dining hall and every time Clarke looked like moving the fear returned. Raven was having a blast has she had convinced some of the Bandrona’s that she had bombs in her pockets, just in case. The look of horror on their faces, would be worth Heda and Wanheda’s wrath.

Luna was meeting Echo and Don in the Trikru chief’s hut. The scout ran and jumped up into a hug from the Wocha, the spy looked on smiling, and gave a nod instead of a hug. The pair told Luna of their findings telling her that it is what they were not seeing, that was the issue. Echo gave Don the credit, and she had agreed with the scout. Luna asked Don to come and tell the story of the golden one’s journey, and knowing the Azgeda spy reluctance, told the pair to follow her and arrived at the small step on the back of the dining hall.

Don stood in front of Heda’s table…. “The golden one ran over a stream and I had to quickly get down the tree to follow. Then I knew that the wolf was after a pauna, its roar was louder than the beast. I moved to another tree so I could get a better look. The beast was as mad as hell and attacked first, the wolf jumped out the way and attacked the feet, eventually pulling it down, then killed the beast by ripping out its throat.” Lexa watched the faces of the audience and most were fascinated. She kept her eye on those who weren’t……. “after it sat at the base of my tree, it purred like a thousand claps of thunder and then I jumped down and I walked the rest of the way to TonDC by the golden one’s side. I also slept beside the wolf when we stopped walking, I had a slight worry that it would roll over in the night and squash me, but as you can see, that did not happen.”

The scout took a quick break, mainly to check with Heda that she wanted her to explain the bit about the spirit, she continued to tell her tale, with special effects provided by the spirit. This was hilarious and even Don played along with the spirits antics. All enjoyed the show and just before the spirit re-joined Clarke, she told the guilty that she would see them later.

The party was finishing up as most would be traveling early tomorrow, but Heda had a few more things to take care of before she and Clarke could sleep. Luna, Ontari, Anya and Indra joined the pair in their tent followed by Don, Echo and Gaia. Raven and Octavia were still eating and drinking, and they would join them as soon as they got the leftover food transferred to Heda’s tent. Cammi had given her sister the information of her latest visit with Mak. Lexa was pleased with all the information he had given her. The conversation flowed and Heda’s plans were agreed. As her guests were leaving, she asked her brother to release the guards that they had circling the tent and he reported that nobody had tried to listen to their conversations.

Cammi went on her last visit to Mak before dawn. Titus was once more pretending to be asleep, but quickly reacted to a cell door being opened, his hopes of being released were dashed as it wasn’t his door opening. Mak was pushed roughly up the steps, mainly for effect. Cammi quickly explained what was going to happen, he was wondering why he wasn’t being killed, and he would agree with Heda’s action, even if it meant his death.

Lexa had been for her run and as she went to see if her mate was awake and gasped as Clarke had no furs over her naked body. She stood there mesmerised as she watched the blonde’s breasts move up and down with each breath. What she wanted to do was too go and fuck her awake, but she turned and had a cold wash, she was meeting Floret soon and she heard Luna’s cough interrupt her thoughts. She quickly woke up her mate and told her that other people were in their tent. Clarke quickly dressed and joined the rest for breakfast and laughed loudly as Octavia and Raven were all but dragged in by Indra and Anya.

Lexa spoke first “Floret is now the new Trikru wocha, she agreed last night, and has suggested that Cammi be the next Bandrona.”

“Who am I to refuse such a request from Heda.” The chief answered, she was happy to agree as she felt she needed to spend some time in her homeland.

“I have decided to go to the Skaikru camp on our way to Polis, Clarke has suggested names that will be of value to us. Our scouts have agreed with my mate as well, with three others that had proved themselves, Jasper, Miller, and Fox. They will travel with us to Polis as will Harper, Monroe, and Monty. John is part of the guard. We will be moving in two hours, meet at the fire.”

Luna had asked to have a word with Lexa, she waited for the tent to empty before she started to speak. “Will I be welcomed in Polis?” she worried the answer would be no, she knew that there was going to be stressful times ahead for Lexa and Clarke that could put them in danger, and she wished to help protect the pair.

“You will more than welcome my friend.” Lexa smiled as she answered quickly, giving Luna no doubt that the answer was genuine.

“I am standing down as Floukru chief and Pinda will replace me. I will be the Ambassador.” Luna smiled; she was happy for the first time in years. She almost broke when Leda had been killed, but not to go and see Lexa was the correct choice, the pair would have probably gone marching into Azgeda, killing Nia that would cause the coalition to split.

Lexa took Clarke’s hand, and they went to see Echo and Don to ask the pair if they wished to travel with them. Both were amazed at the offer and quickly said yes, rushing to get their packs.

Luna was being educated about the Skaikru camp and surprisingly growled at the information. The ride was relaxed and informal, they expected no attacks, but scouts were running a relay and so far, all was as it should be. Heda and her mate led the party, on one horse, with Bishuga flufi tethered to Cronus, getting him used to walking with other horses close by. Luna was riding at the front with Gustus and Ryder on either side. Raven was unable to sit on a horse, so she eagerly agreed to ride in the cart with Harper Monroe and Monty. Octavia was riding beside her friends and loudly proclaimed that she would be disfigured for life but refused to go and sit with the others after Indra shot her death wish glare in her direction.

The Skaikru camp had changed beyond recognition, small wooden huts lined a road on each side. A small dinning structure was at a safe distance from a huge fire. Next to a small kitchen were smoke houses and a curing hut. It was actually becoming a community. Clarke suggested that they allow Charlotte to travel to Polis as she was only nine years old and needed to be round other children to thrive. Inside the camp, all those leaving were ready, Miller and Fox had been having horse riding lessons and each was provided with a horse. Jasper was already sat in the cart with the rest of them saying their goodbyes to both Skaikru and the Trikru who had been helping them.

The prisoner’s cage was covered with Max inside, most of the warriors thought it was Titus and was only covered to shut him up. Ryder Cammi and the cart driver Bella, who had volunteered for this task, pulled into a small clearing out of the way of anybody else, Don took to the trees as a lookout. Cammi let Mak out of the cage to allow him to stretch his legs and gave him some water. The man was humbled by this treatment, he realised that Heda was truly a great leader and he would do anything he could to help.

The party left after drinking some tea, “looking good Nate, pleased you are coming with us.” Clarke told him as he turned his horse to ride alongside one of the carts. “Thank you for this chance, let’s hope the rest of the Ark stays put, they would only mess all of this up.”

“I second that.” Raven piped up. She too was worried about the effects of the Arks behaviour would have on Earth and the people already on the ground. She had shared her plan last night with Clarke and Octavia and both agreed she should try to make it happen.

Lexa had known that the journey would be slow, and an overnight stay would be needed. The scouts had returned and told Heda that the place she had designated was clear of danger. Most of Skaikru helped with setting up the camp. Murphy was helping the warriors to cook the food, Monty and the Skaikru omegas also gave a hand. Anya took Charlotte to fill up buckets of water for cooking and the returned to the stream to fill up skins. Cammi, Bella and Ryder had pulled off the road and went to the forest. Once again Mak was allowed to stretch his legs and to attend to his business, then he was given water and food. He said it would be better if he was locked up straight away, as it took away some of the pressure off them. Cammi reported to Heda and sat with others to eat.

The party sat around the campfire eating. The mood was jovial and those from the skai were teasing each other, well Raven mostly and she was loving it, too sharp with her replies for anyone to get one over her.

“Why don’t you get a bath in the stream Rae? I’m sure you would love it.” Octavia told her friend.

“Well O, I would rather put a condom on a pauna than get in those creature infested waters.”

The whole of Skaikru and the Skaifayakru, were literally rolling about laughing. The Trikru looked on in amazement, there was nothing funny about a pauna. Lexa asked her mate, who couldn’t answer as she was gripped with laughter, as soon as she stopped long enough, she explained what a condom was, Lexa’s eyes looked disgusted at the thought, and explained to Luna, Ontari, Anya and Indra what it meant, and were in the process of showing the same disgust as Heda, when Don let out the biggest belly laugh they had ever heard from the scout, soon forgetting their disgust and smiled at her. This set of those from the skai again. Eventually calm was restored as those on the next watch left the fire.

As Lexa was about to kiss her mate, Clarke pushed her off. “We can’t do it niron, people are far too close and will hear.” The brunette was just about to protest; a few moans of pleasure filled the air. “See niron, nobody will even notice it is us.” Clarke agreed and the kissing soon escalated.

“Fuck……. fuck……. oh fuck…….” the blonde loudly moaned as Lexa was thrusting into her.

Jok…. jok…. jok …. You are so wet niron,” she sped up and hit the spongy part every time and felt her lover’s walls flutter. The pair came together with Clarke’s guttural ‘yes’ able to reach all of the camps ears, who in turn whooped, hollered and cheered. While Lexa had a huge grin on her face, her mate was mortified, “how the fuck am I going to face everybody in the morning? And if you are smirking; stop.” The brunette chuckled and hugged Clarke to sleep. silently amused at her mate’s reaction.

At breakfast, Clarke tried not to blush and was trying even harder to stop Wanheda getting loose, but when a warrior patted her on the back and said ‘nice job’ she lost the battle and the spirit broke free, laughing loudly and nodded her head at the pair, with Clarke telling her to ‘get back in here’ pointing to herself and chased the spirit around the fire, who now resembled an arrow and shot herself up into a tree. The Blonde stood at the bottom of the tree and shouted at her. The arrow shot out of the branches and back into her vessel. The whole of the camp was laughing at the spirits antics. Who in turn said, _“you can thank me later, they are too busy laughing at me now.”_

“Well you could have explained that earlier.” Clarke laughed as well and heard a chuckle in reply.

Lexa kissed her mate as soon as they sat by the fire, everyone was busy eating and nobody else teased the blonde. They were soon on the road again and they should reach Polis by lunchtime.  
“Are you excited, niron?” Lexa couldn’t wait to show her mate the capital.

“Yes, I am looking forward to seeing it all.” Clarke squeezed the brunette’s arm that was wrapped around her waist. The beauty of forest captured the blonde’s attention. She was fascinated by the different scenery as they got closer to Polis, the trees thinned out and fields replaced the trees. Raven shouted, “are we there yet?” the whole party said ‘no’ “Damn, my ass has got blisters on it.”

“Think yourself lucky Rae, I’ve even got blisters on my…….” Octavia was interrupted by Don, “you can get Lincoln to put some special cream on as it will sooth the area.”

“Lincoln has stopped in TonDc and won’t be in Polis for four days.” She grumpily replied.

“You can ask Wanheda to put it on for you.” Don suggested and Raven was in fits of laughter, in between ouch’s when her ass rubbed on the cart.

“Wanheda will not.” Both Heda’s said at the same time.

Luna was enjoying the banter and was so pleased at the decision she had made. It had been years since she had laughed like this. She steered her horse to join Octavia and told her she would be able to put it on herself. Leaving the girl with her mouth open. Luckily, her friend hadn’t heard, so she did not share the information.

When the tower came into view, all from the skai gasped, Lexa whispered to her mate, “that is our home.” The blonde turned and gave a huge smile. A huge flame sat proudly on the top of the tower. The chatter from the carts increased as they arrived at the gates. The flame now burned a fire shade of red, alerting Polis that Heda was here.

The procession rode through the people lined street, with some shouting ‘Heda’ and ‘Wanheda’ as the pair passed them, when they arrived at the base of the tower, the leading groups horses were taken as soon as they dismounted. Anya managed to prise Raven from the cart and with Nyko’s help, and the fisa helped the Fayakraka haka until she was able to walk. Waiting to greet them was and elderly lady and Lexa introduced her mate, and then introduced her “Clarke this is my Komfoni, Alex.” The blonde went to grip the woman’s arm and was interrupted by the woman hugging her and she whispered, “thank you for making my Alexandria happy.” Clarke melted and had to wipe away a tear before she turned round.

Heda told Skaikru to follow a hand maiden who would show them their quarters. Indra, Ryder and Gustus went to deal with the prisoner to transfer him to the cells. A number of guards were already in place. Finally, with everyone settled, Lexa took her mate to their rooms, Clarke had not been a fan of the jerky elevator, but it was worth the ride when she entered the room. A sitting room with a couch and a table and chairs. The next room was a bedroom with the biggest bed that Clarke had ever seen. Made of wood it had an ornate patten on the headboard, with a tree carved in the middle, and the sign of Heda on the top of it. There were actual soft sheets underneath the furs. French doors opened onto a balcony and the smell of Polis crept into the room. Another door went to the bathroom, containing a huge bath and a toilet, the bath and sink both had running water. A door led to a walk-in wardrobe fully decked out with Lexa’s clothes on one side and on what appeared to be her side, contained new clothes.

Clarke returned to the living room and was just in time for lunch with Komfoni and Luna. The conversation flowed between the four and after they had eaten, the elderly woman left and the three went to introduce the blonde to the Polis market. Both Octavia and Raven had both declined the visit as they both were laid flat out on their fronts nursing their blisters.

Lexa led her mate and Luna stood the other side, Gustus and Ryder at the rear. Normally Heda would be by herself but thought it prudent to have some protection with all the attacks that were plaguing them. Clarke could not keep her excitement to herself, and almost fainted when she spotted the arts and craft stall. Lexa hadn’t realised that her mate liked art and had ordered nearly half the stall and to deliver them to her room in the tower. Luna had managed to keep the blonde occupied so she was blissfully unaware of the gift. When Clarke went to pay for a pencil she had bought, the vendor refused, in his broken English he explained his houmon was rescued from the mountain and had been to see him in TonDC and his health was improving. The price of the pencil wasn’t even enough to cover the deed she had a part in. Clarke promised him that she would draw a picture for him as she went to the next stall.

As soon as the couple entered their suite, the blonde could not help shouting out in happiness, “thank you niron, this is far too much, I am grateful all the same.” Planting a kiss on her mate’s lips, then she went down the row of art supplies, touching each canvas, paints, charcoals and coloured pencils. One of her favourites was the leather-bound sketching books. She got one of the larger pads and started to draw in charcoal.

Don was running around the market stalls trying to find Heda, she had some important information that needed to be passed on. When the stalls started to pack up, the scout returned to the tower. She asked the guards outside Lexa’s door if Heda was in and they both told her to get lost. She started to shout “Heda, Heda I need to see you.” over and over again, just as one of the guards was about to hit her, a door opened opposite “I would not do that if I was you.” Luna warned and Don spoke up “I n…e…d to…..” she got no further as she started to have a panic attack. The Floukru woman quickly knocked on Lexa’s door and it was opened quickly “What the hell is going on….. she saw Luna trying to comfort Don and she stopped and picked up the young alpha and took her into her suite. Clarke was up in a flash and she got Luna to sit and hold Don and then slowly got the scouts breathing to mirror hers. Indra arrived and witnessed the distress and then within minutes the panic was over. She left the Heda’s rooms, saying that she had something to attend to. They heard the commotion and Indra reappeared with bloody knuckles “sorted” was all she said, and Clarke grabbed her to attend to her wounds. When there was a knock on the door, “it is just the new guards telling me that they are in place Heda.” The general informed Lexa, and then smiled when she heard Don chuckle.

“What did you want to see me for?” Lexa asked gently.

“Oh, right… the horse I saw in the forest is now here in the stables.” She said confidently.

“Will you show me?” Lexa still spoke softly, she wanted to show Don that she wasn’t angry. Don nodded and then Lexa and Clarke left with Luna, Indra and Don in tow.

Cronus neighed loudly as he knew that Lexa was there. She quickly went and rubbed his muzzle to placate him and allowed him to eat an apple from her hand. Only the horses that Heda allowed were stabled in this section, but Don showed the one that was in between Gustus and Ryder’s horses. They looked at the piebald horse who showed no fear with the people gathered around. It was a lot smaller than any of her war horses and was smaller than most of the horses in the stable. Lexa knew that, if Don said it was this horse she saw, then this was the horse. They would now inform the guards in the cells that it was time to implement her plan.

Mak had been told to be on his guard and to put on the robe he had been given. It was one that Titus wore. All of the other ‘prisoners’ were in unlocked cells, sleeping. The two guards that were at the entry of the cells, they had been lured from their post by a man telling them that there was an emergency situation in the tower. The assassin made his way down the steps to the cell. He knew it was safe for only a few minutes. He spotted Titus in the middle cell; he used a key he had been given to open the lock. He was about to walk in when he was surrounded, he hadn’t a clue how this happened. He ducked down and managed to get onto the steps and ran up them and quickly opened the door. He was trapped, he hadn’t been expecting Heda to be in front of him, flanked by her generals and guards. He was far too slow getting his dagger, maybe due to shock. He was wrestled to the floor, then stripped, ensuring he could not poison himself or throw one of his concealed daggers.  
Heda Made sure he was chained to the wall and then left him to stew for the night.

The next morning Clarke traded blows with Ontari and Anya, she had improved quickly, and she never used the spirit’s strength during training. Heda smiled as the difference was astounding. Lexa accompanied her mate to the marketplace to hand over the drawing she promised. Nilak smiled as soon as he spotted her, he didn’t expect her this quickly. “As promised” the blonde handed it over, the man gasped. It was the picture of Polis that was the first sight Clarke had seen the capital. “Beautiful, you have a wonderful talent, may I take this to my home.” Both the Heda’s smiled and Wanheda spoke, “You may do whatever you want, as I drew it for you.”

The cart was rolling out of control down a steep hill, there was only a young girl on board. She was at a loss to what she should do. If she jumped out she would be seen, or let the cart hit a tree and risk injury. Next thing she remembered is that she was in another cart and was headed to where? she had no idea. A large black wolf with flaming eyes, followed behind.

“Where am I going?” she asked the two men who were sat at the front steering.

“Polis” a gruff voice replied.

“Thank you.” she was in a lot of pain as she had been slammed into the tree on her shoulder, her hip had a chunk of wood imbedded, every single bump on the cart was pure agony. When thy had reached Polis the two men handed the girl to the guards and in turn they put her in a cell. Indra ambled to the cells she had been told of a new prisoner. When she arrived, the wolf was laying close to the door of the cells. Indra asked about the new prisoner and the guards pointed to the cell. The stoic general held her breath and pointed to the lock for a guard to open it, followed by wolf. She inched her way in and gasped “Leda”

J _ust a small cliff hanger!_  
 _Next chapter reveals the strangers identity._

_Or you may have guessed. Drop a comment with your guess._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, who'd have thought!

“Indra” the young girls voice was laced with pain. The general had tears in her eyes as she jumped up and sent a guard to get Heda and Clarke, another to get Anya and Gustas. With the assassin on the bottom level and had two thick wooden doors between them, so to be on the safe side, the general took two guards down to the cell and one punch from her, rendered the assassin unconscious. Ryder went to get komfoni and bought her to the infirmary. He didn’t know the reason why and passed a message to the fisa. Alex sat down and spoke with Nyko.

When Lexa and Clarke got to the cell, Lexa locked on with the green eyes of her sister and girl cried “Lexa” Clarke went up to the makeshift bed and saw one of the reason for the pain, the arm was dislocated at the shoulder.

“Hi I’m a fisa. I will put your arm back into the socket.” She told the girl, Lexa held her sister’s hand, while her mate manipulated the arm until it popped back into the socket. The young girl let out an ear shattering scream followed by a groan of satisfaction as the pain had all but disappeared. Most were in a state of shock, Clarke pointed out, that they needed to get her to the infirmary to treat Leda’s other wound. Gustus gently picked up the young girl and when she whimpered, the giant of a man cried. Once again the wolf silently followed. Anya had guards clear the way, making sure that nobody witnessed their journey. Heda watched Ontari’s reaction as she joined them. She was confused, but stayed silent, because she knew her friend would tell her when she was ready.

Nyko was told, in advance, to clear the infirmary of staff, there were no patients, so he only had an seken helping to make salves, he soon sent her on a herb collection from the garden, told her to leave them in the kitchen, and then she would be finished for the day. The man collapsed when the injured patient arrived in Gustus arms. Komfoni gasped and Lexa gently held her so she wouldn’t fall down, Indra and Ontari had helped the fisa up, he was needed to help Clarke. The procedure took the best part of an hour and the girl never uttered a word. Clarke knew that there was a danger of infection as the wood had been embedded for longer than it should have been. Nyko laced the stitched wound with two salves, one to stave off infection and the other was a pain killer. They managed to get Leda to drink two teas and she fell asleep soon after. “Not a word Nyko.” Heda ordered the fisa.

The next problem was to move the patient to her old room. Lexa had kept it as it was and even left the door that joined the two suites unlocked, and the rooms were cleaned once a month. Anya and Indra would clear the way, guards will be placed to stop the movement between floors. Ontari had closed the elevator, except the one that they would need to use, then she waited on Heda’s floor.

Luna had been training with Octavia and they were locked out of the tower, the nightblood knew it must be serious, but Octavia was in a panic that something had happened to Clarke. Luna tried to comfort her but was fighting a losing battle. The door was finally opened, and Octavia was off like a shot, with Luna following close behind. Ontari was opening up elevators to each floor, when the faya gada almost knocked her down, seeing Luna she quickly told them that Clarke was fine and Heda will explain the rest. The advisor went with the pair to assure they got to Heda’s floor unchallenged.

Octavia ran to her friend and cried “I thought something had happened to you” she howled. Clarke held onto her until she stopped. Luna went straight to the bed with Leda in and sobbed as she gently held the girl’s hand. They would have a meeting in the Heda’s suite, to plan out how to keep Leda’s presence a secret. Anya arrived with Raven who has two radios ready to use. Monty helped make them solar powered so no batteries would be needed. Monty was in the basement room and they heard him clearly speak. Miller had offered to take one to TonDC, Monty would go too as he would be needed to put up an antenna that will allow the village to radio Polis.

Heda sent Hatti with the two from skaikru, she also sent a note for Lincoln to return to the capital. Lexa didn’t explain the reason why, as she knew her brother would literally run the whole way. Octavia was really helpful, becoming a nurse for Leda. She hadn’t asked who the girl was, and Clarke would explain eventually, she did know that the girl was important to all of them.  
The radio crackled and Raven answered it. “Hi Monty, I see it works.”

“This is Floret, I cannot believe that I am actually using tec, and that it will also be useful.” The Trikru chief spoke, still astonished at the contraption. “Heda, Lincoln left straight away, he should be in Polis in time for the evening meal. Monty will speak next.”

“Hi Rae, we haven’t even put the antenna up, I will put it close to Floukru border, if that’s ok with Heda. Over.” Raven had shown Lexa how to use the radio and which buttons to press.

“Yes, Monty, you may place it where you think is the best position. Over.” Handing the thing back to Raven, “We have to go now, out.”

Ontari had arranged food for them all in the Heda’s suite. Komfoni was still in a state of shock and was given a shot of whiskey as soon as she sat down on at the table. They all ate before they started to talk about planning.

“Leda is my sister; I was told that she had been killed during the ambush of Costia and six guards.” Lexa couldn’t continue. “My grand-daughter had been persuaded to go by that woman to go into Azgeda, and we were told that they all died.” Alex spoke with venom and it was obvious that she hadn’t forgiven Costia. She fed the wolf to try and calm her anger down.

“We need to make sure that Leda is not discovered as she will become a target. When Lincoln gets here, Clarke will decide if my sister is well enough to tell her story.” Lexa thought she should be annoyed that Leda had waited four years before returning home, she could never be angry with her and she also knew that her sister would have her reasons.

“What about disguising her as a guard, when she is well enough, maybe even dying her hair black, Clarke offered.

“I can stop in her room and help her.” Octavia had been a great help and got a nod off her friend.

Komfoni would make sure that the hand maidens kept away from Leda. The adjoining door would be shut during the day, this would stop anybody accidently going into the room.

Lincoln ran from the stables and straight to his sister’s room, Lexa took his hand and took him to Leda. The tough warrior collapsed on the floor at the sight of his youngest sister. Going to the bed he gently lifted her into his arms so he could hug her. Neither of them had said a word as none was needed to share the joy they both had. “Can I share my story now?” Leda asked, she really wanted to explain. Clarke nodded to Lexa, that she was ok to do so. The wolf jumped on the bed as soon as he heard the girls voice, whining as he sensed her pain. “Sheidflika, I am so glad you made it too.” Stroking her friend.  
“Really, you called the wolf Black candle?” Lexa chuckled. Octavia helped the girl to sit up and a few mother hens made sure she had plenty of pillows. Leda laughed at their antics and began……….

“Costia woke me up before dawn, telling me that we had to go to Azgeda as a special peace envoy. We would travel with six guards. On the second day I felt that something was not right, the guards were nervous too, while Costia seemed to be in her element. I told her that we should turn back but she refused. Before dusk on the third day we were at a place that looked ideal for an ambush. I told Costia to stop so the guards could make sure that it was clear; she refused. Sure enough, at that exact point we were attacked. All the guards were quickly killed and the pair of us were bound and gagged.” Her mouth was dry, and Lexa called for a short break. With Clarke holding her hand, she helped her mate keep the anger at bay.

“When we stopped, Costia was taken and I felt my arm being pulled towards an outbuilding. The fisa gave me a change of clothes, then cut my hair and turned it black. She said that I was not allowed to talk and to look down all the time and to never make eye contact. When we were called to the cells……” she hesitated “…… we went down into a cave with old world markings. Cells were along the walls with many people inside, including young children. I saw Costia hanging from her hands and had been flogged. The fisa got me to grind some herbs, while she gave the tea that stops bleeding. I did what I had been asked to do and the fisa took me to her home. Over dinner, she told me that in the tea was a sedative and each day she would increase it, but she had to make it look like a natural death, on another occasion she had been flogged as she gave a victim too much and was blamed for the early death. Roan was in the cell next to Costia and was also being tortured. The next morning a guard asked what happened to the other girl and she said that she saw her on a pile of dead bodies at the back of the infirmary. This went on for five days and Costia failed to reveal anything as the sedative made her unable to speak. Just after Costia died, I saw you” she pointed to Ontari “Nia ordered you to kill him as he refused to torture Costia. I heard what Roan said: ‘wait four months and then go to Polis and beg Heda for mercy, you are slowly dying here.’ Both me and the fisa cleaned the cell and she told me to never reveal who I was and to trust the person that will help me. I felt a door opening on my back and a hand pulled me in and shut the door. It was a tunnel that had a lot of steps, at the top the entrance was hidden by branches. The woman told me her name was Echo, she got me new clothes and fed me and called me Notagon(No name) I borrowed her bow and climbed a tree, I saw Nia around a camp fire and although it was further than I normally shot, I sent an arrow in an arch but she just had to move, just before it landed, and it only scraped her eye instead of being embedded in it.” Leda stopped, mainly to give everybody a rest. There was a lot more that she had to say. Heda left the room and went looking for the Azgeda spy.

Lexa arrived with Echo, the wolf got up and with its tail wagging franticly, went to the door to greet his friend. “What happened to you? I was worried that you had died.” Leda asked.

“I was taken by the mountain, Notagon, and with Heda, Trikru and Skaifayakru, they freed all the prisoners and blew up the mountain and everybody in it. Then Heda allowed me to travel to Polis.” Lexa had been watching closely, and the Azgeda alpha showed no sign of deception. She continued to watch……. “Echo let me introduce my sister Leda.” She was shocked as she had no idea who Notagon was. “the fisa told me to rescue you, but she knew who you were.” Echo commented “she told me not to ask your name and to help keep you safe, and to tell nobody that she was there. Then the first thing you did was to shoot Nia in the eye. It was a magnificent attempt and even I would be unable to shoot from that distance.” Echo wondered if she could cope with any more shocks.

“You never mentioned that, even when Nia was apoplectic that nobody had been found.” Ontari laughed “I had never heard my mother so angry or screech out so loudly when the arrow hit her eye”

“We will have a break, I’ve a feeling this will be a long story.” Lexa then ordered some tea, and they all went through the door into the Heda’s suite, they didn’t want to arouse any suspicion. In this time Echo took Sheidflika for a long walk outside, to let him stretch his legs and do his business.

Lexa introduced Clarke to her sister and when the spirit surfaced and ‘sat’ beside Leda “you sent me the wolf” the girl was a bit overawed, “but now I have to send him back” tears began to flow. _“No child, I would not do that to you. But now you must let Echo take care of him for now and he trusts her.”_

“Is there a reason you kept all of this a secret?” Clarke asked the spirit; she wasn’t angry as she only wanted to understand.

_“This is the way that it is supposed to be as all things must play out and I cannot interfere. I can help though, as I did with you in your cell, and sent the wolf cub to Leda.”_

“Thanks for asking the spirit niron, I also wondered.” Lexa smiled at her mate and Leda knew that the couple really loved each other, and she couldn’t be happier for her sister.

Leda whispered something to Octavia, who in turn helped the girl out of bed and into the bathroom. Clarke stopped everyone from interfering by putting up her hand and shushed.

“Did you just shush me Wanheda?” Lexa asked.

“Yes Heda, I did.” Lexa went to whisper in her lover’s ear….. “Don’t you dare say what you were going to say” Clarke quickly stopped her mate from making her blush. Everybody laughed and Heda was trying not to pout.

Octavia returned Leda to her bed and Lincoln smiled, then Raven spoke “well O, you are now known as Fayawakop,” a few chuckles emerged, and Indra looked as proud as punch; It means fire thumper. The general told her seken. Octavia smiled, as she remembered the nickname that Clarke had given in their cell.

“See O all three of us now have cool dude names now, well apart from Clarkey who has about seven.” Raven told her friend, Komfoni had a wtf look on her face and got up and took the empty mugs next door, grumbling about Skaifayakru’s own language. Leda actually laughed, then started to talk as Echo had returned.

“I found a cave nearby and started to get ready for the winter and would travel back to Polis in the spring. I killed two bears to get their pelts and Echo helped by providing Azgeda winter clothes, and how to make a smoke room to cure the meat and dry out the furs, this was done in another cave close by, after four weeks I was set. I gave away the rest of the bear meat to a nearby village, as Echo had explained that successful hunts were few and far between. I started to notice people come and go and many should have no reason to be in Azgeda, even more so as winter was only weeks away. I got injured just as the winter set in; a wolf had been chasing a boar and ran straight into me. I thought my fight would be over, I used my bow to get the boar as it charged at me, my arrow was true, and it fell at my feet. I gave the boar to the wolf as I had more than enough for the winter. She howled and the pack joined her. Four wolves very gently got hold of my sleeves and dragged me to the cave. I know now why that is possible. She returned with a cub and pushed in along the ground until it was on my lap. He has never left my side. Over the winter I found a rabbit left outside of my cave, at least once a week. I saved the meat for Sheidflika. In spring I killed a man who attacked me, and a legend was born.” Lexa’s eyebrows lifted at that remark and Leda knew that this would be difficult to justify.

“I left a piece of paper on his body and continued to watch. Many people came and went, and many died because they underestimated me. I never attacked a single person, but many did not wish to answer my questions and attacked. Not one of them lived. I crept down into a cave that I had found and watched the Azgeda assassins train, below, in the cells, and I copied their movements. I saw Nia’s anger erupt the day Ontari disappeared. She was merciless and killed two of her Generals for allowing the escape. From that day I put a note on the body, whether I had killed them or not. To this day, I do not know if I am any good at fighting. I became Trikova Kom Wamplie: Shadow of death.

The longer I stayed it became harder to leave, I told myself that I could not Justify who I had become. Another event bought me closer to home and I realised that I felt happy and the reason I did not return earlier is because, I did not want to disappoint you as I had not protected Costia and had become a killer, I hated myself for giving in and went with her, but my biggest hate was that I could not forgive her for taking me away from you.” Leda looked right into Lexa’s eyes as she had spoken. Then sobbed.

Heda took a hold of her sister “You were not responsible for Costia’s death and it was not your duty to protect her, you could never disappoint me. I think we will continue this in the morning”

“No, the next event is important. Nia’s army gathers in Louwodakru, she sent thirty warriors and I followed them. Another two lots of the same amount arrived at weekly intervals. The next to arrive was Nia herself with one hundred guards. The worst part is that Titus has visited her three times.”

_Another smallish cliff hanger. Next chapter will have Don having a weird conversation with Clarke._


	14. Chapter 14

“That joken jok is a dead man” Komfoni spoke first, and the rest just looked at the woman as she didn’t normally swear, so this was a first.

“Way to go grandma” Raven spoke next and looked at the shocked faces “Well, we never had a grandparent because we were Omega’s, they couldn’t be associated with the likes of us. I was thinking that as Clarke was marring Lexa, and that the three of us are family, that you will become our Komfoni too.” Anya looked mortified but Leda broke the silence by laughing quickly followed by Komfoni. “Although I do not understand most of what you say Raven, I did understand you this time, and I would be proud to be the Skaifayakru’s Komfoni.”

Lexa bought Don to see Leda as she would be helping to look after Leda in the barracks. As the young scout was shown into the Heda’s suite, and through the adjoining door. At first Don wasn’t sure what she was doing here, when she saw Leda; she screamed and jumped in the air. Lexa was pleased that the scout didn’t leap onto the bed. Luna joined them and she watched the pair reacquaint themselves. Heda hadn’t told Don any of the details as she knew it was Leda’s story to tell.

Clarke used some brewed coffee with a conditioner that was made in Polis. Leda had told her that it was what the healer had used in Azgeda. She would return to her suite once a week to get her hair dyed and to spend time with her extended family. She was fascinated with Clarkes friends and chuckled at her komfoni’s reaction to Raven’s words. Don had been briefed by Heda and was sworn to secrecy. The scout had a backstory of who Leda was; a relative on Lexa’s fathers’ side, and she had been freed from the mountain, and Echo had already started to spread the story. They agreed to use the nickname that Don had called her: Adil kom Trikru. The pair settled in the barracks and got all the questions out of the way, there was only one question that they hadn’t anticipated; why was she in the barracks when, as a relative she could be comfortable in Heda’s tower. Adil explained that she was not going to take advantage of Heda’s kindness. Leda knew she would hate it but knew this was the only way that would keep her true identity a secret. Heda found the men who had bought Adil back to Polis, explaining that the girl had somehow got lost on the journey. She presented a dagger to each of them. Lexa contacted Floret with the backstory, she knew that Heda had her reasons and spread the news as instructed.

After another busy day, the two Heda’s shared an intimate bath and then had their evening meal in their suite. It had been a while since the pair had some alone time. Lexa finished passing the dirty dishes to the guard and turned towards her mate, “Do not think that I have forgotten that you shushed me, it is time to pay the price.” Clarke saw the look on her lover’s face and her arousal was instant. “Is that so Heda, and can you tell me what the price is?” Lexa raised her eyebrows at the reply, knowing that her mate was aroused and willing. “I will show you, now on your knees.” Heda ordered and went and stood in front of Clarke, who in turn knew what she was meant to do. The blonde opened the nightgown and pulled down the boy shorts, letting the erect cock bounce free. Clarke was determined to go slow and took the cock into her mouth, Lexa was moaning and trying to jerk more of her throbbing cock into her nirons mouth. The blonde tut-tutted after she broke the contact between the two.

“Come on Clarke……… You are killing me” Lexa groaned, this woman had every single nerve in the body burning.

“Patience Heda, I am doing what you asked.” Clarke was really enjoying teasing her mate, but after a few minutes in this position, her knees were killing her, the floor was extremely uncomfortable. Speeding up, had the desired effect and Lexa let go a lot of “Joks” as she came quickly.

Lexa growled and was about to order her mate to get on all fours, but she noticed the blonde was rubbing her knees. Feeling slightly guilty, “On your back now.” She ordered.

“The thing about teasing, is that it will often return to bite you on the ass.” Lexa was slowly thrusting, and her mate was trying to go faster by moving her hips.

“Now, now niron, if you ask nicely I might consider your request.” Lexa sped up a little.

“If you don’t go faster I will make myself come.” Clarke moved her hand onto her clit and the brunette look down to watch and her cock stiffened. She continued to watch as she withdrew and then slammed back in.

“Fuck……. fuck ……. Oh……… fuck…….” her body arched as her orgasm hit, her whole body jerked and Lexa continued to thrust as she came and thrusting as she jerked, she felt the blonde gripping on her cock as she came again, with Lexa’s name on her lips.

The pair lay in each other’s arms, slowly bringing each other down from their highs. “I hope I didn’t overstep niron.” Lexa whispered as soon as her breathing returned to normal.

“I promised you that I will tell you if you were hurting me, or if I was uncomfortable. So far neither has happened ai hod yu in” she kissed the brunette pouring her love into her mate’s mouth. “Oh, and the next time you want me on my knees, make sure it is on something soft.”

“Duly noted niron, ai hod yu in.” Lexa got up to go and get water and clothes to clean up her mate, but was pushed down “It’s ok my love, I need to pee.” When Clarke returned with a cloth for Lexa, she found the woman fast asleep.

The wedding preparations were underway and Komfoni was in her element. Clarke would have preferred a nice quiet family only affair but did know that the people of Polis would be looking forward to all the pomp and circumstance that the ceremony would bring. Heda had spoken to both Octavia and Raven about the weddings in the sky so she sent the pair, along with Komfoni to get whatever choice of clothes she wanted. Alex would make sure that the required elements were adhered to. The group made their way to the market, Komfoni had sent a message that they would visit the stall. The owner, Gilan who was a grey-haired elderly women, showed them into a backroom. Clarke looked at the dresses that were displayed and none of them took her fancy, she spotted a dress almost hidden behind cloaks and she smiled and asked if she could try in on. Gilan helped and although it needed some alterations, the blonde felt it was still the right choice. Both Octavia and Raven would be dressed in fire coloured dresses and had their measurements taken. Komfoni explained the stall holder that a sky blue Wanheda sash would be needed, along with cloaks in case it was cold. They then went to a jewellery stall and Clarke picked a gift for Lexa and showed Dail a drawing that she wanted him to make, he smiled and nodded. Lexa had already ordered the blue kol, so the group finished up their visit by going for refreshments. “That is what heaven tastes like” Raven was sipping her coffee and Komfoni actually rolled her eyes.

Clarke left her friend and went with Octavia to the training ground to find Lexa. She found her keeping a watchful eye on her sister. Adil was sparing with Lincoln and even as she played down her fighting abilities, she was really good. The new guard started to spar with the two Omega’s from Skaikru, Harper and Monroe struggled at first, but with a lot of coaxing they relaxed and followed instructions and Harper managed to put Millar on his ass. Murphy saw Heda asking one of the girls who were helping, to follow her, then Lexa asked him to tell the two girls that Adil would be returning shortly. They went to an empty suite on the Heda’s floor, Clarke and Octavia joined them as did, ‘the normalkru’ as Raven had dubbed them. Echo arrived with Sheidflika, soon after they had entered. There was no furniture in the room and Leda knew her sister had noticed that she was holding back when sparring. “Echo, you are first.” She gave the Azgeda woman a sword and Leda stepped forward and the pair started. She had Echo tapping out with a sword at her throat within minutes. “Ok, seken, I am next.” Anya would break her down a peg or too. Leda stood back, “I am no longer your apprentice,” she snapped.

“That is not the way you speak to your fos.”

“If you win, I will become your seken, and if I do, then I will not have you as my fos.”

Anya put her famous sneer, and it didn’t quiet reach her face as before anybody could blink, Leda flicked the general’s sword from her hand and then caught it mid spin, right in front of her face. The next second Anya was on the floor. Lexa nodded toward her sister, who nodded back.

“How the ever-loving fuck did you do that.” Raven asked, genuinely impressed.

“How about asking if I am all right.” Anya huffed, she had fallen for the sucker punch and was more than a bit embarrassed. She was pulled to her feet by Heda who was looking proud at what her sister had done. “I will never live this down” the general remarked,  
“no, you will not” Lexa laughed, and Leda said, “I will not tell if you do not.” Then looked at her sister, but before she could speak, Lexa beat her to it, “you are indeed a great fighter, sis. Would you like to help train the Skaikru?”

“Yes, I would like to.” With a nod from her sister, Leda left to return to the training ground. Harper and Monroe were sparring with each other, Adil thought that Harper was the strongest with a sword and the other girl was more adept at hand to hand combat. She asked the pair if they would like to train with her and the two agreed. The one called Monroe told Adil that her first name was Zoe, then gave the pair some basic slow down exercises to do, and how important they were.

Titus was returned to Polis, his joy at seeing the capital was short lived as he was thrown into a cell. He was opposite the man who was the assassin that had been tasked to kill him. Mak was released as soon as Titus was locked up. The farmer was sent to a house close to the tower. The couple, Tilos and Folan had been given his story and the need for secrecy. The two men had known Heda since they were young children, and Lexa had often sent them ‘strays’ as she called them. Charlotte kom Skaikru was also staying there. Mak was shown to his room and was soon crying. The couple left him to his grief and started to make some diner.

Leda was sat with Clarke, everyone else had left. It was her weekly afternoon visit with her family.  
“Can I ask you something?” the young girl asked her soon to be sister-in-law.

“You can ask me anything you like.”

“I am not sure what I am, everybody told me that I was an Omega, but I have never had a heat.”

“Neither have I, Lexa said that my scent had been bound, maybe it is what’s meant to be, like the spirit said. With your sister’s love, I am able to accept it is what it is.” The blonde smiled.

“For the first time in a long time, I have been able to smile and I like the feeling of being happy. I will accept that there might be nobody out there for me, but now I have my family and that is enough.” She had tears in her eyes and turned her head so that Clarke wouldn’t see her. The blonde took her hand and told her a brief version of her time on the Ark and the mistreatment of all Omega’s. Leda thanked her and left, leaving the blonde confused.

Adil was fighting on the training ground, only using hand to hand combat. She was winning her matches, but her body suffered, she was sure that one of her ribs was broken. Heda appeared and shouted “Em pleni” warriors scattered and only one girl stood in the middle her breath racked and it was the only evidence of a fight. Don ran towards her friend, arms waving and “Adil, Heda’s on the warpath…….” Spotting Heda she promptly turned around, running in the opposite direction; arms still waving frantically.

“Do not dare to laugh” she told her sister, she too wanted to laugh and would do so later, but now she had her sister to deal with. “Follow me” Adil could feel the anger and walked behind, having difficulty, she asked if they could slow down, Lexa increased her pace.

As soon as Heda reached her suite which had many of the normalkru present, Lexa let rip. “What part of ‘do not attract attention’ did you not understand?” not waiting for an answer “You do not take on allcomers on the training ground. You may have been able to do as you please over the last few years, but one thing you will not do here, is disrespect me.” she waited for a reply but only got silence. “Seeming that you have nothing to say, for a month you will clean out my stable at dawn, then train Harper and Zoe. Do I make myself clear?”

Leda nodded “I am sorry” then went to leave, but Lexa pulled her in for a hug “Yes you still have to do the stables.” She whispered. “But you can tell everyone about Don” Clarke gave her hug too and made her sit on a chair to have her wounds checked. A knock on the door had all present standing in front of Leda, not looking conspicuous at all. “Don, just the person I wanted to see.” Heda said with her most scary voice, as the door was being closed. The scouts face was a picture and Leda laughed. “Tell everybody what made you run like you were being chased by a pauna.” Lexa chuckled as she spoke to make sure that Don knew that she wasn’t in trouble. The young alpha complied, including the waving arms, for special effect. Even Anya laughed, she had been a right pain in the ass, as Raven told her, as only Raven could.

The following day Adil was on the training ground with her two pupils, she noticed Anya arriving and asked the girls to practice blocking and attacking moves she had shown them earlier, taking turns in batches of ten.

“General,” she greeted and sat down beside her. She felt that Anya would soon ask the question. “You are a good teacher yongun, Lexa is proud of you.” That wasn’t what Adil was expecting.

“But you are not” she answered wondering how many times that the two of them would have this conversation. She continued, “wait, I will need to finish up with Harper and Zoe, then I will answer your question.” Anya nodded. Adil explained to the pair that they would work on improvements tomorrow, and to have a hot bath to help with the stiffness. Anya waited and the pair went for a walk, and was joined by Lexa, who had miraculously appeared.

“Why did you not want to be my seken?” the general was the first with a question.

“When I saw the pain that you put Lexa through, I did not want to be your seken. I thought you were cruel, Costia told me that you could not be my fos as I was not capable enough.” Lexa took hold of her sister’s hand and coxed her to continue. “I realised a few years ago that you were preparing her to be Heda and how to stay alive. I loved Costia but on that journey I knew that I did not like her. I could not be your seken now Anya, not because I think less of you or your methods, but because I do not need too. I thank you with all my heart for what you have done for Lexa and you have my upmost respect.” Anya was at a loss what to say, she was close to tears and Leda took her hand “Now great general, how is it that you fainted when the Skai prisa fisa picked up a hammer?” she started running and turned to see the two women still standing, “Do you old timers need a head start?” the women ran and Leda let them catch up before running again. Lexa won of course, followed by Leda.

“Now baby sis, less of the old.”

“I am going to tell Lincoln that he needs to train more as I beat him earlier.”

“Our brother is a long distant runner, although I still manage to beat him.”

Don was hanging about outside the infirmary, she wanted to speak with the faya prisa fisa, without anyone overhearing. “Hey Don, what can I do for you?” Clarke smiled, she like Lexa, loved the exuberant young woman.

“Well……. I have……. you see……. well” spluttering hadn’t unearthed the problem.

“Is it a personal matter?” Don nodded; the blonde had made a good guess.

“It is down there” pointing to her groin.

“Ok, does it hurt or itch?”

“Not really, or I do not know.”

“Can you explain more before I take a look”

“Sorry you cannot look at it.”

“It is nothing to be embarrassed about.” Clarke was at a lost what to do.

“You still cannot look.”

“Why is that Don?” the blonde tried a different tactic.

“Because I do not have one.” Silence followed as Clarke tried her best to think of an answer.

“Does anyone else know?” the scout shook her head.

“My family and the midwife but they are all dead now.”

Lexa had arrived at the infirmary looking for her mate and overheard the conversation. So, she entered and saw the blonde’s help me look. “Don you are an alpha, it is rare but there have been some recorded cases, and each of the alpha’s birthed cubs who were totally healthy.” She asked the scout to repeat her words, she watched her struggle, “Don you are not a lesser alpha, so do not think that way. You will find someone who will love you, regardless. Now go and find Adil, I am sure the both of you can find some trouble without much effort.” The scout laughed and left.

“Thanks, niron, I had never heard of that before. I think Don is everybody’s favourite, you can’t help but love her.”

“That is true, she and Leda were loved by all of the tower and in Trikru. I just found out that Costia was not a nice person to my sister, it hurts me that I loved that girl.” Lexa took hold of her mate for a hug.

“She is your past and that is important. You and Leda need to sit down, and you can ask her about Costia, it would do you both good and you can both forgive and then leave it in the past.”

“I am going to the cells to see Titus; would you mind coming with me?”

“I will, and I’m sure that Wanheda will be delighted.”

“Come, we will ask Luna and then go down together.”

The trio made their way down the steps to the bottom level of the cells. This was the safest place to keep prisoners, as unlike the other levels as there was only one access.

“Heda, at last, we have to find out who ordered me in here and then we can give them a traitors death”

“That would be me Titus, are you suggesting that I must die.”

“No Heda, somebody has given you false information, it is more than likely that stupid scout.”

“No, my information is true, you will be the one who dies a traitor’s death.”

“I am fleimkepa, you do not have the authority to kill me.”

Lexa opened his cell and walked in, “a traitor is a traitor, regardless of the position they hold. I already have a new fleimkepa, and has been officially appointed, so your argument is worthless.” She tightened the chains and nodded to her mate who released the spirit.

Marching up and down the cell the spirit spoke, _“would you care to tell me why you have visited Nia three times in Louwodakru”_

Titus was dumbfounded, how did she know? “Once again you have been misinformed.”

The spirit blew a breath into his face, _“lies, are you suggesting that I, the spirit of Wanheda does not know the difference between truth and lies?”_

Titus visibly paled, quickly realising that he was soon to be killed. The assassin laughed, trying to hide his fear. He would be dead by one hand or another, so, if Heda asked he would speak true.

_“I do not know why you are laughing; I will soon be visiting you too.” The spirit cackled_.

Lexa chose this moment to introduce the blonde “Titus, please meet Clarke kom Skaifayakru, my mate, soon to be my entwined, Skai faya prisa and the spirit of Wanheda.” She watched the sorry excuse of the fleimkepa slide down the wall as he accepted that he would die a traitor’s death.

Lexa opened the assassins cell door and he remained seated, both she and Clarke entered the cell. The blonde spoke first “What is your name?” in her own voice. He didn’t answer so she asked again “My vessel asked a question; it is in your best interest to comply.” The dark voice frightened the man, he knew that this wasn’t trickery. “My name is Merrick, and I am an Azgeda assassin.”

“Thank you, Merrick” Lexa went to his level “Who were you ask to kill?” she spoke softly. It was a tactic of hers; it often led her victims into a false sense of security.

“I was to kill those in TonDC if they were discovered, and then go to Polis to kill the Fleimkepa Titus.”

“Who set you this task?” Lexa still kept voice low.

“Nia, sent me, and I will die as I did not complete my task.”

“Why did you leave a poorly disguised Azgeda sheath made in Floukru?”

“I was told to go to Louwodakru and use the sheath and blade, then leave the sheath. I thought it was stupid, but I obeyed my orders.”

“If I sent you on a task, where would your loyalties lie?”

“With you Heda, In Azgeda I would have been tortured and killed by now. You have provided me with food and a bed. My family were in cells, prisoners because they were a part of me. I expect that they have been killed. Nia is the cruellest person I have ever met. Her cruelty knows no bounds.”

“I will give you chance to prove your loyalty. I want you to go to Boudalankru and try and find a family who have been taken. If they are dead, make sure that are treated correctly and their spirits are set free. If they are alive, I wish for you to bring them all to Polis.” Lexa hoped that the death of the Wocha Beni would leave the clan in turmoil and until a new one was picked; no important decisions would be made. “You will be accompanied by Echo and two guards; you will all be dressed as Trikru. I cannot promise that you will not die, even if you are successful in the task I have set.”

“I understand that Heda, I would not wish to live without my family. I will not betray you, and you have my loyalty, regardless.”

Luna pulled Lexa and Clarke to one side to make a suggestion, both agreed and Heda spoke quietly to Merrick.

The trio went to see Mak and ask him for as much information about his farm and family. The man was grateful as he thought that Heda was making sure that his family would get the proper death ritual. Lexa didn’t tell him any different as she wasn’t going to give him false hope.

Lexa had explained to Echo, what was expected and gave all the information that Mak had given and a final warning that if the assassin wasn’t genuine; then kill him.

A guard came running, “Heda, Titus is dead, and the assassin has escaped.”

_That’s the end of him._   
_Next Chapter has another familiar face, but is unpopular!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...... Titus is dead.

Merrick killed Titus and left the cells on the floor above, Heda had been true to her word and left the side exit open with Echo on the other side, who quickly took him to the infirmary. A change of clothes was left beside a hot bath and it lifted his spirits. The party of four left Polis through the gates, nobody challenged the four Trikru. Three scouts quietly followed the party.

After placating the cell guards, that they were not to blame for the death of Titus or the escape of the assassin, she ordered some guards to find the normalkru and ask them to come to her suite, chuckling as she had used the name that Raven uses, and it was even funnier that the guards knew who they were. A hand maiden arrived with plates and mugs, “Keela, it is good to see you, how are you and your sister settling into your new roles?” The girl was astounded that their Heda remembered her name.  
“Both of us are doing really well, Pama is working in the kitchens, and when she regains more of her confidence she will return to being a hand maiden.” Lexa smiled and thanked Keela, who ran down the stairs, eager to tell her sister of Heda’s words. The tea and food arrived a few moments later, Pama smiled at Clarke and Octavia, and they both returned the gesture.

After eating Lexa started her briefing. “Earlier today, Titus was killed by the assassin Merrick kom Azgeda. I requested that he do this deed prior to his leaving on a mission with Echo and two guards. Luna pointed out how dangerous leaving him alive would be and this seemed to be the better option….” The knock on the door by Nyko interrupted her train of thought and she bade him to enter. He handed her a note addressed to her, that had been left in the infirmary, and then he promptly left. Heda opened the note and let out a shrill sound of pain as she fell to the floor. Clarke shot up and jumped over the table to get to her and held onto her tightly. Leda and Lincoln joined their sister’s mate. The blonde passed the note to Ontari, who growled then asked Luna to read it out loud.

**“Heda, I completed the task that you set me; however, I did interrogate him first. What he divulged shocked me, and I felt obliged to let you know. Titus was responsible for the death of your sister and your lover. Costia informed Titus, two weeks prior to travelling that she would take seven guards with her. He then sent a scout to pass the information to Nia. The scout was killed as soon as he passed the message. Your loyal subject Merrick.**

It took a while for the whole room to calm down Clarke got Leda to hold Lexa, too and she kept saying, “I am here sis, I am here” Lexa eventually looked up, stoic mask in place, “We need to ask the scouts who that joken man sent to his death, we need to give his family some peace.” It had never occurred to Lexa that the fleimkepa betrayed her then, and she was grateful for the assassin for finding out.

“I hope he joken suffered.” Komfoni growled, Wanheda surfaced _“Oh believe me he did. Had his cock and balls pulled right off. I did send the assassin some thoughts and sent some calm to his cell and he may have remembered a small detail and tortured Titus to get all the details._

“Shall I get Don to ask around?” Leda asked.

“No sis, I think we need to talk.” Leda nodded and the normalkru left to start asking questions. Octavia suggested that they ask if any scouts had sent messages for Titus, she smiled at the praise she had received, then quickly left to catch up with Indra.

Clarke, Ontari and Luna stayed as the three siblings had asked them too. They sat on the couch while the siblings sat at the table. Komfoni had sent fresh tea for them and had the room cleared up as well. Lexa took her sisters hand and asked her what had Costia done to her in the past. Leda took a deep breath “She told me if I ever spoke to you about anything that we had done or talked about, then she would make sure that I got sent back to TonDC, and I would never see you again. I always had to take the blame for every time we got into trouble. I was so young, but even then I knew you would not do that to me. if I did not do as I was told, she would beat me, I disagreed with her and she beat me with a strap. She was the only one to put salve on as she did not want to be discovered. I told her I did not like her, and I would rather be in TonDC than be around her. From that time, she was not so nasty, but it did not last long. We were practising with the bow and I beat all of her best shots, she accused me of cheating and left me there, I asked a warrior to find you, but you never came, he held my hand and walked me to the tower. You were still in a meeting, so I went to my room and cried. I put some clothes in a bag and left. Indra found me as I walked to the gate. When I told her what had happened she took me to your room, Costia said that I must have misunderstood, and that I had won fairly. From that day Indra never left my side and Costia left me alone until the day we left.”

“I am so sorry, sister. Had I known what she was truly like, I would have sent her packing. I do remember all of what you have mentioned, and Indra gave me all the facts and we agreed on watching out for you. on the day before you disappeared I had finally got Costia to realise that the pair of us were over. It breaks my heart to find out that somebody who I loved, treated you so badly. I am so sorry, you might be four summers older, but I still adore you.” Lexa picked up her sister and the pair hugged. Lincoln was crying, and those on the couch didn’t fare much better. Ontari went towards Leda and got a nod from Heda that it was permitted. “Leda, The fisa was it Orlea?” the girl nodded. “Did Costia seem to be saying things that made no sense?”

“Yes she said that boots and arrows were chasing her and thought I was the healer.” Leda answered, trusting the advisor to reveal her thoughts. “Orlea knew who you were and would have given Costia a sedative that effects the mind and causes it to imagine all sorts of stupid things. She knew that you must not be discovered. Costia would have told Nia who you were.” Lexa was impressed with her advisor as she explained to Leda, it was respectful and told quietly and without judgement.

Lincoln looked to Heda “Sister, you are not responsible for any of this, Costia fooled us all. She and she alone is responsible for her own death and the deaths of six loyal guards.” Clarke took Luna and Ontari out of the room and went over to Luna’s suite, leaving the siblings to understand what had happened, leave the past in the past and move on together. The all agreed that they couldn’t forgive Costia, as they now knew that this saga was not of their doing.

In Luna’s suite, the three were still in a state of shock at what the young girl had endured. They also wondered why Costia’s did not tell Nia straight away. “It was a tactic of Nia’s to take a prisoner straight to the cells, beat them and then flog them relentlessly, she would not be present until the second day. She also believed that the sedative made her victims more compliant.” Ontari explained.

“Her habits ensured that Leda was kept safe” Luna laughed at the irony of Ontari’s words.

“Do you know if the fisa is still alive? I would like to bring her to Polis so Lexa can thank her” Clarke asked Ontari, she knew her mate would appreciate the gesture.

Leda left with Lincoln, and Lexa went to Luna’s door to find Clarke. Her mate hugged her as soon as she opened the door. She entered to thank both Luna and Ontari for their support. “It is a strange feeling as I feel a lot lighter, as if a burden has been lifted. We all have accepted that none of us can forgive Costia, but now it is in the past.” Lexa smiled as Clarke hugged her. “Thank you Ontari, your information helped Leda. If you can speak with her occasionally, she may be able to forget some of what she has witnessed.”

“I will Lexa, she is strong, and this episode has not consumed her.” The advisor voiced her opinion.

“Let us all go and find out if Indra and Anya have found any news of the scout.” As Lexa went through the door, Luna gave her hand a squeeze and nodded.

“Who is going to give the news about Costia to komfoni?” Ontari asked, stopping them all in their tracks. Lexa was aware of the komfoni’s presence as the letter was read by Luna but forgot the woman had left before her sister spoke to her and Lincoln. “She probably went to feed the kitchen pigs with Titus’s remains.” Luna laughed at her comment.

“That’s disgusting, remind me not to eat any pig parts for the next month.” Clarke’s face was a picture. “Do not fear niron, komfoni would not want to defile the poor pigs.” Lexa chuckled at her mate’s reaction.

“Why on earth would I want to defile pigs?” Komfoni bumped into the four women as they turned the corner and tapped her foot as she was waiting on a reply. Clarke pushed the group into the nearby throne room and sent the guards to watch at a safe distance. Lexa calmly repeated what her sister had said about Costia’s treatment towards her. The voice of Heda’s komfoni was probably heard in the kitchens, she was seething and was berating poor Luna for even suggesting it. Sheidflika was hiding under the table, Alex was looking after him while Echo was away. Clarke sent him some calming thoughts and he leapt up from his safe place, his tongue hanging out, panting and waited for those calm thoughts to turn into food. It was the second shock he had suffered and when Clarke produced some beef that she asked a guard to get from the kitchen if he could smile he would of. The spirit of Wanheda quickly spoke with Sheidflika, explaining that an awful injustice was responsible for the loud reactions. He went and put his head on the now sitting Komfoni’s lap, calming her immediately.

Leda returned to the tower, as she had been invited to dinner, as soon as she entered the Heda’s suite, she was assaulted with hugs and kisses from komfoni. As soon as she escaped from the older woman’s grasp, the black wolf leapt into the air and flattened the girl, as she hit the floor and audible oomph left her body along with her breath. “Sheidflika, what did you do that for?” she whined as he continued to slobber all over her face. The other’s laughed at the wolfs antics and Lexa held out a hand to rescue her sister. Clarke explained how the spirit calmed the wolf and passed information about Leda’s suffering. The blonde went silent, the others watched in amusement at the silent conversation between Clarke and the spirit.

“Do not ask me how she has managed to do this, Sheidflika come here” the wolf obediently went to her, sat down, then smiled. It bought laughter and komfoni fed the wolf, who smiled every time he was fed. “He looks so creepy when he does that, please let me do this in a meeting, as he will scare the shit out of everybody.” Raven would milk this as she wanted to see people’s reactions.

“I do not think so Raven, I am still dealing with complaints about your fake little bomb trick. In TonDC”

“Fair point Lexa, if I promise not to say that the wolf smiles before he kills, would you reconsider?”

Heda gave the girl her most stoic death glare, desperately trying not to laugh. “That’s a no then” Raven speculated, with her best smile, hoping Heda would change her mind.

Komfoni decided to leave, the thought of somebody actually shitting themselves in a meeting is probably the most repulsive thing she had ever heard.

“Shall I tell them niron?” Clarke chuckled as Alex left the room. She knew that her friend’s way of speaking, confused the hell out of almost everybody. Gustus gave out a belly laugh, that Octavia would swear that it made the tower shake.

“Sorry Heda, I am getting used to the Fayakraka haka’s language.” He was still laughing.  
“You think that it is a good thing: How?” Trying to stay as stoic as she possibly could. The huge guard bowed and left the room, he could still be heard laughing all the way down the corridor.

“Rude” Raven tried to look affronted, but she was incapable as the word was not in her vocabulary.

“Am I ever getting fed?” Leda asked, she was starving after a good session with Harper and Zoe.

Lexa laughed and had to send some of the food back to the kitchens to reheat, as it was cold. She knew that the cooks would comply as wasting food was not an option. The food was returned, and they all tucked in, with Sheidflika looking on with a permanent smile on his face. Clarke popped her head out of the door and asked a guard to take the wolf outside and then return him to komfoni’s suite.

“I can’t believe that the wedding is in two days.” Clarke shouts, the thought petrified her. The spirit jumped out, cupping her face _“Just relax darling. It will be a wonderful day and I assure you that you will enjoy the special day._ ” Clarke smiled as the spirit returned, just as Lexa entered the room.

“Are you alright niron, you seem a little anxious?”

“I think it’s because I have all the details swimming in my mind. I don’t want to embarrass you by making a fool of myself.”

“You could never embarrass me; I cannot wait to see you all dressed up. I am sorry to inform you that Nia is close to Polis, Ontari was right about her attending. We need to welcome her, and I am sure the spirit is ecstatic as well.”

Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa, “Thank you” she didn’t need to elaborate as her lover knew why.

Nia rode through the gates, and the cheers of the waiting crowd silenced. The Wocha stopped before the honour guard and dismounted, then walked and bowed on one knee. “Heda, it is so good to see you.” gritting her teeth to get the words out.

“Nia likewise. This is my intended, Clarke kom Skaifayakru, Skai prisa fisa and the holder of the spirit of Wanheda.”

“So pleased to meet you,” Clarke offered her arm, and it wasn’t reciprocated. The crowd gasped at The insult, but it was the spirit that spoke up. _“You were invited to the spectacle of the entwined pair; you do not disrespect them as soon as you enter Polis. I suggest you find your manners before you will no longer need them.”_ Clarke sparkling silver eyes shone brightly as she spoke. The spirit shot up into the air and then came to a halt in front of Nia’s face. _“Whatever happened to that eye?”_ then finally blew a breath in the ice queens face before she settled back into Clarke.

“My apologies Heda, Wanheda. It has been a long journey and it must be weariness that has affected my manners.” It was a quick retort, but Nia could not hide the fear that shone in her eye.

Maidens showed the guests to their rooms, a meeting of the Wocha’s would be held in four hours, it wasn’t necessary to hold one, but it did have a purpose. Leda would be standing at the back of throne dais. She was there to watch each Wocha to see if she recognised any of them. It was an uneventful meeting that lasted an hour. Heda only spoke of the arrangements for the wedding and the places they need to be and where to sit. Nia remained seated as the chiefs left the room. She was wanting to speak with Ontari, Lexa nodded her approval towards her friend and then left the two in the throne room. “You have done well for yourself, do not forget who you are and where you come from.” Nia sneered, she would take her daughter back to Azgeda; dead or alive, it didn’t matter which.

“Your words mean nothing to me. I do not wish to speak with you and I only do so out of respect to Heda.”

“You will respect me first.”

“You cannot intimidate me Nia; I have no respect for you whatsoever. I have a new family now and you mean nothing to me.” Ontari deliberately used Nia’s name as she knew it would annoy the woman.

The ice queen was infuriated and went to strike her daughters face, but the young alpha was too fast, blocking her attack, and punched her mother, knocking her to the floor.”

“En pleni, what is the meaning of this brawl, I will not allow this in my home.” Lexa had been listening at the door and threw the door opened to stop the attack.

“My apologise Heda” The advisor bowed. A guard quickly disarmed Nia, who had hold of a dagger that she had hidden and quietly spoke with Lexa. Ontari sniffed the weapon and confirmed it was poisoned. “You continue to disrespect me Nia, you will leave straight away as your invitation to the entwined ceremony is rescinded. If I see you anywhere in, or near Polis your life will be forfeited.”  
Lexa was delighted at Nia’s behaviour; she knew the woman would not make her move in Polis.

The ice queen was stomping down the corridor to collect her belongings. Her anger would erupt very soon, she hoped that Heda was in front of her as she would kill her in an instant. How dare she speak to her like that. Two handmaidens were leaving Nia’s room and she heard a brief conversation that made her smile.

Lexa waited for the last person to return to the throne room, the handmaiden entered, “Keela, was you able to complete your task?”

“Yes Heda, Pama asked me why Heda was so angry. I replied by saying that whatever it was, it could not be as bad as the time that the assassin killed Titus and then managed to escape.”

_No cliff hanger this week. The next chapter is the entwining ceremony. Will the spirit behave?_


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. “You look really beautiful.” Octavia told her. The dress fitted perfectly. It was an ivory silk dress with a modest V-neck that she knew that it would drive Lexa crazy. There were no decorations on it and with her blue sash in place, it looked stunning.

“Thanks, O. I can hardly believe that this is happening, we have so much now, and I couldn’t be happier.” Komfoni came to check that everything was in order. “You look amazing my dear, I wonder what the spirit has in store for today? That joken wolf is smiling all the time now, giving me the creeps.”

“Do not worry komfoni, she has promised to behave.” Clarke laughed; she knew that her spirit would not spoil the day, but she would have to entertain the crowds though.

Alex checked that Octavia and Raven had dressed correctly. “You both look wonderful” she told them as she fussed over the pair, the fire red dresses fitted perfectly. Their deep blue sashes in place that displayed their connection to the bride.

Clarke’s blue kol was drawn on with a small brush, she had drawn the design that her spirit had explained in detail, and komfoni followed it exactly. It was similar pattern for Lexa’s dress kol.

Lexa felt nervous, she worried that Nia would send assassins to kill Clarke as she walked towards her. Ontari had volunteered to walk beside her for extra protection, and komfoni would be on the other side. Heda walked towards the dais. It had chairs for the Wochas and the Bandronas sat behind them on an elevated platform. The crowds cheered as she strode out of the tower, Lincoln on her right and Leda on her left, denoting their position of relatives, the three siblings couldn’t be happier as Leda’s backstory allowed the three to walk together. Behind were Indra and Anya followed by Don and Luna. Lexa wore her new dress coat that was a dark grey, her red sash was threaded through a small shoulder guard flowing as she walked. Her attendants wore the same dress coats, there was a small piece of material, the same colour of Heda’s sash, and was threaded and tied to the shoulder guard. The cheers erupted when the party climbed the dais and took their positions.

Clarke knew it was time to leave as she heard the cheer for Lexa’s arrival. Gustus and Ryder walked through the side entrance of the tower, when the whole party assembled they started to walk. They were fifteen steps ahead of the bride. The blonde took a deep breath and started the journey.

The noise of the crowd made Lexa smile; all her nerves disappeared when Clarke came into sight. Blue eyes locked onto green and the bride calmed. Komfoni and Ontari were dressed the same as Heda’s attendants, Octavia and Raven followed behind, Nyko walked beside the Fayakraka haka, making sure the girl managed with her crutches, he too looked dapper in his dress coat. The spirit bought up the rear, appearing to be walking stoically, but the over exuberance of her waves, gave the game away. The crowds cheered loudly as Clarke passed by, followed by laugher as the spirit went by, finally slipping back into her host as they were approaching the dais. Lexa came down the steps to escort her bride back up “You are breath takingly beautiful niron.” Holding out her arm, the pair took the stairs and the officiate took up her position. Gai looked stunning with her ceremonial fleimkepa robe of gold copper and red.

“We are all here as witnesses to the entwining of Heda and Wanheda.” She waited for the cheers to silence before she continued. “Heda do you swear on our spirits that Clarke kom Skaifayakru, Faya prisa fisa and Wanheda, will be your entwined for all eternity?”

“I will, and I swear on our spirits that I speak true”  
“Wanheda do you swear on our spirits that Heda kom Kongeda and Lexa kom Trikru will be your entwined for all eternity?”

“I will, and I swear on our spirits that I speak true.”

“Repeat after me together. Our love is strength, and we will be even stronger together. No other can break our bond and nor will I, I swear this on our sprits that I speak true.” They both spoke as one which didn’t go unnoticed by those present. “We now introduce an old-world tradition. “Do you Lexa, take Clarke to be your wedded wife?”

“I do.”

“Do you Clarke, take Lexa to be your wedded wife?”

“I do.”

“Each of you can now speak your vows.”

“My love, you complete me, and I thank our spirits every day for bringing you to me. I look on in wonder at the things you have already achieved, I am so proud of you. I look forward to loving you, each and every day, and feel like the luckiest person on Earth. I will continue to love you forever. Ai hod yu in.” Lexa had an odd tear in her eyes as she spoke, and she couldn’t care less.

“I never expected any of this as I escaped from the oppression and crashed onto your land. You have taught me so much, but most of all you taught me to be myself. Thank you my love for showing me the true meaning of life and more important, love. I look forward to the next chapter of our lives. Ai hod yu in seintaim.” The cheers erupted again and continued to clap as the necklaces were exchanged, Lexa’s was a blue stone and Clarke’s green.

A silent prayer to the spirits is said by the officiate, as she wraps their hands together, using red and blue silk scarfs.

“The entwined are now bound for now and all eternity, our spirits have blessed this union. You may now kiss the bride. Lexa took her love into her arms and kissed her. Neither heard the crowed whistling at the pair.

The procession went the same route that Clarke had taken, allowing the people of Polis to see the pair together. The spirit bought up the rear along with the Bandronas, she appeared to be wearing a fancy hat, and was chatting away with Floret. The crowd dispersed to get some food from the stalls. There was a lot more choice than there normally is as only those selling food were allowed. They would also wait for the surprise that the Fayakraka haka had prepared. Lexa had made Raven swear that it wasn’t dangerous. The look on her face when she had found the gunpowder in a storeroom close to the tower bought both fear and happiness to Heda’s face. Raven spent days on the top of the tower, preparing the finale of the celebrations. Lexa made her mind up, after Raven had suggested that this amount of explosives should not be stored anywhere near Polis as there was enough here to bring down the tower. Anya had taken the gunpowder in a cart with six guards, who had all given a blood oath, to a secret bunker in TonDC, that only Heda and her knew about.

In the ceremonial dining room, laughter and the clanking of cutlery filled the grand hall. Making speeches were not part of an entwining ceremony, but the spirit was having none of that. She waited for the last course of the banquet to finish and she shot out and sat on the edge of table in front of the Heda’s. _“In the old-world weddings, it was custom for speeches to be made. As I have never been able to do this; tough luck I’m doing it now. Thousands of years ago, I was dancing with the Greek Gods, my one and only love was Hestia; we danced blissfully; a lot! It has taken over three thousand years to be together again. That is enough of the boring shit. Heda and Wanheda are fierce leaders and the protectors of their people; you will treat them with the respect they deserve. If any of you power hungry folk, so much as lift your little finger the wrong way, you will feel my wrath; I swear this on top of the Flame. I feel the need to give my death breath a bit of exercise….. Oh before I do; duck…..Haha, I could not resist that.”_ She laughed as many of the guests ducked, and the only ones that were laughing, apart from the top table, were Cammi and Floret. Most joined in as they realised the joke was on them, but a select few could not hide their fear.

The party were led to the designated place to gather for Ravens surprise, by the Heda’s and the sprit who blew breaths into the air, cackling the whole way. The crowd cheered as they approached and silenced as one when Lexa lifted her hand, she then took Clarke’s hand as they waited with the rest of the crowd. Raven and Monty did their last checks and were satisfied that everything was pointed in the right direction. Raven waved a red flag and the spirit turned into a flaming torch and shot up to the top of the tower, the screeching fireworks flew up into the sky and exploded, throwing different coloured sparks in patterns across the sky. The only sound from the crowd was ‘oooohs as another one exploded. The display took about ten minutes to complete and not a single person moved, with all eyes still tilted towards the top of the tower. Clarke started to clap, and the rest followed along with loud cheers. The blonde wished she could see her friends face.

“Rae, that was brilliant, well done.” Clarke hugged her friend.

“Everybody clapped and cheered at the end, did you hear it?” Octavia was bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
The private party was in full swing. It was a much smaller room and it still held Heda’s family and friends along with Skaifaya and Skai krus. Lexa and Clarke were chatting with komfoni and Leda, totally unaware of the bet that has been made; ‘how long before the happy couple left the party.’  
Raven had the least number of minutes and Octavia had the most, the two skai friends were quietly arguing as Raven wanted to buy another time after her, and O was having none of it. “What are you two cooking up?” Clarke crept up to her friends. The rest from Skaikru shouted ‘busted.’  
“On second thoughts, I don’t think I want to know.” The blonde laughed. “We are leaving now.”  
The happy couple said their farewells and a roar erupted when Don shouted out that she had won. Both the Heda’s shook their heads as they walked to their suite.

The pair kissed as soon as they entered their rooms, each woman expressing how they felt. This was their moment of the whole day, it was intimate, slow and full of love. They both undressed each other…. ”Lexa, you are starting your rut.” Clarke gasped as the pungent smell tickles her nose.

“Yes ain houmon, I was hoping it would come later than this.” Lexa didn’t want to leave her wife for five days, as she would never ask Clarke to help her. “Nyko has some tea with a suppressant in, it sometimes works.”

“You don’t have to take that, we can both leave tomorrow, and I can help you through it.”

“I cannot ask this of you. the rut is intense, and I would not wish to hurt you.

“You are mine, as I am yours, if you think I am staying here on my own; think again. You would never hurt me on purpose, and I can certainly deal with soreness. Oh, don’t even think of creeping off without me, as I would just go looking for you on my own.” Clarke bit her tongue as she knew that she was a bit tough, but she needed her lover to understand.

“Fine, but I will set the pace and also do a lot of running.” Lexa grinned at the blonde’s reaction and then pulled on her night gown and passed orders to the guards, two more appeared to take over the duties as the others went to carry out Heda’s instructions. The pair went to bed to sleep, Clarke huffed at the thought, so Lexa pointed out that her rut may start if she had sex, and this would make traveling uncomfortable.

Lexa was up and dressed early to prepare her gifts for Clarke, she woke her with a cup of tea and a kiss. “Come, I will help you get ready.” The brunette pulled her wife out of bed. The blonde gasped as she saw all of her new gear laid out in the walk-in wardrobe. “Is this all mine, houmon?”  
“I had it specially made for you.”

“Thank you,” she kissed her wife and began to dress, Lexa helping and showing how the Wanheda armour fitted, the blue sash, with a shoulder guard, all had the Wanheda’s insignia including the forehead piece. Next came the full blue kol which was one lightning bolt that went from the top of her left eye to the bottom of her right ear, also over her eyelids, with one tear falling on the edge of each eye. Clarke gave Lexa the gift she had got made for her. It was a gold bracelet, with a red Cog next to the blue Celtic ring, with both interlaced with a diamond infinity symbol. “This is beautiful, niron. Thank you so much. She put it on and smiled as she kissed her mate.

The Heda’s left before dawn with a force of one hundred guards, and ten scouts to accompany them. Clarke rolled her eyes at the size of the escort and chuckled. Lexa pointed out, that with Nia this close with nearly two hundred warriors, it would be stupidity to ignore the possible threat. Clarke nodded as she got on Bishuga flufi, as riding with Lexa would be a tad uncomfortable. Indra joined the pair at the stables, she had agreed to come to organise the small army. Luna and Leda came too, along with Sheidflika.

“Where are we going houmon?” Clarke loved saying that and would use it as much as she could.

“It is a very private spot, about two hours ride, there is a small cave and a hot spring.”

“That sounds perfect……… Indra is O here with you as your seken?” It was an afterthought and she felt embarrassed at interrupting her conversation with Lexa. “I am sorry houmon.”

“There is nothing to be sorry about my love.” She leant over slightly to gently squeeze her hand.

“Octavia is here, she is still fast asleep and is riding with Lincoln.” Indra had waited to speak after Heda.

“I take it that O and Rae, partied half the night.” Indra nodded then turned to ride up to the first scout report. Nodding to Lexa as there was no dangers in sight. After an hour they stopped for quick refreshment break. Leda sat beside Clarke and quietly asked if she could tone down the wolf’s smiling, The blonde had a quiet word with the spirit, who managed to belch out _“spoil sport”_

 _“He will only smile when he wants to”_ Sheidflika made an audible sigh of relief, then smiled.

“Thank you Wanheda” the girl said.

“It’s Clarke when we are in private.”

“How is over one hundred people in our presence, private?” Lexa said exasperated.

“Oh, hush now wife, she is family.” Luna, Leda and Indra all laughed at Heda’s pout. Lexa waited until the pair were alone, “You will pay for that remark, later.” She smirked as she pulled up her mate and an uncomfortable Clarke remounted her horse.

Luna joined the Heda’s in a gallop and they slowed to a walk so she could point out the Floukru border as they entered her territory. They reached their destination, and the warriors started to unpack. Clarke looked confused as she saw no evidence of a cave, “Lexa, where is the cave?” Her wife smiled “we are not stopping here; it is about two miles ahead. The camp will split up into smaller units and make a wide ring around us.” Clarke was about to say something, but Lexa beat her too it “Yes houmon, two miles is a great enough distance, not to disturb the camps.” Smiling as she watched the blush creep up the blonde’s face. The pair were escorted to the cave by Luna, Indra, Octavia and warriors carrying supplies. When they arrived everyone started to help transfer the Heda’s belongings and food to the cave, extra water skins were left and would be replenished daily. Octavia hugged Clarke and the group left taking the two horses with them. They rode to one of the outlying villages to collect another one hundred warriors to bolster the protection of the Heda’s. Luna had sent scouts ahead with the request, although Floukru is peaceful, they will in certain circumstances fight, and protecting the Heda’s is one of them.

In Boudalankru, Echo and Merrick were talking to some of the people in a village closest to Mak’s farm, the news the family had disappeared and are helping to take care of the farm animals and will harvest the crops when needed. One of the warriors, who introduced himself as Dolen, told them of possible places that they could be being held, he like a majority of the people was glad that the chief is dead, he saw his disgraceful behaviour in TonDC. He drew a map for them to follow and wished them good luck as he really hoped that that the family were ok as they were good people. Merrick sent one of the scouts with an update for Heda.

When the couple was alone they entered the cave, they had a short climb up to the entrance. It was similar inside, but a lot smaller than the other cave that they had used. The only furniture was a small side cupboard with a small basin on top, the furs were already placed in the corner and a small fire burned with a kettle of water that was starting to boil. Lexa got two mugs from the cupboard and went to the saddlebags that were hung on a wooden rail that was on the cave wall, along with cooking pots and lids, she then bought out a container of tea leaves and put them into the boiled kettle to brew. “Will you show me how to cook houmon?” Clarke felt a bit inadequate, and Lexa pulled her into hug, sensing the distress of her wife “I can take you out hunting, and then we can cook our dinner.” She took hold of her bow and went to leave the cave but was stopped at the sound of Lexa’s laughter. “I think we have time to drink our tea, ai houmon.” The pair sat to drink their tea at the entrance of the cave, with their legs hanging over the edge.

Clarke shot a rabbit on her first try, she remembered her and Octavia doing this between them when they first landed. “Nice shot houmon, now let us find some vegetables.” Lexa had spotted some before they tracked the rabbit, so the pair returned to there. “Most of the wild edible plants are root based, you have to remember what the tops look like.” Using her dagger, Lexa dug up some potatoes and carrots, replanting the tops. They went back to the cave and Clarke helped prepare the meat and vegetables they put some herbs in along with water and let the stew simmer.

The pair undressed each other, and Lexa started to worship her wife’s body. It took every single ounce of control, not to pound into the blonde. Spending a while kissing, nipping and caressing those beautiful breasts, bringing filthy moans from her lover’s mouth. Then slowly moving down to settle between the blonde’s legs, licking the full length of the dripping wet folds, replacing her tongue with two fingers, smiling at the noises her niron made as she licked her clit, soon bringing her mate to orgasm. With her cock throbbing she sank it in her mate and started to thrust until she came, then without missing a beat, she continued to thrust. Clarke could sense the difference, and she continued to talk dirty to Lexa. “That’s so good niron, shove that cock right in, go hard and fast to please your omega” then continued to use every single swear word she could think of, in between her moans. Lexa roared as she came for the third time, her rut had well and truly arrived. She withdrew and looked at her wife, checking she was ok. Clarke smiled and assured Lexa that she was fine and stirred the stew. The brunette went for a run but made sure that the cave was never out of view. Clarke was sitting sketching, at the caves entrance, in a book of plain paper, a wedding scene, the grand hall and some of the views she had seen on route. She smiled when she spotted her wife through the trees, running, more than once. She stood up and checked on the stew, adding more wood onto the fire, then went to light some candles around the sunken hot spring. Finally getting out two plates ready, before sitting back down to draw.

Clarke was not expecting the sight of her totally naked wife, returning from her run. “It looks that I’m overdressed” the blonde smiled. Lexa picked up her wife and kissed her, “that cold steam is exactly what I needed.” Clarke dished up the stew and they chatted as they ate on the furs. The pair sank into the hot springs to wash off the day, drinking their tea as they both relaxed. Lexa was, in not a subtle tone, told that she needed to fuck her wife, and to stop pussyfooting around and get to it. Clarke brushed her hair, until her mate closed the open mouth, that she had caused. She was about to speak but the brunette beat her to it “if that is the case, get your ass onto the bed, spread your legs wide so I can fuck you.” Lexa’s spoke in her Heda voice, low and threatening, sending shivers down the blonde’s spine, who quickly undressed and got on the furs. Lexa looked down to her wife, waiting….. in the end she arched her eyebrow, Clarke realised what she missed, and spread her legs. She entered Clarke straight away, although she did give her houmon a kiss as she did. After giving the blonde two orgasms already, she was still thrusting, she could feel her knot growing so she started to pull out, then slam back in, “fuck….. niron…. Oh fuckerty……. fuck, fuck.” Clarke came, which set off Lexa howling as she came too, “Knot me…… now” the blonde ordered, as she had felt it forming. The brunette came again as the knot slipped into place, with a whimper from her wife as she was so full. The happy couple slept together, with Lexa holding her wife, and both were sleeping within a minute.

Clarke awoke alone, she noticed that Lexa had tidied up and removed their dirty clothes, she chuckled as she realised that her wife had also cleaned her too. She warmed the water over the fire and made some tea, then realised that somebody was outside the cave. She spotted the head of a guard as she stood at the entrance, then realised that she was still naked, but did manage to pick up her dagger. With a fur around her, she loudly coughs, and the guard turned, “Good morning Wanheda, can I assist you in any way?” Tyla asked.

“I have made some tea, here is a mug for you,” she handed the tea to the guard, who looked on in amazement that she had done this for him. He looked torn as what should he do; drink the tea; huff Wanheda and throw it out; annoy Heda by drinking the tea. He slowly began to tip it out, bit by bit, sipping it in between, on the plus side, he could throw it at an attacker. Heda and Luna were returning from their run and saw the look at the young guard’s face as he was given the tea. They stopped and watched his dilemma. Lexa had scouts watching the cave while she ran off her energy. The two women purposely stood on twigs and were greeted by the guard with his sword in one hand and his mug in the other. “Heda…….” He was cut off by Luna “finish your tea, you can ride back with me, when I am ready.” Lexa kept her stoic appearance in place, which shattered as her wife was wearing a fur, dagger in one hand and her mug in the other, with a great big grin on her face.

Lexa passed clean clothes to Clarke and along with Luna, they made some breakfast and fresh tea. Chatting and laughing as they ate, with Luna telling the blonde a story about young Lexa, she was just about to deliver the punchline, when Clarke shot up “Somethings wrong, we are in danger.” The spirit shot out and seconds later a warning from a scout was heard.

_I wonder what the danger is. Next chapter, Lexa has nearly all the details and just a few more cogs to collect and then she can think of planning Nia’s downfall._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence and gore. Not overly graphic though, except a bit of torture that is a bit graphic. leave a comment if you have concerns.

Lexa alerted the guard and they waited for the next call. Four calls indicated how many people were heading towards them. Don ran like the clappers, through the trees. Stopping when she was close enough to be heard, using the call that was only used when Heda was in danger. Indra met the young scout, who then jumped in front of Leda on her horse, the call was repeated to all the other camps and they all galloped towards the cave.

The assassins had walked in between two of the camps, totally unaware of the Trikru and Floukru’s presence. They heard a few calls; it did not bother them until the four calls were grouped together. They all agreed that leaving wasn’t an option so they separated and would approach the cave in different directions.

Both Lexa and Luna heard the assassins as they tried to hem the Heda’s into the cave. They pointed out the area to Clarke and she put them on their knees, the spirit confirmed it, before she went to find the other two. Indra spotted one assassin and Leda the other. Don stayed with the young omega along with Gustus, and Indra chased the other with Lincoln and Ryder. Leda shocked the assassin, as she held her sword in the attack position, it was what they had learned during their brutal training. They traded blows, with the strikes of Leda’s being more effective, keeping her opponent on the back foot, who now had sweat pouring down her face. Leda saw an opening when the other woman slowed slightly, allowing her to slice her sword in the upper arm, causing the assassin to drop her sword, following up with a possible death blow as her sword pressed against her opponent’s neck, with a small amount blood already trickling down her chest. Indra, who had killed her target, watched as Heda’s sister had total control of the battle. Lexa, Clarke and Luna walked to the two assassins, who were still on their knees. The spirit told Clarke that they had one captured and one dead. Lexa called the others over.

The general quickly stripped the assassin, taking the hidden daggers with her clothes. Gustus helped the woman to her feet and wrapped a blanket around her, encasing the prisoner with rope. Finally carrying her with Ryder to the entrance of the cave. Leda, Indra and Don went over to Heda. Lexa saw the blood on her sister’s chest and almost passed out. “I am unhurt” she smiled, then had a look of horror as it dawned on her where the blood had come from, turning she looked at her friend and just about caught her, before the young scout hit the ground.

“Where is the wound?” Clarke asked Leda,

“It must be on her back as I was behind her on the horse.” Leda was starting to panic and Sheidflika stood beside her for a calming effect.  
Lexa and Luna, helped the faya prisa fisa, take off Dons coat and shirt. The dagger wound was close to the spine, it looked as if the weapon sunk in and then was pulled out. Clarke hoped that no damage was done to the spinal cord, she spent a while stitching the wound and She turned to her wife “Lexa, there is two more assassins.” The spirit quickly shot up and started to look in the surrounding area, she found the pair hunched up in a hollow tree. _“Stay where you are, and you may well survive.”_ She barked then turning into an arrow, hovering above the trees, for the others to follow. Both of the assassins did not know what to do, petrified of the spirit. Suddenly, they felt themselves unable to move, and surrounded by Trikru warriors.

The alive assassins were put in a line and were made to wait as Clarke was checking on Dons condition, Ontari checked on phials of antidote, she knew which one was required by the smell. She had smelt all of the daggers and each one had used the same poison. “Nia has not changed her methods, use four drops on the wound and put ten drops in a tea, make it sweet as this stuff tastes, and smells like skrish.” The advisor handed the drops to Clarke. Luna made some tea while Lexa arranged for furs to be placed around the naked prisoners, as the weather was getting colder.

All five from Azgeda looked confused at the act of kindness, they had been told that Ontari was a traitor and a slave for Heda, they saw no signs that this was true. All of the Trikru were angry for the attempt to assassinate their Heda and Wanheda, but this did not affect the treatment that they had been given. Lexa walked up and down the line; she knew that they would not tell her anything if they were threatened. The spirit walked behind her, mirroring her movements. “You will be taken to the cells in Polis when it is dark. You will be provided with clothes and fed.” Heda informed them. It would be easier to kill them, but sometimes the hardest option often reaped the best rewards.  
Indra accompanied the cart which held the prisoners to Polis; a scout had already left with Heda’s orders for Anya.

As they drank tea round a campfire, it was Leda that asked the question that everyone was thinking.

“How did you know that there were two more assassins?” directing her question to Clarke. Lexa smiled as Luna, Lincoln and Octavia, nodded their heads.

“I can sense danger, and after the first time, I got the same feeling. This time I embraced it and I could feel what the danger was. The spirit says that I am evolving and accepting the new traits that are a part of who she is. I will always have the control over her as I am the body and vessel that allows her to seek justice when she deems it necessary.” Lexa drank some of the disgusting tea that Nyko had given her, and then went for a walk with her wife. “We have to leave,” Clarke stated as she knew it was impossible to stay.

“Yes ai houmon, we will put too many at risk if we stay.” Lexa answered gently. Heda could only watch on with sorrow at her wife’s sad face, as they helped pack up the camp. They were leaving through the night, it was a dangerous choice, but safer than daylight; you had to get closer to your enemy in the dark.

They arrived in Polis before dawn, Anya nodded to Heda, a silent acknowledgement that her orders had been followed. There horses were taken to the stables, Luna carried Don to the infirmary and Lexa carried her sleeping wife to their suite, undressing her and placed her in the bed. She issued orders to the guard and then took off her own clothes and slipped into bed, cuddling the love of her life, sleep caught her quickly.

When Clarke woke up, she thought she was alone. Lexa heard the movements and took two mugs of freshly brewed tea into the bedroom. “Good morning, beautiful,” she past one to her wife then sat beside her to drink her own. Clarke smiled as she sat up to drink her tea. “Thank you niron, I can’t smell your rut, have you taken the tea?”

“Yes I had some last night and one when I got up. I am so sorry for bringing you home……”

“It was the right thing to do niron. My anger is directed at Nia, justice will be done.” Clarke interrupted as she saw that her wife was distressed.

Back in Boudalankru, Echo and Merrick were stood outside a tall building, which was one of the last on the list that Dolen had given them. The pair left the guards outside and went downstairs to the cells. The Duty guard asked what their purpose was then Echo spoke up “we are here on behalf of Heda.” The man’s eyes showed fear. Both of them from Azgeda spotted the look. “We need to see your prisoners.” Echo growled and pulled the guard with her and Merrick. There were only five cells with two being occupied. One held three children, the other had two young girls. Echo took Mak’s list of family, the prisoners were in fact related to him. Two of the children were his son and daughter, the other child belonged to his brother. The two young girls were his sisters. “All the cells have been occupied,” Merrick said quietly, not wishing to distress the family. Echo ordered the two Trikru guards to take the family upstairs, and wait, and nobody was allowed to enter or leave the building. The Azgeda spy left Merrick to deal with the duty guard, while she searched the rooms of the building.

“We can make this easy, or extremely difficult.” The assassin’s voice was laced with irritation.

“What is your name?” the man shook, and Merrick waited to for the man to answer.

“Simot kom Boudalankru”

“Now, where is the rest of the family?” His voice projected authority.

“They were split up, one day after they all arrived. The people that took them, were not from here, and I did not know them, or where they had taken them the prisoners. I still have the order paper and it is in my desk at the front entrance.” Merrick left the guard in a locked cell and went to find Echo.

“There are signs of torture in two of the rooms, it is not recent enough to be the family though.” She pointed out the areas and the assassin agreed. He told Echo what the guard had said and they both went to the desk that Simot had mentioned. The filling system was neat, and they found the order in no time. It was signed with the seal of the office of the Boudalankru Wocha. Looking at the correspondence, a pattern emerged, and they took the lot with them. Merrick stole a horse and cart, leaving a note, where to find it. Picking up their horses on the outskirts, the managed to put a lot of distance between them and the town, and more important, the horse and cart owner. All five prisoners didn’t speak at all. Echo sent a scout to Polis and would await instructions, at the village close to Mak’s farm. Jule carried the paperwork, in the lining of her coat.

Luna was sat beside Don who was still unconscious in the infirmary, she hadn’t left the scout’s side. Lexa, Clarke and Leda arrived with mugs of tea and joined their friend. Clarke could see that Don was just sleeping off the effects of the poison and antidote. “I am going to visit the assassins in the cell, do you wish to accompany me?” they all agreed and finished up their tea. “Ontari is meeting us there” she added as they left the sleeping scout.

Each of the visitors carried a mug of tea with them, Lexa had food taken to the prisoners but no drink. They each gave tea to the prisoners and they all drank it greedily then went to sit back down against the wall. “Let me make the introductions, this is Clarke kom Skaifayakru, my houmon, Skai faya prisa and Wanheda. This is Luna kom Floukru, and Ontari is my advisor and Adil is her guard.” They all stepped forward. “Anya and Indra are my generals” the pair had waited until Heda had finished her introductions, and they too stepped forward. The five assassins looked at the woman suspiciously and then in fear as Lexa opened the cell door and went inside with Clarke and Ontari, the quickly went on one knee and bowed their heads. “Rise” she ordered, and it was Ontari that spoke next. “Whatever Nia has told you about Heda, is a fabrication, to justify her actions. She is a poor leader, who killed my father, the king, to rule for her own agenda and to fulfil her sadistic needs.” Lexa nodded to her friend, who then left the cell and stood with the others, leaving Heda and Wanheda alone with the prisoners.

The spirit shot out _, “You are extremely lucky that you have been captured, you will be treated with respect here, something that you have never experienced. Your fellow assassin that had his fight ended has been given a pyre to release his spirit. This is something that is observed by all the clans, except yours. Nia’s time is up.”_  
The five looked at each other and a silent nod of agreement was made. Heda went to their level and spoke “I cannot promise that you all will live, but I can promise that if you are honourable, you will not die by my hand, or those who follow me. I will leave you now with your thoughts.” The group left and went straight to the Heda’s suite to discuss the observations. Komfoni arrived with food and then returned to Don’s bedside.

Each of those who went to the cells was tasked with watching one prisoner, and Heda watched them all. One by one, they recounted their observations, and it was the assassin that Anya had been watching who had flagged their concerns. “This is typical of Nia, she implants a foto fraga which means that they are already evil murderers. They are trained separately and implanted into a group. As nobody knows who is a plant, they do not speak about Nia at all, unless the foto fraga brings her into a conversation.”

“Thank you Ontari, in your opinion, if we put the other four into rooms, would they be compliant?”  
Lexa asked her advisor; she had a plan, but she needed to ensure all her people would be safe.

“If I was to show them to their rooms, I will be able to convince them that they are safe.”

“We will do this tomorrow that will allow us enough time to organise what needs to be done. You can take Leda with you. The foto fraga will need to have an untimely death.” A knock at the door interrupted her train of thought. Leda answered it and pulled Jules into the room. “Heda we have found Maks’s children, his two sisters and a son of his brother. The others had been moved after one day after their capture.” Lexa handed the guard some tea, and the young woman took off her coat and handed of the papers that she held in the lining. “Merrick stole a horse and cart, and we transported the family to the village we had stopped at earlier. Dolen gave us a list of possible places to look, the whole family is well thought of. If you look at the top paper, it has the order to transfer part of the family, it was signed by Beni. The others are in the village, awaiting your instructions.”

Lexa looked through some of the papers and passed some over to Clarke “you are all to return to Polis, I will send a scout with some instructions and you will drive a horse and cart.” Heda quickly wrote a note to the owner of the stolen horse and cart, apologising for the time wasted in collecting his property, thanking them for their service and loyalty.

The four assassins were taken from the cells, Ontari and Adil waited by the entrance for the prisoners to be released. Gustus and Ryder led the way to their new quarters. It was a small suite, with two double beds and a bathroom. “You are to stay here until Heda deems otherwise. You are all safe now and your food will be sent to you.” the advisor explained, and she was pleased with the reactions.

“How are we safe as one remains in the cells.” The one that Leda had injured piped up.

“The one in the cells is the foto fraga, and he is the only one that is not safe. Will you tell me your names, please.” Ontari answered, her presence was a powerful reminder of who she was, but she never faltered as she spoke quietly.

The injured woman spoke first “my name is Falia, this is Wona” she pointed to the other woman “the men’s names are Patrik and Klemet and.” Pointing to each in turn. “Naten was the name of the one who died, and are we safe from Zialon?”

“Yes, his fate is decided, and he will not get an honourable death.”

“Heda said that we would not die by her hand or her followers.” Klemet stated, he was thinking that if she killed the foto fraga, that they would have the same fate.

“Heda always keeps her word, she said that if you are honourable, you would not die from her hand. A foto fraga is not honourable.” The four assassins smiled at each other and Falia spoke, “I think Heda is extremely clever and is so much more than we were taught. I hope he suffers under Heda’s torture first.”

“Heda will not torture him; I will.” Since I have been with Heda, I have only had to get vital information once, this will be the second.”

“Nia is not in Azgeda.” Wona said quickly and received a pat on the back from the others.

Ontari smiled “we know” and she left them with a little bit of hope.

Lexa smiled at her advisor’s information, Leda also said that the four spoke true. “If you do not wish to do the torturing? I will ask another.” Lexa asked her friend.

“I am fine with the task, as it is only the second time you have asked this of me. The foto fraga are despicable people, and even though I detest torture, I will proudly do so.”

Echo led the party with Mak’s family in the cart, with Jule driving. Merrick and Ryka on each side. They had left as soon as the scout had passed on the message and letters. The scouts in the trees, made the journey safer. Echo had shown the message, from Heda, to Merrick, he moved his horse to be beside Echo “Have you ever met a foto fraga” he asked.

“I have, and also killed him. Because he only thought of killing, he became sloppy, not following the basic safety rules. He was in too much of a hurry to notice me following him, after I pointed out his carelessness, I ended his fight.” She remembered how easy it was to kill him and was shocked when he could not take any torture, soon begging for mercy.

“I was a lone assassin, I very rarely saw anybody, I did hear a rumour that the worst foto fraga was one to avoid, he was a killer through and through. I did not meet him.” Merrick reminisced, something that he had done a lot of lately. The pair returned to silence as they moved towards Polis.

Ontari headed to the cells, Lexa, Clarke, Leda, Lincoln, Luna all followed behind her. The advisor walked into the cell and her guard was right behind her. The others lurked in the shadows, each with a weapon aimed at the assassin.

“You do not scare me traitor. Untie me and see how well you do on a level playing field.”

“You are funny Zialon, your despicable record illustrates who you are.” Ontari’s voice was deep and threatening, and both the young women saw the man shiver and fear enters his eyes. The spirit entered the cell. _“Just do as she asks, my advice is 1: That woman gives me the heebie jeebies, she was Nia’s enforcer, and is the master. 2: I am tired of this and the sooner you reveal the information, and the sooner I can rest. 3: She will make you squeal like a pig, and that noise does my head in. 4: Oh blast it I have forgotten what 4 was. 5: Talk now as you will talk anyway, just the way she likes it.”_ Cackling as she returned to Clarke.  
“Thank you Wanheda, I make no promises, it will be up to the foto fraga, I will do all that I need to do. Have you heard of my abilities in getting information? If you have, then forget all of that, it was always underestimated.” The guard put her sword against his neck, while Ontari pulled him to his  
feet, she chained him standing up and unable to move. She moved her dagger and scraped it across his groin. The man let out a small squeal, as she cut off his pants and underwear. “Firstly, were you tasked with gaining information, or just to kill Heda and Wanheda?”

“I was looking forward to killing them both, I had a little plan for Wanheda and after killing her, I would have her power.” He smirked and Ontari noticed his pisa twitched. The spirit shot back into the cell, _“You would never get my power, you are not worthy, the evil witch would have had you strung up for spoiling her fun. You are only a little cog in the wheels of the deranged mind of that leader of yours. This is the first time in over three-thousand years that a worthy vessel has been available. You are delusional, if you thought that you would have a chance as you are an abomination and when you die your remains will be fed to the pauna, I know my wolf friends would not touch you with a barge pole.”_ The sprit sat next to the foto fraga and blew him the occasional death breath.

“Right, where are we?” Ontari put her gloves on, and in a flash she had his balls in her hand, pulling them, his screams reverberated off the cell walls, quickly following with a cut on his pisa. Next, she dislocated his shoulder and finally, after three bashes with a hammer, his hip popped out of its socket, leaving the man crying like a baby. He told Ontari, that Nia was in Louwodakru, but would go back to Azgeda if her plans were thwarted.

Echo led the group into Polis, the children that were in the cart, looked in wonder as they had never seen such a sight. Merrick asked some stable hands to see to their horses and they walked to the tower, Heda had asked Telos to meet her at the towers main entrance. “how is Mak? She asked the man. “He is slightly better, eating with me and Folan, instead of in his room. Charlotte has helped him too.”

The group walked towards Heda and Wanheda, if any spies looked on, all the better. “You have done well, Echo kom Trikru, and Merrick. The look of joy was plastered on the face of the spy, was worth the risk of alerting Nia. “Thank you Heda.” Echo was lost for words. Merrick, meet Telos, he is looking after Mak.

“Nontu” the little girl said  
“Bro” the sisters said together. Lexa went to the children’s level “He is safe and is being looked after by Telos and his houmon. He will take you all, along with Merrick, to reunite with Mak.” She pulled Merrick to one side and asked him to come to her quarters tomorrow. She had a lot of loose threads and they will pull them all together and would be left with the means to defeat Nia.

Mak fell to his knees when he saw his two children and sisters, looking over to Merrick he sent his gratitude without words, his eyes revealing his joy. His sisters sat down, and they explained what had happened, Charlotte sat between them and held their hands. She didn’t understand much of what was said but she had watched Mak suffer and now he was happy. She liked the man and hoped that she could stay with the family.

_A very busy chapter! Next time all the pieces come together._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick message.

Hi, I forgot it was Christmas this week, and didn’t tell you that next I will not be posting until the new year. Wishing you a very merry Christmas and a happy and prosperous New Year. H


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry that I haven't updated for awhile. Unfortunately I caught coronavirus and my brain is still not firing on all cylinders. Hope this chapter is ok.

“Absolutely not, I will not permit it.” Lexa shouted at her sister, who had dared to give her thoughts on how to defeat Nia.   
The atmosphere thickened, as they watched Leda face off with her sister.   
“Listen to Adiella’s idea, she has a lot to say, Alexandria.” Komfoni suggested and the use of their proper names did not go unnoticed.

Lexa nodded to her sister to start; the sisters would not dare to ignore their grandmother. “I enter Azgeda from the north, it is the way I travelled back here. I should have Clarke with me, and you arrive by the normal route.” Komfoni shot a look towards Lexa, telling her not to interrupt.

“The Passage is a little-known route. It is where I was when Costia and Leda were taken.” Ontari decided to tell her story that she had yet to share. “My last visit as the enforcer, was in the north of Azgeda. As soon as I entered the house, I recognised the family. It was my uncle, who was the brother of my father. They were hiding from Nia and they were starving and close to death. Echo and I collected the food that we had taken in different villages, giving it all to them, for the winter. We stayed for just over a week, helping them to regain their strength, cooking and fixing up a barn so that they could hide the horse and cart. He told me that he would take the north pass and go and beg Heda for a house and protection, he told me to follow him. We left two days later, and Nia was annoyed that we had lost the cart in a snowstorm. I have not asked of his whereabouts.”   
“Thank you Ontari, your uncle is safe and is living in a village near TonDC. He told me that you were in danger from your own mother, and more so after Roan’s death. But he did not influence me in the decision to let you stay. You did that all by yourself. Thank you for sharing it now, and I know why too.”

“Yes, I expect you do. Leda’s idea would be the best way to get there quickly and it would be safer.” Lexa shook her head in defeat, and smiled at her sister,

“Talk us through your plan, Adiella.” Leda laughed and she had a big smile on her face.

“can we check on Don first, Clarke and Nyko, said she should be awake by now.” They all agreed to meet up for food at lunch time. The scout beamed as her visitors entered, she quietly asked Luna if she could check with Clarke if she was allowed to go back to the barracks. Lexa told Don that she would be not allow her to return there, so she had arranged for Leda and her to share the suite next to Luna. Using her sister’s room would be far too dangerous. Clarke agreed and then went training with Leda in tow. The blonde’s skill increased every time she trained, her wife had told her that it was because she embraced the spirits presence, the huge crowds that watched her training were often entertained by the spirit. Heda met with Echo and Merrick, explaining the assassination attempt and the capture of those tasked to carry out the deed. When she mentioned the foto fraga, Merrick’s hackles came up. Lexa noticed and asked him to share his thoughts.

“I mean no disrespect Heda, I apologise if I gave you that impression. I have only heard of one, but he was the worst of the worst, Zialon is his name.”

“None taken, Merrick. The foto fraga in the cells, is indeed Zialon. We have the four other assassins in a room near the kitchens, so far they have followed orders and have not tried to leave their room. I would like both you and Echo to meet up with them, later this afternoon, and if you feel comfortable, then take them to the training ground by the south tower. It is where Wanheda trains.” Heda knew she was taking a leap of faith and hoped she was correct.

“Do you think that is wise……..” Merrick stopped as he was chuckling. “You are indeed wise Heda, you keep on surprising me”

“We are none the wiser about the whereabouts of the rest Mak’s family. The papers you found were helpful. We now have a direct link between Louwodakru and Boudalankru, with mentions of Nia on three occasions.” Heda shared her findings, the two left and arranged to meet up later.   
“First of all, we need to check that Nia has returned back to Azgeda.” Lexa started up the conversation. She had scouts checking the north pass as Ontari was sure that this is what she would do, she nodded to her sister to start.

“Clarke and I will travel that route, the main reason would be for Nia to challenge Wanheda, but she is a true coward, and really does not want to do so, and I will trick her into fighting me, Clarke will freeze anyone who threatens us.” Leda briefed her plan. Lexa was torn as she didn’t want to put her houmon in any danger, but her sisters plan was sound. “Adiella, you are an expert in all things Nia, and I commend you. I have two conditions though,” Heda watched her sister’s reaction, but was pleased when she remained silent. “Firstly, Luna, Indra, Echo and Merrick will accompany you and Clarke. Secondly, you will be shadowed by a group of warriors. This is unnegotiable.” Lexa left the room to pass a message to a guard and ordered fresh tea.   
  
“Lexa why are you using that name?” her sister whined. “It is your given name and, I will use it.” Smirking her reply.

“Besides, you are too old to get away with being called leather.” 

“I was only three, how was I to know what it meant.”

“You kicked me every time I corrected you.” The knock on the door interrupted the two sister’s mini argument, that Heda would win. Merrick followed the tea into the room,

“Heda, how can I be of service” the man bowed in respect. “Merrick let me introduce you to this young lady…….. my sister Adiella.” The man’s chin almost hit the floor

“but, I thought she died” he stuttered.

“So did we, she was in the cells at the same time as you, until Indra realised who she was.”

“Now I understand why I was knocked out cold.” He chuckled at the sight of Indra entering his cell, so full of fury, that he thought his fight was over and was shocked that he actually woke up.

“You might also know her as Trikova Kom Wamplie.” Lexa watched the man as all the blood seem to leave his face, and then started to laugh as he realised that Nia would be as mad as hell.   
“I was the one who shot the arrow that injured her eye. I watched the search party looking at the closest line of trees while it was the third line I actually shot from. Underestimating my abilities allowed me to claim my title. I watched the assassins train, but I never saw you there.” 

“I was a lone assassin; I was trained differently as I was not a volunteer. Nia had captured my family and I do not know if they are still alive.”

“I know where she keeps the families, I saw them in cells. Although it was four years ago, I expect that Nia still uses this method, as she is a creature of habit. I followed you to the north pass and you never knew I was there. When you stopped to rest for the night, I heard you crying.” “Why did you not kill me.” Merrick remembered his first mission and he was shocked that the girl had managed to follow him up to the north pass.

“I only killed, those who attacked me. I may be a killer, but I am not a murderer.”

“It would be an honour to accompany you on whatever mission Heda has in store, Adiella.”

“Lexa….. now even he his using that name.” her voice was laced with a bit of irritation.

“As I have told you, it is your name and we are all going to use it in private and Adil will be used in public” Lexa knew she had won that battle, her sister may be tough, but she was also a softie.

“Fine, Alexandria, as you wish.” Lexa raised an eyebrow and the spirit shouted “ _run_ ” making everyone laugh, Heda held her sister in her arms,

“I’m so proud of you” she whispered.

“Adil…… where are you? you told me to meet you on the training ground”.

“Sorry Don, my sister required my presence.”

Opening the door for her friend. “Have you been crying? You look a bit flushed.” Don asked, and Adil rolled her eyes. 

All of the normalkru went to the training ground, Ontari and Clarke were going through the normal warm up routine. The group from Azgeda joined in and they relaxed in the first time in years. They watched the one called Adil start to spar with Ryder and soon had the huge man’s head in her hands, ready to snap his neck and he tapped out. Heda wanted to see how her sister would cope with an excellent fighter, Ontari stepped up and the pair started with swords, they took turns in attacking, but neither broke through, she wanted to test her sister’s stamina, Adil managed to stay with the brutal pace and never tried to end the fight quickly, staying calm at all times. Heda then asked Merrick to spar with Adil in hand to hand, and even though she was worn out and the fact that the assassin had watched the fight with Ryder, he still managed to fall into her trap.

Clarke did some hand-to-hand combat with Anya, although she lost the fight, she managed to put the revered general on her ass, twice. Lexa’s grin matched that of her wife. The training session was fruitful and light-hearted, so what happened next shocked all of those present. Clarke had shot past Lexa and held onto Adil who was crying uncontrollably. Heda sent all of the party back to the tower except Indra, Ontari and Ryder. Clarke explained that the girl was suffering with delayed shock. Luna and Don ran towards the field, Anya had quickly explained what had happened. The heart wrenching sobs affected the six people watching and Lexa asked Luna to render her sister unconscious, she didn’t want to do so herself, her friend managed as gently as she could.

Ryder had carried Heda’s sister, into the room that she shared with Don, Nyko was waiting and he knew what the young woman was suffering from, many warriors have suffered and are treated with respect; Heda made sure. Adiella woke up and remembered what had happened, Ontari sat beside her and smiled.

“How do you cope with what you have done?” she asked the Azgeda advisor. 

“Sometimes, we do what needs to be done to survive. It does not make us bad people, nor does it define us. The very fact that we ask ourselves these questions, means that we have a conscious, an evil person will not give their victims a second thought.”

After Merrick had walked with the other assassins to the tower, he went to see Mak. They all welcomed the man. He liked the skaikru girl, he knew her story and knew the burden she felt with the death of both her parents. He was extremely angry at the leaders for putting a young girl in prison. Charlotte climbed onto his knee and asked him to help with the game that Mak’s sisters were playing. He admired the girl’s spirit, and he found some solace, which had evaded him since his family were imprisoned. He had to promise to return before he was allowed out of the door.   
  
“What has you chuckling Merrick?” Heda asked as he almost bumped into her.

“I have been visiting Mak and his family, and Charlotte has awoken my soul. How is Adil?” 

“She will be fine, I have seen this reaction in battle weary warriors, she became overwhelmed with what she has done. She was only eleven when she disappeared, and a child should not have to wear such a heavy burden. Ontari is helping her understand.” Lexa silently thanked the spirits for bringing the Azgeda woman to her.   
  
“I am sure that Ontari suffered more than most. She seems to have healed well. My fellow assassins were impressed with her, and we all see nothing but happiness in her eyes. She is the ideal person to help Adil.” Merrick smiled and left Heda to her thoughts.  
  
“Adiella, do you think it would be better to take Ontari in your group?” Heda asked as she entered her suite. 

“No” both her sister and her advisor answered together.   
  
“Lexa, Nia would only be able to concentrate on me, she would easily lose sight of her goal. There are too many unknowns. With Wanheda and Adiella she would be able to focus on what she wants.” The advisor hoped that her friend understood the danger that she would be putting on her wife and sister. It wasn’t lost on Ontari that Adiella groaned when she used her proper name.   
  
  
For the next few days, the training was intense, and Lexa was pleased with the progress. She invited the assassins to take lunch with her, they were the last to arrive and Ontari personally introduced each one. The people from Azgeda were fascinated with the Fayakraka haka, who seemed to be talking a different language that everybody else, that only those from the skai understood. Heda called the room to order.   
  
“In one weeks’ time we will travel to Azgeda to call Nia to account. One team will go through the north pass, and the others will take the normal route. The first team will disable Nia or kill her, either is a good result. We do not expect much resistance, but an army is traveling with us just in case. Our reports are telling us that Azgeda is starving, we are trying to find a solution to this. The king’s brother is traveling behind the team using the north pass.” Lexa noticed the assassin called Wona looking as if she has something to add.   
  
“Wona, do you have an idea to share?”   
  
“Sorry Heda, I came from a small village in between the north pass and the normal route. If the second team started off on the north pass, I could show the way to the other path, and it will take two days off your journey.” She showed the position on the map where her village was and Ontari smiled,   
  
“Your village are responsible for the angus.”   
  
“That is true, because the village have lost many people to Nia’s service, the angus have been neglected, a lot of the herd are only fit for eating, because of a lack of care in the breeding.” Mona got a huge smile from Heda.   
  
“I am sure that the people of Azgeda will be delighted to feast on the angus. Plus some could be traded for essential grains.”  
  
“I know of this pass Heda,” Adil spoke up “I followed the path to the angus fields and returned to the north pass, I was unaware that it joined with normal route.”  
  
“The angus were herded from the village, on a back road.” Ontari laughed “I to did not know where the path went.”   
  
They finalised the plans and Lexa knew that Nia would soon be dead. They agreed to meet for dinner and Lexa took her houmon to their room, a nice hot bath waited, and Clarke was almost lulled into sleep with the care her houmon was taking, finally succumbing with the massage she received. Luna joined Lexa and the pair chatted while Clarke slept. The Floukru women tried her best to cheer her friend up, she felt the pain of leaving her mate, but on the bright side, the new route would mean that they spent less time apart. Luna also had another matter that needed Heda’s attention. It had been bothering her since the assassin attempt on the Heda’s life.   
  
“How did the assassins know that you and Clarke would be in that cave?”   
  
“I too have asked this question Luna. The only conclusion is that we have been betrayed by somebody in Floukru.” Lexa had been through the facts with a fine-tooth comb, she saw no other explanation.   
  
“I agree with you, shall we wait to see what plays out in Azgeda?” “My first thoughts were ‘no’ but now I agree with you, Clarke and Adiella do not need any distractions, or unknowns.”  
  
“I am proud of you Lexa; you have not stopped Clarke from going with Adiella.”   
  
“I am scared Luna, but I know that she can look after herself. I would never force her to stay, or even attempt to.” Clarke had overheard the conversation that her houmon was having with Luna, she went to the bathroom, making a noise, to alert them that she was up and about. Lexa waited for her in the bedroom.   
  
“Have you slept well niron?” Lexa asked her wife as she leaned in for a kiss.   
  
“Thanks to your wonderful ministrations, I slept well.” Clarke smiled and gave her houmon a very passionate kiss. Both women knew that they didn’t have time to escalate the passion, but Lexa guessed that Clarke had overheard the conversation with Luna.   
“ai hod yu in meizen” she whispered in the blonde’s ear.  
“ai hod yu in seintaim, ain meizen houmon. Now let’s go eat, if we don’t leave now, we will miss dinner…….. again” the pair laughed as they walked to the dining hall.   
  
The mood was relaxed in the dining hall, with laughter and conversation flowing. Merrick had a conversation with Raven, she talked, and he listened, then left none the wiser of the whole conversation. Heda noticed three events that raised an eyebrow, quickly telling Clarke to watch too. The first was an interaction between Merrick and Indra, deep in conversation, the second was Luna following Don, who was walking round the room, talking to everybody in the room. The third was so subtle that she almost missed it; Adiella watching Ontari with the assassins. Her sister was coiled and ready to strike, the stoic facial traits slightly changed when the advisor leant in to speak. Now she was interested as her mate agreed that what she saw was correct. The pair were on each other, before the door shut, each ridding themselves of their clothes for quickness. Lexa soon had wife in a mess, licking the clit as she put two fingers inside. With her lover coming undone, Lexa replaced her fingers with her tongue. “Oh my g……. I need more.” Your wish is my command.” She thrusted in and her cock throbbed, the tightness making her go faster, she came, sending her wife into orgasm. Lexa didn’t stop there, she continued to plunge in and out giving Clarke another high, who in turn thrust her hips upwards making her wife bottom out and came almost instantly. The blonde quickly moved her hips downward which bought a final orgasm for her wife. The pair ended up taking a bath together, taking turns washing each other. Neither of the women had mentioned their mission, this was their time for loving and they both fell asleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter with the three friends explaining the dynamics on the Ark.
> 
> Stay safe and be kind.


End file.
